


Designated Driver

by camiis_midks12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Friendship, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, References to Drugs, Slash, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiis_midks12/pseuds/camiis_midks12
Summary: Do Kyungsoo é um estudante de química de uma das mais importantes universidades da Coréia, mas isso não o trouxe muitas oportunidades boas de trabalho.Um de seus empregos de meio período é como designated driver. Essa história conta o que acontece quando Kyungsoo dirige para um cliente que aparentemente era só charmoso...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 46
Kudos: 23
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #053
> 
> Oioi! Primeiramente, queria agradecer a minha Beta, que me deu muita força pra acreditar nisso tudo que eu escrevi (rs) e todas as @ lindas que me aguentaram nos bloqueios criativos ♥️
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56S0mhNO61DFkGyNKerJjQ)

__

_Local desconhecido, 15 de dezembro de 2010._

O cheiro de gasolina, pólvora e algo que não conseguia identificar, intensificaram dentro de um velho porta-malas. Suas mãos e pés estavam presos de maneira apertada com cordas grosseiras, seu corpo doía por estar naquele espaço pequeno e a cabeça latejava no local que havia apanhado para que “apagasse”. Definitivamente, Kyungsoo estava sentindo as consequências que tanto temia quando aceitou aquela maldita proposta. Foi então que ouviu uma voz conhecida. _Não_ , pensou, _não é possível que ele tenha sido burro o bastante pra vir aqui sabendo que claramente é uma armadilha para pegá-lo!_

Antes que seus pensamentos se prolongassem, o som de um único tiro invadiu seus ouvidos, o medo se instaurou por completo em seu corpo. Tentou então procurar, mais uma vez, uma maneira de sair daquele porta-malas.  
  


_Seul, 20 de outubro de 2010._

O som da bateria extravagante do Jazz que ouvia em seus fones acompanhavam os passos rápidos na saída do metrô. Estava, de novo, 5 minutos atrasado para pegar o turno de Hyo Seong, a menina que trabalhava na loja de conveniência pela manhã. Saiu correndo pela rua, torcendo para não ser atropelado ou esbarrar em alguém e antes que a música acabasse, abriu a porta do estabelecimento.

— Oi Kyungsoo, mais um dia atrasado, né? — Concordou tímido enquanto Seong tirava o colete de trabalho e colocava no balcão da pequena loja. Antes que pudessem trocar alguma saudação, a atendente havia saído, sem que o rapaz pudesse se despedir.

Sua cabeça se perdia em pensamentos enquanto acomodava-se na cadeira que ficaria até sentir vontade de colocar as pernas para funcionar. Foi em sua distração que o dono da loja, Sr. Kang, entrou com o rosto fechado, o chamando com um tom de voz um pouco preocupante

— Do Kyungsoo, preciso falar com você. — O chefe colocou suas mãos no balcão, olhando firmemente para o jovem que parecia acuado, como se esperasse algum tipo de punição.

— Olá Senhor Kang — a voz desafinada do funcionário ecoou sobre a loja — Peço desculpas pela demora, como o senhor sabe, a faculdade fica muito longe daqui e tive problemas em uma das conexões do metrô. — _Mais uma vez_ , pensou, _mais uma vez eu não consegui chegar no horário nessa merda de emprego._ Naquele momento, ele já imaginou o que estava por vir, ainda mais depois do longo suspiro vindo do senhor de cabelos arrumados e ar superior.

— Eu não posso mais tolerar esses atrasos. A Hyo Seong está cobrindo esses minutos praticamente todos os dias. Não dá mais! Sugiro que você procure um emprego em uma loja mais próxima da faculdade onde estuda — O velho mal deu tempo de Kyungsoo falar outra coisa. Afastou o corpo do mais novo da caixa registradora, apertou um botão, tirou algumas notas de dentro do caixa e entregou ao jovem.

— Seu salário dessa semana. Espero que dê tudo certo na sua procura. Pode deixar o colete aí no balcão! Seu substituto está ali fora — O dono da loja então apontou para a calçada, onde um menino que Kyungsoo acreditava estar no máximo no ensino médio, estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para os próprios sapatos. 

Não soube como reagir aquela demissão, sabia que estava chegando constantemente atrasado no último mês, porém imaginava que o chefe lhe daria uma bronca antes de simplesmente o demitir. Porém, não podia dizer que aquilo não era esperado. Então se curvou e agradeceu de maneira simples ao agora ex-chefe, pegou o dinheiro e seu celular que estava em cima do balcão, tirou o colete e saiu da loja sem nem olhar para trás.

_Fodido_ , foi isso que pensou ao atravessar a rua em direção ao Goshiwon* que morava. Em nenhum momento chamava o pequeno espaço de lar, muito menos usava o pronome “seu” quando o mencionava para os poucos colegas que tinha. Os 15 quarteirões de distância desanimavam bastante, mas mesmo assim era no meio do caminho entre sua casa e a faculdade, na ocasião, foi a melhor escolha que pode fazer. Essa era uma atitude recorrente na vida de Do Kyungsoo, optar pelo mal menor. O ônibus que esperava chegou com uma garoa fina, que foi aumentando progressivamente durante o trajeto. Quando desceu do veículo, já caía uma chuva forte mas não sentiu vontade alguma de abrir o guarda-chuva que estava na mochila ou proteger seu corpo da água.

Ao entrar no prédio compacto e cheio de moradores, subiu um lance de escada e pegou a chave, abrindo a porta de seu quarto sem pressa alguma, pois sabia que não tinha para onde ir ou o que fazer naquele exato momento se não entrar, tomar um banho e talvez chorar pensando em algum plano de ação para o dia seguinte. 

Achava que conseguir entrar na SNU e pagar as taxas do primeiro ano seria seu único desafio, uma vez que sendo aluno de uma das melhores universidades da Coréia, a vida entraria no eixo e encontraria um bom emprego que pudesse pagar tranquilamente as taxas da universidade e um local para morar… Como estava enganado. Kyungsoo continuou tendo dificuldades, diferentes das que viveu durante anos com sua família em Suwon, mas que envolviam os mesmos tópicos: expectativas fracassadas e dinheiro. A família Do era de Suwon, cidade onde nasceram os pais e os dois filhos que tinham quatro anos de diferença: Seungsoo e Kyungsoo. Mesmo Kyung sendo o mais novo, sempre foi responsável por seu irmão e após a morte de sua mãe, responsável pelo pai e pelos negócios da família: um pequeno restaurante no centro da cidade. O menor, assim que pode dirigir legalmente, foi colocado para fazer entregas e todas as atividades externas do restaurante, além de ser o piloto das fugas de um Seungsoo bêbado que sempre brigava com meninos de outros bairros e só não havia ocorrido algo pior com ele, pois o irmão era um ótimo motorista e o pai era um homem simples, porém muito respeitado pelos que realmente comandavam a cidade. O primogênito terminou o colégio sem muitas expectativas, não sabia o que queria estudar, não queria nada muito concreto e resolveu que ficaria um tempo em alto mar, trabalhando com pesca e outros bicos que encontrasse na região do litoral. Alguns anos depois, o senhor Do decidiu então que dedicaria todo o dinheiro que havia economizado e o que ganharia para pagar os estudos de seu filho mais novo e muito mais aplicado. Kyungsoo era o melhor aluno do colégio e da cidade. Ao terminar os estudos e ao receber a aprovação para o curso de química na universidade que tanto almejava, o pai lhe deu todas as economias e vendeu tanto o carro que usavam para as entregas como o próprio restaurante e pediu para que o filho mais velho conseguisse um emprego de pescador na embarcação em que estava.

Todo o sacrifício de seu pai. Era isso que ecoava em sua mente enquanto as lágrimas quentes caiam em seu rosto, contrastando com a temperatura morna que saia do pequeno chuveiro que usava para se limpar. Não era alguém pessimista, nada disso! As coisas não foram fáceis no primeiro ano, mesmo com a ajuda do pai e o dormitório da SNU. Ele sabia que precisava pensar no futuro e não hesitou em dedicar-se totalmente à procurar estágios, se destacar na universidade e fazer, da sua maneira, contatos. No final do primeiro ciclo, não havia conseguido nada. O dinheiro que tinha guardado estava acabando e o período permitido no dormitório também. Em um ato que aos olhos de muitos podia ser visto como impulsivo mas foi, como sempre, o menor dos males, resolveu trancar a faculdade e se alistar. 

Depois do serviço militar, seu pai o ajudou com o pagamento de um semestre da faculdade e com a ajuda dos colegas de unidade, conseguiu se cadastrar em um serviço para ser algo que chamavam de Designated Driver. O serviço era relativamente simples: Ser motorista de clientes que precisavam levar seus carros de um ponto ao outro. O problema do trabalho não era seu escopo ou a falta de qualificação de Kyungsoo, mas o fato de que era algo variável. Trabalhar somente de sexta, sábado e domingo não pagava todas as suas contas. Sem a loja do Senhor Kang ficaria difícil de se manter em Seul e pagar a graduação em química. O banho, que havia se transformado em uma pequena sessão de terapia, havia terminado e Kyungsoo se secava de maneira preguiçosa quando o telefone tocou. Um toque, resolveu olhar quem o ligava. Segundo toque, leu o nome da única pessoa que sabia de todos os seus problemas mas, por uma fração de segundo pensou que não deveria atrapalhá-la. Terceiro toque, deixou as convicções de lado e atendeu. 

— Soo Hyung, por que demorou tanto pra atender o telefone? — A voz era doce como mel, falava de maneira fofa e ao fundo um barulho que parecia denunciar que estava fazendo mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

— Nini… - A voz saiu embargada. Tentou se recompor rapidamente — Eu estava no banho. Tudo bem? — _É isso_ , pensou, _ele vai perceber que eu estava chorando_. 

— O que você tá fazendo em casa? Te liguei porque geralmente esse é o horário que você sai pra levar o lixo da conveniência pra fora. Você tava chorando? Hyung! Aquele velho gritou com você? Você foi demitido? — Jongin nem permitia sair ar entre as frases que havia acabado de falar. O mais novo se preocupava muito e Kyungsoo nem sabia por onde começar a contar o que aconteceu.

— O Senhor Kang me demitiu. Esses minutos que eu andei atrasando durante o mês foram demais, na concepção dele — O suspiro solto logo em seguida era de alguém que concordava mas estava decepcionado 

— Jongin, esse negócio de trabalhar de motorista, eu consigo um dinheiro até ok no final do mês. Mas pagar a faculdade, um lugar pra morar, os materiais pra minha pesquisa e comida… Isso não vai dar. — Vocalizar a falta de dinheiro para continuar sua vida em Seul foi o gatilho que faltava para voltar a chorar. Por segundos esqueceu que estava no telefone com seu amigo mais novo, que frequentava a mesma faculdade, porém o departamento de dança. Jongin apenas ouviu o choro dolorido do amigo. Para ele, o ideal seria que pudesse sair correndo do estúdio em que estava esperando para fazer um ensaio fotográfico e ir até o Goshiwon minúsculo do mais velho, bem distante da faculdade e de tudo, para abraçá-lo e confortá-lo de alguma maneira. A relação deles era tão genuína e simples, que uma troca de olhares, mesmo que distante, fazia com que se compreendessem completamente.

— Eu já te ofereci um milhão de vezes, mas vou fazer isso mais uma vez — Disse tentando não cair no choro como o amigo perdido — Você pode morar junto comigo por enquanto. Meu estúdio não é grande, eu sei, mas é maior que seu quarto e é muito mais perto da faculdade! Você pode conseguir um emprego melhor do que na conveniência e pode ganhar mais dinheiro como motorista pois lá em casa é muito mais perto de tudo do que nesse fim de mundo que você mora — Jongin tinha uma essência otimista demais, que contrastava de maneira saudosa com o realismo que permeava a personalidade de seu melhor amigo.

Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin. Aos olhos de muitas pessoas na SNU, o veterano do curso de química e o famoso segundanista do departamento de dança eram amigos improváveis e eles se conheceram de uma maneira improvável também. O cunhado de Jongin serviu na mesma unidade que o Soldado Do e gostava muito do baixinho. Em uma de suas folgas, Kyungsoo já estava dividindo uma refeição na casa da mãe de Kim Jongin e até dormiu no quarto de Nini, a convite da senhora Kim e do próprio. A primeira impressão de um jovem emburrado e estranho logo foi quebrada assim que Jongin viu o sorriso carinhoso de seu amigo Soo quando experimentou a comida de sua mãe. Tudo foi muito rápido e fluído e essa era a principal característica da amizade deles: Fluída. Sabiam respeitar os momentos e peculiaridades um do outro e nutriam muito respeito e carinho. Por isso, aquele jovem de 23 anos que estava desesperado, a uma semana de ser despejado e sem rumo, entendeu que a proposta de seu melhor amigo, um promissor modelo e o melhor dançarino da SNU, não era o pior dos males mas sim uma opção um pouco desconfortável mas totalmente honesta.

— Se você confirmar que eu dormir no seu sofá não vai estragar seu relacionamento, eu aceito. Nini, tô muito desesperado, por isso essa é minha melhor opção, mas prometo que vou ajudar com todos os custos e vou encontrar um quarto pra mim assim que as coisas melhorarem — Jongin sabia que o amigo só estava aceitando porque realmente precisava. 

Kyungsoo sentia que quanto mais rápido fosse embora daquele buraco no meio do nada onde estava morando, melhor. Então assim que desligou a ligação com o amigo, começou a arrumar suas coisas. Elas cabiam em duas malas de viagem e uma caixa de plástico. Na caixa estavam os livros de química, alguns mangás, itens de higiene pessoal e um case com suas facas e utensílios de cozinha. A mãe havia ensinado ele e o pai a cozinharem os pratos do restaurante da família antes que sua saúde debilitasse ainda mais por conta do câncer no estômago, os dois aproveitaram cada segundo das aulas da Sra.Do, pois não sabiam quando seria a próxima oportunidade de estarem tão próximos a matriarca da família. Com isso, o agora jovem universitário usava as habilidades aprendidas com a mãe para se alimentar e fazer algumas pesquisas na área de alimentos. Pensou até em mudar de graduação, mas química era um curso tão abrangente e ele sentia que cozinhar era mais um refúgio e uma lembrança doce que tinha da mãe, resolveu que deveria continuar assim. 

No outro dia as aulas da manhã demoraram para acabar e ele sabia que era por conta da sua ansiedade. Fazia listas mentais para confirmar se havia empacotado tudo, avisado o pai e o irmão que estava mudando de endereço, se havia sacado dinheiro para pagar o senhorio do Goshiwon… Logo esses pensamentos o consumiram por inteiro, sendo interrompidos apenas pelo barulho dos alunos saindo da sala. Pronto, finalmente podia se desfazer desse grande problema, arrumar suas coisas no estúdio de Jongin e preparar-se para pegar o maior número de corridas possíveis. Sexta feira era definitivamente o dia de maior movimento para quem trabalhava como motorista.

Enviou uma mensagem para o amigo avisando seus planos e recebeu uma resposta ansiosa, dizendo que também já havia saído da universidade e estava em casa, limpando sua bagunça e criando espaço para as poucas coisas de Kyungsoo. O mais velho então foi até o pequeno quarto alugado pela última vez, entregou o dinheiro e agradeceu ao senhorio dono do espaço, chamou um táxi e depois de muitos minutos, estava em frente ao prédio que seria sua nova residência temporária. _Que moradia de rico,_ essa foi a primeira impressão que Do teve ao adentrar o hall imponente com um grande pé direito, piso de mármore claro e uma recepção luxuosa como um todo. Jongin o estava esperando, sentado em uma das modernas poltronas que compunha o local.

— Kyungsoo Hyung! Você chegou! — Jongin, como sempre, não continha seus sentimentos ou felicidade e foi logo abraçando o amigo, independente dos olhares de quem passava. - Vamos, eu vou te ajudar com essas malas. - O mais velho olhou ao redor e comprimentou de maneira tímida o segurança e a recepcionista de olhos grandes e alta que estava observando o movimento e eventualmente a cena de carinho dos dois amigos. Ao chegarem no andar do apartamento, Jongin digitou a senha e entrou com uma das malas e a caixa de plástico, enquanto Kyungsoo o acompanhou com a outra mala e sua velha mochila.

Não era nada como o Kim insistia em descrever e modéstia realmente era uma característica do mais novo. O estúdio tinha um pé direito duplo por ser um loft e suas paredes tinham tons claros que contrastavam com o carpete de madeira com tom quase alaranjado. O corredor onde ficava a porta de entrada tinha em suas paredes armários e a porta para o banheiro, alguns passos a frente ficava a pequena cozinha com uma mesa estreita e três bancos. Jongin então colocou a caixa de plástico em cima da mesa e guiou a mala que carregava para um canto próximo ao hack, onde ficava uma tv de tamanho médio, alguns livros e um espaço (Que Kyungsoo acreditava ter sido deixado para os seus, pois Kim foi extremamente atencioso em perguntar sobre seus pertences para acomodá-los da melhor maneira possível). Encostado na grande janela que permeava toda a parede, havia um móvel que era utilizado como balcão e tinha grandes gavetas. A frente do hack ficava sua nova cama, um sofá de três lugares que parecia ser extremamente confortável. Um pouco mais a frente do sofá, Kyung visualizou a escada que dava para o quarto de Jongin: No baixo mezanino havia uma cama, algumas luzes auxiliares, um pequeno armário que parecia mais um gaveteiro baixo e uma mesa com o hobby secreto de Jongin: As caixas de Lego que montava quando estava entediado.

— Nini, eu não sei como te agradecer por me acolher, de verdade — Nesse momento, enquanto retribuía o abraço, ouviu a porta ser destrancada e uma figura de estatura muito imponente e desengonçada adentrar o apartamento. Se afastou do amigo de maneira delicada e fixou o olhar na pessoa que havia acabado de entrar: Era um homem um pouco mais velho que sí, usava um gorro cinza que escondia parte dos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, uma jaqueta que tinha no mínimo o dobro de seu tamanho, uma calça jeans surrada e Air Jordans vermelhos. Aquele definitivamente era o namorado de Kim Jongin.

— Então finalmente eu estou tendo o prazer de conhecer o famoso Do Kyungsoo! — O jovem alto falou em um tom brincalhão. Jongin se virou para aproximar o namorado do amigo e fazer as devidas apresentações. 

— Hyung, esse aqui é o Park Chanyeol. Meu namorado — Jongin apontou de maneira tímida para o gigante ao seu lado, que abriu um sorriso leve para o baixinho — Chan, esse é o Kyungsoo, meu hyung. — Do tinha uma aura misteriosa independente das vestes que escolhia, porém, a predominância do preto e da escolha de peças simples, faziam as pessoas questionarem se ele era um cara que queria chamar pouca atenção, ou se era algum tipo de criminoso que não queria ser reconhecido por conta da cor de sua camiseta ou jaquetas espalhafatosas. Os óculos com armações pretas, a sobrancelha bem definida e expressiva, assim como seus grandes olhos e cabelo perfeitamente alinhado, davam um ar muito peculiar ao amigo do namorado de Chanyeol, que não conseguia desviar seu olhar e a curiosidade que tinha sobre o baixinho.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e logo Park resolveu ajudar os dois à acomodarem as coisas do novo morador. Kyung se sentiu desconfortável por exatos 11 minutos, pois algo na personalidade e no monólogo bobo de Chanyeol sobre os old skools antigos do baixinho e seu Nike de modelo “simples demais” fizeram com que ele baixasse a guarda praticamente automática que erguia quando conhecia qualquer pessoa. O coração de Jongin se aliviou muito quando viu a cena das pessoas que mais gostava no mundo conversando sobre coisas idiotas. Terminaram de organizar os pertences de Kyungsoo e sentaram-se nas banquetas da mini cozinha, onde Kim pediu para que eles o escutassem.

— Bom, não sei exatamente por onde começar. Então espero que não seja estranho começar falando isso — Olhou para os dois de maneira séria. Antes que pudesse continuar, Kyungsoo o interrompeu.

— Jongin, você estava com medo de eu odiar seu namorado? Olha, ele não é das pessoas mais confortáveis de se estar da face da terra, mas acho que se ainda não quis o matar isso é um ótimo sinal — A sinceridade de Do não era novidade para Jongin e não parecia ser ofensiva para Chanyeol 

— Aah, outra coisa! Não precisa me chamar de Hyung, vamos morar juntos, pode me chamar de Soo, Kyung… Como preferir — Ele olhou para o amigo e deu um grande sorriso, que era emoldurado pelos lábios carnudos e em formato de coração. O conjunto fez com que o casal que estava sentado à sua frente derretesse com tanta fofura e beleza junta.

— Eu também posso? — Chanyeol então olhou como um cachorrinho pedinte para o baixinho, fazendo com que Jongin desse risada e Kyungsoo fechasse levemente a cara.

— Você já tava me chamando assim sem eu nem deixar! — Após soltar a frase séria, deu uma risadinha mostrando que já havia perdido toda a moral e a imagem de durão que Chanyeol podia ter de si.

— Vocês facilitaram minha vida para continuar a conversa — Jongin continuou dando uma risadinha — ENFIM Soo, eu pedi para o Chan vir aqui pois acho que é importante que você saiba disso… O andar todo desse prédio é da família dele e consequentemente… — Kyungsoo ouviu aquilo meio atônito com a informação e soltou um dos muitos pensamentos que estava tendo no momento.

— Espera, o Park é seu Sugar Daddy? Jongin, eu não posso pedir pra esse cara me sustentar também! Sei lá que tipo de acordo vocês tem, eu também sou gay mas assim, eu tô de boa sabe? Sempre te vi como meu irmão mais novo e esse cara aí — Apontou para Chanyeol, que estava confuso - Até que é bem gostoso mas não acho que ele faça meu gênero. Então acho melhor… — Kyungsoo falou mais rápido do que uma criança explicando para a mãe porque estava fazendo algo errado, mas antes que pudesse respirar, Park se sentiu atingido demais para não dramatizar toda a sua surpresa com o discurso de Do.

— EI EI EI, CALMA AI SOO! Eu não sou Sugar Daddy de ninguém! Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, cara? Eu sou 1 ano mais velho que você. Minha família tem grana e bom, eu sou um produtor que ganha muito bem mas isso não significa que eu banco o Jongininie. O que acontece é que… — E esse foi o momento que Chanyeol resolveu contar toda a sua história para o mais novo colega de quarto do namorado.

Resumidamente, a família Park tinha muito dinheiro e um nome a zelar. Por isso sempre fizeram questão de mostrar aos filhos que preferiam que eles tivessem uma vida totalmente padrão e tradicional. A escolha profissional de Chanyeol já foi uma grande crise para a família, quando sua irmã apareceu grávida antes de um possível casamento, os pais surtaram, então ele sabia que se assumisse sua sexualidade e seu relacionamento com Jongin, aquele seria seu fim. Não porque iria ser deserdado, isso ele tinha convicção de que aconteceria e já estava preparado. O que ele não sabia se conseguiria aguentar era ver seus pais destruírem sua carreira que ele amava e prezava tanto. Eles acabariam com o nome do filho na indústria em um piscar de olhos.

Assim que o casal resolveu que gostaria de namorar, mesmo com todo o segredo que deveria manter da família de Chanyeol, precisavam de um local neutro para Jongin morar. Para ficarem juntos sem ser estranho (Jongin morava com os pais e as irmãs em uma casa relativamente grande, porém não gostava de poupar as pessoas de ouvir seus gemidos e isso era extremamente constrangedor) e não terem o risco dos pais de Chanyeol resolverem, em uma de suas viagens à Seoul, passar pelo apartamento do filho e dar de cara com as sapatilhas e caixas de lego de Jongin. 

— É por isso que o Jongin mora nesse apartamento. Eu pago ele, ele me paga uma parte e eu moro no final do corredor, em um apartamento que meus pais me deram. Eles podiam me dar uma enorme casa onde eu pudesse guardar as coisas do Jongin trancafiadas em algum quarto para eles não verem. Porém músicos não merecem grandes auxílios — Chanyeol fez um biquinho bobo ao falar sobre o tamanho do apartamento

— Queria eu ganhar um pequeno auxílio que nem esse… Enfim, eu entendi e fico triste que vocês tenham que passar por isso. Mas eu quero saber se você aceita que eu te pague em comida ou sei lá, posso fazer seu imposto de renda, só por enquanto, sei que esse aqui era o ninho de amor de vocês e eu tô atrapalhando, fora que me sinto um saco de lixo tendo que morar de favor e dever dinheiro para o namorado do meu melhor amigo — Kyungsoo estava genuinamente tentando achar maneiras de pagar o mais rápido possível os dias que ainda nem havia passado ali e procurar uma maneira de não atrapalhar a vida já complicada daquele casal na sua frente.

— Ei, pode parar Soo. Tá tudo bem. Eu e o Chan conversamos, você pode cozinhar pra ele. Pode até dar aulas que ele vai adorar! Mesmo ele não te conhecendo, ele sabe que você é importante pra mim e pra minha família! — A última frase fez com que Jongin ficasse um pouco emocionado e se viu contendo as lágrimas de caírem.

— Cara, você não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro agora, você ouviu? — Chanyeol pegou a mão de Kyungsoo e olhou em seus olhos. Aquele movimento era totalmente estranho para os dois mas para a surpresa do menor, não se sentiu desconfortável. Era estranho que alguém que conhecia há algumas horas pudesse ter tanta intimidade assim e ele aceitar todas as interações sem querer dar um soco na cara do mais alto.

— Tá tá! Então vou fazer algo para comermos e já vou tomar um banho para ir pegar uma cliente em uma clínica em Gangnam, de lá, volto só umas 6 horas da manhã para casa. Ok Jongin? — Os dois assentiram aos planos do amigo e deram sugestões para o cardápio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Goshiwon - Estilo de moradia de baixo custo e muito pequenos (geralmente 3,5 metros) que são ocupados por trabalhadores e/ou estudantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Uma refeição rápida e improvisada e um banho depois, o Sr. Do, como estava anunciado no aplicativo de corridas, foi buscar sua primeira cliente: Uma moça de uns 35 anos que parecia ter acabado de fazer algum tipo de procedimento no rosto e precisava de um motorista que a levasse (junto com seu pequeno Hyundai) da clínica em Gangnam para sua casa, que ficava mais ou menos há uns 40 minutos dalí. Da casa de Jongin até a clínica foi um percurso rápido e tranquilo, o que deixava com que a rotina de trabalho do menor já começasse muito bem, obrigada. A senhorita Jung estava à frente do estabelecimento quando o jovem buscou seu carro nas acomodações do prédio e parou o Hyundai para que ela entrasse. 

Corridas como essa eram as ideais para Kyungsoo: Passageiros que eram simpáticos e educados porém falavam pouco ou absolutamente nada durante o percurso até seu destino. Tinham um carro fácil de dirigir e limpo, além de terem como ponto final um local que não fosse totalmente mal localizado. Após a senhora Kim, o motorista fez uma corrida curta com um homem de negócios em Hongdae e um casal de colegas bem alterados de um restaurante para uma casa noturna.

Os próximos foram o casal Choi, que voltavam de uma animada convenção médica em um hotel. Contaram algumas coisas, mas foram simpáticos e não esperavam respostas do motorista que só os olhava pelo retrovisor e balançava a cabeça, depois, próximo a casa dos médicos, encontrou dois homens que aparentavam ser colegas de trabalho, eles estavam totalmente bêbados e Kyungsoo não tem tanta certeza se o veículo de um deles se livrou do vômito do mais animado com a música que tocava no rádio. O condomínio dos colegas de trabalho era um ótimo bairro para dar uma pausa e esperar o próximo chamado: Ao lado de uma área com vida noturna e de uma pequena conveniência que o baixinho gostava bastante por ser limpa e sem perturbações. Entrou no estabelecimento, pegou algo para beber e algo que pudesse comer sem que o atrapalhasse para ir ao próximo cliente. Saiu da loja e olhou o celular: 02:20 da manhã. Antes de bloquear a tela, viu o chamado para a próxima corrida: O local era uma balada super cara a uns 6 quarteirões da conveniência e o nome que aparecia na tela era _Oh Sehun_.

Kyungsoo se deslocou até o local de encontro com o Sr. Oh andando de maneira acelerada. Naquela noite havia escolhido um look um pouco menos preto: Estava com uma camiseta branca, lisa e bem ajustada ao seu corpo, sem estar colada e uma calça jeans de lavagem escura com a barra dobrada e um Vans old skool preto, sim, aquele que foi motivo de um monólogo chato de Chanyeol falando que Kyungsoo deveria usar tênis mais confortáveis e _blábláblá_ . Chegando a frente da balada, percebeu que estava totalmente destoado de sua realidade: O prédio tinha um pé direito até maior que o do Hall de sua nova moradia, provando que ricos querem tetos que estejam cada vez mais perto do céu. O local tinha um estilo meio urbano chic, algo como um industrial que não tinha toda a graxa e ferrugem que haveria em um galpão abandonado. Algumas pessoas estavam do lado de fora da balada conversando e todas se portavam e vestiam-se de maneira que chegou a constranger o pequeno motorista sobre estar ali. Logo, encontrou na àrea de espera do vallet um homem alto com o celular na mão, _talvez aquele fosse o seu cliente_ , pensou.

Ao se aproximar do homem, percebeu que era um jovem que parecia ser da idade de Jongin, se não mais novo. Era bem alto e tinha uma postura invejável, esperando que ele chegasse e que o carro fosse trazido pelo manobrista, sua coluna estava completamente reta e toda a sua aura gritava dinheiro e classe, além de ser lindo! Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse observar mais o jovem, ele mesmo perguntou de maneira mole ao baixinho se era o motorista que estava esperando.

— Oi, você é o… — Sehun disse um pouco embolado e olhou no visor para confirmar o nome do motorista, forçou a visão para ter certeza do que estava lendo e o menor interviu - Sou Do Kyungsoo, você é o Sr. Oh Sehun? — Kyungsoo cumprimentou timidamente o maior, sem perceber que ele também o fez e quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao levantar, rindo descontroladamente.

_Deus, o cara é lindo, espero que não vomite no carro pois o cheiro de álcool tá forte pra caralho_ , pensou abrindo a porta do banco de trás da BMW preta do cliente, o manobrista foi mais rápido do que Kyungsoo esperava. _Ok, agora é só entrar e não causar nenhum acidente nessa belezinha_ , fez uma nota mental antes de apertar o botão para ligar o carro.

Ao ligar o carro, o rádio começou a tocar bem baixo um R&B suave, bem década passada. O senhor Oh não parecia se importar muito, só olhava para o telefone e dava risadinhas, estava tão aéreo devido a bebida, que não percebeu que o motorista o olhava pelo retrovisor, apreciando todas as curvas do rosto totalmente perfeito e esculpido. Mas Kyungsoo estava além de apreciando a beleza do cliente, tentando lembrar de onde conhecia seu sobrenome e aquele rosto… A corrida não era longa, precisava lembrar rápido de onde o conhecia. Subitamente o homem grita algo no banco de trás.

— Hyungnim, seu filho da puta! — As palavras saíram totalmente arrastadas da boca do jovem, a voz do outro lado da linha parecia gritar — Tá, tá bom! Eu tô com o Designated Driver aqui, vou fazer o cara ir lá no Tigre pegar essa porra? A gente já tá chegando no meu prédio! — Sehun falou enquanto fazia caretas para o telefone, como era difícil para Kyungsoo não prestar a atenção na conversa do rapaz, decidiu reduzir a velocidade até que o cliente decidisse. Era inegável o medo que sentiu quando viu que teria que sair de sua rota. A casa do senhor Oh era muito perto do prédio de Jongin e ele estava cansado, não via a hora de deitar no sofá fofinho e dormir até o horário do almoço, porém, todo dinheiro era bem vindo no momento e resolveu que se fosse oferecido uma grana a mais para ele desviar a rota, aceitaria. O cara parecia alguém com muito dinheiro e quando Kyungsoo pensou no nome dele, lembrou de onde o conhecia. Indústrias Oh, eles eram um conglomerado da área alimentícia e Sehun já havia estampado as campanhas publicitárias de alguns dos produtos da empresa. Também já havia sido embaixador de uma marca famosa de cosméticos. _Caramba_ , ele pensou ao parar no semáforo, _como eu não reconheci o embaixador da BBH?_ Antes que o sinal verde aparecesse, Sehun havia desligado a chamada e perguntou um pouco constrangido

— Sr. Motorista? Você poderia fazer um desvio na rota? Eu não vou te matar ou vender seus órgãos não, nem tenho força pra isso… É que meu...amigo, isso, amigo! Me pediu para buscar uma encomenda pra ele, eu te pago o dobro! — A fala de Sehun parecia confusa, porém não ao ponto de Kyungsoo não entender o que o mais novo estava pedindo, concordou com a cabeça e logo sentiu um objeto em seu ombro: Sehun o cutucava com seu telefone, que estava com o GPS ligado no endereço de desvio da rota.

O motorista então pegou o telefone e fez uma curva no meio da avenida vazia e continuou pelo caminho indicado no celular de Oh. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, se ele contasse para Jongin ou até para Seungsoo, levaria um grande sermão sobre ser burro de se colocar em uma situação tão estranha e possivelmente perigosa. Vindo do melhor amigo, totalmente compreensível, já vindo do irmão, seria totalmente hipócrita. O ponto é que Kyungsoo sempre foi uma pessoa imprevisível, o que era difícil até para ele mesmo. Sentia vontade de coisas e se colocava em situações que nem sempre pareciam as mais confortáveis ou racionais, pareciam ser escolhas instintivas ou um desejo enorme de sentir algo que não fosse aquele receio de tudo dar errado. Nessas situações Kyungsoo conseguia simplesmente desligar seu cérebro de pensar nas consequências.

Alguns minutos depois da ligação que ouviu dentro do carro, estavam em uma parte um pouco afastada de Seul, mas nada perigoso. Entraram em algumas ruas estreitas até chegar em um pequeno estabelecimento que a princípio fez com que Do lembrasse do restaurante de sua família. Na placa do local dizia ser um restaurante de frango, mas estava fechado e uma luz fraca era vista pela janela, bem no fundo onde parecia ser a cozinha. Sehun estava balbuciando algumas coisas desconexas dentro do carro e digitando freneticamente no celular, quando um homem grande e cabeludo saiu pela porta, carregando uma pequena caixa branca de papelão. O homem bateu com os dedos no vidro do motorista, fazendo com que os dois homens dentro do carro se assustassem, Sehun então abriu o vidro da porta de trás e chamou a atenção do outro.

— E ai Tigrão? Essa é a encomenda do Hyungnim? Me dá aqui logo que eu tô com sono e quero ir pra casa! — Sehun disse colocando o celular ao seu lado no banco. O homem do lado de fora ficou assustado com Sehun no banco de trás, olhou para o assento à frente da direção e apontou.

— Desde quando você anda com motorista, pirralho? Seus pais não te tiraram as mordomias ou algo assim? O filho do professor sabe que você não veio sozinho? — O homem olhou feio para Kyungsoo que gelou dentro do carro. Agora era o momento que todos aqueles pensamentos sobre ter entrado em uma grande roubada estavam vindo à tona. 

— Não posso ser pego pela polícia dirigindo bêbado, isso faria com que eu perdesse minha herança também, Tigre. Mas é isso aí, passa a encomenda e a gente se tromba algum dia — tomou a pequena caixa da mão do homem que resmungava enquanto o carro se afastava, logo depois de Sehun falar para Kyungsoo sair daquele lugar. Ao colocar o GPS para voltar ao endereço da casa do Sr. Oh, o trajeto mandava darem uma volta pela rua de trás, que não era tão estreita mas estava muito escura. O que foi essencial para que o motorista visse que estavam sendo seguidos. O carro que os seguia era uma SUV preta, que por descuido o condutor do outro carro esqueceu de apagar os faróis a hora que entraram na rua escura, chamando a atenção de Do. Aquilo o lembrou de todas as vezes que teve que despistar as pessoas que ficavam nervosas com Seungsoo, por ter derrubado bebida nelas, falado algo ridículo ou deixado de pagar alguma de suas muitas dívidas. 

— Senhor Oh — Sehun olhou espantado para o motorista, que até o momento não tinha se pronunciado — Estamos sendo seguidos por uma SUV preta. Por favor, não olhe para trás. Você os conhece? Devo despistá-los? — A voz de Kyungsoo era muito firme e masculina, Sehun não havia percebido até o momento. Não conseguia pensar em quem poderia ser, Tigre não era um associado muito conhecido de pessoas de fora da organização e geralmente ele ia aos lugares, as pessoas quase não iam até ele. Mesmo assim, preferiu pecar pelo excesso e confiou na firmeza vinda da voz daquele motorista que não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era.

— Kyungsoo, certo? Pode me chamar de Sehun, odeio formalidades e acho que você é mais velho do que eu. Eu não sei quem são, se puder por favor, despistá-los, acho que será seguro para nós dois — O motorista viu uma sobriedade forçada aparecer no cliente, ele claramente não sabia o que estava acontecendo e aparentava medo, o que o deixou com medo também.

Pessoas têm reações muito diferentes em situações de perigo, não tem só a ver com controle emocional, mas demonstrações físicas involuntárias de medo e verbalizações estranhas podem acontecer, naquele momento, Kyungsoo tinha duas opções: Despistar o carro que estava seguindo-os e rezar para que aquele modelo riquinho não quisesse matá-lo ou algo assim. Ou poderia paralisar ali e sabe-se lá o que iria acontecer. Escolheu a primeira opção, mas decidiu perguntar o que raios estava acontecendo alí.

— Oh Sehun, você sabe o motivo pelo qual poderia estar sendo seguido? Talvez o pacote que você recebeu? — Kyungsoo perguntou intrigado, entrando em uma avenida e aumentando a velocidade, vendo que o carro preto ainda estava em sua cola. 

— VOCÊ É POLICIAL? — Sehun gritou dentro do carro, mas seus dedos não desgrudavam do celular, provavelmente pedindo ajuda à pessoa que pediu que ele pegasse a encomenda. 

— Não, eu não sou. Mas neste momento quero saber se tenho que me preocupar em desviar de tiros, de possíveis acidentes forçados ou de uma porrada — O motorista tentava não demonstrar a preocupação que tomava conta de si. Ele percebeu que o outro fazia o mesmo, por isso não podia demonstrar fraqueza. Observou então que o plano do carro que estava os seguindo era colocá-lo em uma área pouco movimentada e quando fixou mais o olhar para dentro do veículo de trás, pela janela da frente, percebia um cano comprido e preto entre os bancos da frente. Era uma arma, uma arma grande.

Os instintos então entraram em ação. Gritou para que Sehun colocasse o cinto e se segurasse e o carro patinou pela avenida que estavam. Kyungsoo voltou ao bairro que estavam antes em alta velocidade e continuavam sendo seguidos pelo SUV preto. No primeiro cruzamento a BMW preta passou reto pelos semáforos, saindo ilesa da roleta russa que haviam passado, deixando o utilitário para trás, pois um grande caminhão entrou no caminho. Aquilo ajudou mas não os despistou por muito tempo, então Kyung tomou a decisão de entrar nas ruas estreitas do bairro e percebeu um grande caminhão de mudança parado em uma viela, à sua direita. Entrou na pequena rua de ré e fez a baliza mais rápida e precisa que Sehun viu na vida. Desligou o carro e disse contendo a afobação.

— Desliga esse celular e abaixa — A ordem foi acatada sem contestação. Os dois abaixaram aproveitando que o caminhão escondia o carro da visão de quem passava pela rua que a SUV iria seguir. Devido ao horário, Kyungsoo abriu um pouco o vidro para que o som de fora ficasse mais claro. Assim que o barulho do motor do outro carro, o som abafado do rádio e vozes resmungando saíram de seu radar, soltou para o cliente.

— Mais 5 segundos e podemos ir. Vamos sair pelo mesmo lado. Não vai dar tempo deles fazerem a volta — Sehun assentiu e o outro ligou o carro, acelerando até que chegassem no bairro de ambos.

— Desculpa o surto lá atrás. Se você fosse policial já teria me tocado. Obrigada por salvar minha vida, sei lá o que que iam fazer — Sehun parecia aliviado com tudo aquilo, mas era intrigante para o motorista como o jovem não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo com ele. Geralmente as pessoas têm algum tipo de imaginário de quem possam ser seus inimigos e do poder deles, Sehun não parecia ter noção alguma.

— Nossas vidas — corrigiu Kyungsoo quase chegando ao luxuoso condomínio que Sehun vivia. — Você, hm, poderia me passar o dinheiro extra por aqui? No aplicativo existe uma restrição idiota de gorjeta — Disse um pouco envergonhado mas convicto que quase morrer valia mais do que 50 dólares.

— Hm, firme você hein? — Sehun pegou a carteira rindo — Mas está certo. Vou te pagar em dinheiro pois você salvou minha vida e não quero revista na minha cola depois de descobrirem que eu dei uma bela gorjeta para um motorista. Vão achar que eu transei com você e por mais que seja uma gracinha — Sehun fitou Kyungsoo de maneira maliciosa — Eu sou hétero. — O rosto do menor corou rapidamente, o deixando totalmente desconfortável com o elogio repentino do cliente. O jovem baixinho então pegou a generosa quantia e saiu do carro. 

Observou Sehun tomar controle da direção e adentrar a garagem do condomínio enquanto caminhava para algumas quadras à frente, onde ficava o Estúdio de Jongin. O sol já estava iluminando quase que completamente o céu, mostrando que a confusão que havia vivido custou algumas horas de sono. Chegando no apartamento, viu um bilhete escrito que seu companheiro de quarto estava na casa de Chanyeol e que “Soo” podia dormir tranquilamente. O baixinho então pegou seu tapa-olho e uma coberta bem grossa e se deitou no sofá confortável da nova moradia, mesmo que o sol entrasse aos poucos pela grande janela do loft, só precisava descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

Sortudo, essa era a palavra que descrevia Oh Sehun pois era muito intransigente e despreocupado com sua vida e seus negócios, mesmo assim, nunca havia passado por algum tipo de apuro ou prejuízo, ainda. Aquela madrugada comprovava sua sorte: O pacote que Baekhyun havia lhe pedido estava seguro, conseguiu fugir de quem quer que seja os que estavam lhe seguindo, zero arranhões em seu corpo ou em sua BMW e em casa, graças ao motorista gracinha que era ótimo na direção. Antes que pudesse comemorar a sua sorte com um banho demorado e depois seguir para a cama, uma voz veio do meio do corredor escuro que levava aos quartos de seu luxuoso apartamento.

— Você precisa parar de agir como um menino imprudente — A voz ficava cada vez mais próxima com seus passos adentrando a casa — Se quiser continuar sem um segurança e motorista na sua cola, pare de beber até esse horário e finja ser responsável! É sério, Oh Sehun, se tivesse morrido eu iria até o inferno te buscar - Era uma voz feminina que ele conhecia muito bem. Sehun sabia que ela não estava errada, aquela realmente foi por pouco. A voz era da pessoa com quem estava trocando mensagens enquanto Kyungsoo ‘o tirava’ daquela perseguição. Se mandasse mensagem para Hyungnim as coisas só iriam piorar: Baekhyun era seu amigo e seu chefe, porém negócios sempre vinham em primeiro lugar.

— Diretora Song, eu estou vivo, não estou? — Disse olhando profundamente para a caixa, enquanto a entregava — Como pode ver, está em perfeito estado e agora finalmente posso dormir — Sehun soltou um longo suspiro e tentou passar por Qian Song sem fazer contato visual ou esperar para que ela lhe dissesse algo sobre o objeto ou qualquer outro assunto, mas foi bruscamente impedido de seguir até seus aposentos.

— Preste bem atenção, Oh — Qian disse segurando o braço do rapaz de maneira firme, mas em nenhum momento o machucando. — Você não sabe se aquele motorista era um infiltrado dos Kim ou um policial. Aliás, você nem sabe quem é aquele cara. — Os olhos da mulher mais velha pareciam fuzilar o jovem assim como suas unhas foram afundando um pouco mais nos braços dele - Além de imprudente também se tornou um homenzinho mal educado? Não acha que deveria pedir minha permissão para se retirar e ir dormir? — A mulher então o apertou mais, de uma maneira em que tomou o controle do corpo de Sehun: o colocou à sua frente e se posicionou muito perto, sentindo o cheiro de álcool misturado com perfume e um fundo de maconha.

— Ainda bem que eu sou uma funcionária muito competente e descobri que o menino que veio lhe trazer está limpo. Aliás, o irmão dele é o encrenqueiro, talvez faça sentido que ele dirija tão bem - Enquanto falava sobre seu trabalho de investigação, Song passava os dedos pelo peitoral de Oh Sehun, fazendo um trajeto livre até encontrar os mamilos do rapaz, que eram cobertos por uma camisa de seda cinza.

— A sorte está do meu lado, como sempre. — Sehun tentava ignorar os movimentos da mulher e procurou afastar lentamente o corpo enquanto continuava a conversa — O cara realmente dirige muito bem, fiquei impressionado com as manobras que ele fez e como conseguiu despistar a SUV. Agora, por favor, noona, me deixe dormir — O jovem finalmente conseguiu afastar seu corpo das mãos da colega de trabalho, que o olhava com desdém mas havia entendido a mensagem: Ele estava cansado e os jogos sexuais comuns entre eles não aconteceriam naquele momento. Victoria Song, como era conhecida na empresa onde era diretora, morava no mesmo prédio do herdeiro das indústrias Oh e não tinha parcimônia em usar seu conhecimento da senha da porta de entrada do apartamento do modelo quando bem entendesse. Porém, sabia quando era o momento de não insistir em algo e foi embora, o deixando sozinho naquela manhã de sábado.

  
  


Um feixe de luz entrou subitamente no quarto de Oh Sehun, na sequência, seu corpo era descoberto de maneira bruta e antes que pudesse ver quem era a pessoa grosseira que o acordara, uma almofada o atingiu na cabeça.

— Song Noona precisa te ensinar a beber e acordar cedo no outro dia, Sehunnie — o deboche entrava nos ouvidos de Sehun como um zumbido. Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos, se deparou com a figura de Baekhyun parado na frente da cama, com uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e uma camiseta preta ajustada no corpo, olhando despreocupadamente para o celular e digitando algo.

— Eu sei beber! — Soltou em um resmungo — Ia chegar cedo em casa se não fosse sua encomenda e aquela perseguição toda que rolou lá perto do restaurante do Tigre... — Sehun levantou de maneira preguiçosa e olhou com desdém para a falta de atenção que recebia do amigo e chefe e seguiu para o banheiro enquanto ouvia o mais velho se pronunciar.

— A encomenda era importante, fico feliz que não tenha acontecido nada demais com ela e nem com você. — Ouviu outro resmungo de dentro do banheiro e riu baixinho - Se você tivesse um motorista qualificado, eu não teria medo desse tipo de situação que os Kim adoram enfiar a nossa família — Sim, Baekhyun considerava Sehun, Qian e outras pessoas da organização como primos e tios, pois seu pai o criou desta maneira. Ao ouvir a palavra "tivesse" e "motorista" na mesma frase dita pelo chefe, Sehun não conseguiu não rir da situação.

— AAH Hyungnim, você é bem engraçado né? — Olhou de maneira provocativa para Baekhyun, que respondeu com o mesmo olhar — Você não é exemplo para falar sobre ter motorista qualificado né? O seu dedo e o da Qian Noona para escolher profissionais é podre demais! Quantas vezes você teve motoristas que sumiram depois de um dia de trabalho, que foram subornados pelos Kim, tiveram problemas com drogas, bebidas... A lista é grande né, Hyungnim? — Sehun disse enquanto sentava confortavelmente na cama e olhava para o mais velho esperando entender o motivo da visita.

— É, eu sei disso. A diretora Song — Baekhyun olhou novamente para o celular e bufou cansado — Separou alguns candidatos para entrevistarmos amanhã mas todos me parecem iguais aos antigos. Apenas um deles é aceitável, porém eu acho que não daria certo, ele tem a sua idade e parece que o sonho é ser cantor… Não vai durar muito tempo. — Sehun concordou balançando a cabeça pensando em como ajudar o chefe. Logo o Designated Driver que o trouxe para casa no outro dia veio em sua mente: O cara parecia não ser do meio deles, dirigia bem e fazia perguntas que ele não lembrava muito, mas recordava que elas podiam facilmente ser respondidas com Sim ou Não, algo que Baekhyun apreciava bastante. Antes de ponderar qualquer coisa sobre o jovem, resolveu dizer:

— Baekhyun Hyungnim, e se você entrevistasse o cara que me tirou da perseguição de ontem? O motorista do aplicativo? — O mais velho ouviu atentamente a sugestão de seu diretor de vendas e amigo. Geralmente ele não dava muita atenção para os conselhos de Sehun que não fossem relacionados às vendas dos cosméticos da BBH e das substâncias que a família vendia ilegalmente na noite de Seul, porém, aquilo não parecia tão besta quanto as outras coisas que Oh dizia.

— Você nem lembra direito do que aconteceu ontem a noite, como pode querer que aquele cara seja meu motorista? — Mesmo tendo gostado da ideia, nunca perderia a chance de provocar o amigo.

— Olha aqui — O mais novo disse sério para Baekhyun, que ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação do outro — Se não acredita em mim que o cara é bom de direção, peça para a Noona te entregar o dossiê que ela fez enquanto ele me trazia para casa! Ela tava tão preocupada com essa sua encomenda que descobriu até o nome do bisavô do bonitinho! - Sehun se levantou em direção a cozinha e foi seguido por Byun.

— Ok. Eu vou pedir pra ela esse dossiê. E você sabe que não era por causa da encomenda que ela ficou preocupada. Você mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ia morrer e que tinham caras com bazucas atrás de vocês — Baekhyun mostrou no celular os prints que recebeu da mulher e deu risadinhas enquanto viu o rosto de Sehun mudar novamente de expressão, que passou de confiante para envergonhado. Vendo a mudança do amigo, resolveu mexer mais com as emoções dele.

— E você não devia falar de outras pessoas na frente da Qian Noona, ela pode entender que não quer mais ser o brinquedinho dela… — Baekhyun não pode deixar de analisar minuciosamente a careta que Oh Sehun fez ao ouvir a palavra _brinquedinho_. O mais novo continuou suas reclamações enquanto Baekhyun pedia o dossiê do tal Designated Driver que Song havia feito.

O final de semana de Kyungsoo tinha sido de muito trabalho. Menos corridas do que o normal no domingo mas que foram bem vindas pois o baixinho precisava estudar e a segunda já começou apressada para ele e Jongin, que perderam a hora para a faculdade e saíram os dois correndo do apartamento onde moravam. Assim que se separaram dentro do campus e um deles estava chegando próximo à entrada do departamento onde estudava, o telefone tocou.

— Bom dia. Esse é o telefone do Sr. Do Kyungsoo? — Uma voz feminina perguntou delicadamente. Kyungsoo não sabia sobre o que poderia ser a ligação mas logo tratou de responder a pergunta:

— Sim, sou eu mesmo — Respondeu com sua voz firme e grave.

— Do Kyungsoo, meu nome é Victoria Song e eu sou diretora geral da BBH Cosmetics — Ao ouvir o nome da empresa, o rapaz parou no meio do caminho que percorria até a sala de aula e ficou ansioso para entender o motivo da ligação — Temos uma posição em nossa empresa e gostaria de saber se teria um horário hoje à tarde para conversarmos — Os lábios em formato de coração abriram em um tímido sorriso e ele arrumou envergonhado os óculos, como se a mulher do outro lado do telefone pudesse vê-lo.

— Posso sim, Srta. Song. — Do mal podia acreditar que faria uma entrevista em uma empresa do segmento que tanto almejava entrar. A mulher lhe disse que iria passar algumas informações por email e o baixinho nem pensou em perguntar qual era a vaga ou como a empresa tinha seu contato, apenas aceitou a oportunidade.

Prova feita e o fim das aulas fizeram Kyungsoo sair correndo para o apartamento, não queria aparecer na entrevista com as roupas que ia para a faculdade: calça e camiseta preta com um tênis da mesma cor e boné combinando. Antes de qualquer coisa, avisou Jongin da novidade, que ficou muito feliz pelo amigo e não quis acabar com a alegria do outro quando pensou em questionar algumas coisas sobre a vaga ou como encontraram seu currículo.

A BBH Cosmetics ficava em um prédio espelhado no coração empresarial da cidade, não muito longe do apartamento que Kyungsoo vivia com Kim Jongin. Qian entrou na sala onde iria conduzir a entrevista e deu de cara com o chefe sentado de maneira confortável em uma das cadeiras da sala de reunião. Baekhyun usava uma camisa branca, blazer e calça social preta, perfeitamente ajustados ao seu corpo esguio. Os cabelos castanhos não estavam muito arrumados e os óculos de grau de armação fina ficavam um pouco caídos no nariz perfeito do CEO da empresa. Byun parecia um pouco preocupado ao olhar papéis que estavam na mesa e segurava uma caneta, girando-a entre os dedos.

— Você realmente acha que é uma boa ideia colocar esse menino para ser meu motorista? — Qian se assustou que o chefe havia percebido sua presença na sala, a mulher estava com uma roupa parecida com a de Baekhyun, a diferença era a calça de couro justa e grandes brincos de prata, que provavelmente custavam mais do que o salário de muitos dos funcionários da empresa. 

— Pelo que aprendi sobre o Sr.Do, ele é muito comprometido. O que você deve se perguntar, Sr. Byun — olhou para o chefe e deu um leve sorriso ao chamá-lo de maneira tão diferente do usual quando estavam sozinhos ou resolvendo assuntos da família — É se um estudante de química da SNU com ótimas notas aceitaria ser seu motorista. Eu disse na ligação que era uma oportunidade na empresa, porém não disse para qual cargo.

— E ele aceitou logo de cara? Não te perguntou nada? Esse menino me parece muito bobo — Baekhyun realmente titubeou ao saber que o jovem não havia feito muitas perguntas e apenas aceitou conversar com Song.

— Às vezes eu acho que você não sabe o poder do nome da empresa que comanda, Byun Baekhyun. O menino sonha trabalhar aqui, ele pode não lembrar, mas já veio fazer uma visita com a faculdade e deixou seus contatos no nosso RH, para uma possível vaga de estágio… Não aconteceu mas ele deve imaginar que seja uma vaga na àrea do laboratório — Qian disse enquanto arrumava a mesa de reunião e ajeitava os papéis que havia trazido de sua sala. — Talvez eu tenha que negociar algumas coisas com o menino, mas prefiro não pensar nisso agora e deixar a conversa com ele fluir, ver onde tudo isso vai dar. Ele precisa de dinheiro e está morando de favor. - Baekhyun ouviu atentamente a mulher mais velha dar detalhes da vida do candidato. Por terem vindo de famílias ricas, mal podiam entender o que era precisar de dinheiro ou morar de “favor” na casa de alguém. Concordou com a diretora e deu total aval para que ela fizesse o que achasse melhor.

— Assim que terminar a entrevista, se ele aceitar fazer um teste de direção, me avise e encontrarei ele na garagem do prédio — disse deixando a mulher sozinha na sala enquanto se perdia em alguns de seus pensamentos e preocupações.

Pontual. Uma palavra pouco conhecida no vocabulário de Kyungsoo, porém essencial para causar uma boa impressão e era isso que ele estava sendo naquele momento. Entrou no grande prédio da BBH Cosmetics e logo foi atendido por uma das muitas recepcionistas que ficavam no lobby de entrada. Ao ser anunciado, subiu em um dos andares mais altos do prédio e foi levado por um simpático funcionário até a sala de reunião onde seria sua conversa com a Diretora Song. Do estava com uma camisa branca coberta por um suéter cinza, que combinava com a calça social um pouco justa demais que havia encontrado em uma das malas que não teve tempo de arrumar nos armários da nova casa. Seus cabelos estavam recém lavados e acabou deixando-os ao natural, com a franja cobrindo parte da grossa sobrancelha e lhe dando uma expressão mais jovem e até inocente. Seu acompanhante bateu na porta da sala de vidro jateado e foram recebidos por uma elegante mulher que tinha um sorriso leve e contido em seus lábios.

— Do Kyungsoo-ssi, prazer. Sou a Diretora Song, a pessoa que falou com você ao telefone hoje pela manhã — a mulher comprimentou o jovem, que retribuiu o gesto e ela o direcionou para uma das cadeiras da grande mesa de reuniões. Sentou-se encarando do _talvez_ futuro motorista do chefe e observou os papéis que estavam à sua frente.

— Bom, Kyungsoo. Gostaria de agradecer a sua presença. Sei que o convoquei de maneira repentina, porém a posição que temos aberta é de extrema importância para organização e não acredito que eu tenha falado sobre ela ainda então perdão por isso — Qian era muito boa em persuadir pessoas. Ela havia ensinado Baekhyun tudo que sabia e procurava afastar esse conhecimento de Sehun para que continuasse tendo ele em suas mãos, assim como queria fazer com o pobre motorista que a olhava de maneira contida. Porém, era visível uma leve ansiedade para saber do que se tratava todo aquele encontro.

Seria mentira se dissesse que não pensou em mil coisas no percurso não muito longo entre sua casa e a empresa, tentou esvaziar sua mente e apenas deixar com que o universo assegurasse que ele sairia da situação complicada que se encontrava desde que perdeu o emprego.

— Talvez a posição não seja exatamente a que você esperava. Porém hoje precisamos de um motorista experiente para nosso CEO, Byun Baekhyun — _Ok_ , pensou, _não era exatamente isso que eu esperava quando aceitei vir aqui_. Sua expressão era totalmente confusa, não muito diferente do que acontecia em sua cabeça. Não entendia como sabiam que ele era motorista aos finais de semana, não entendia se aquilo era realmente importante ou não, porque por mais que gostasse da empresa e acreditasse que os produtos eram de boa qualidade, não era muito ligado em descobrir quem era o fundador, como a marca girava na figura do CEO e como esse tal de Byun Baekhyun era.

— Srta. Song, eu… — Mesmo que tivesse feito uma pequena pausa logo após a mulher falar sobre a vaga, ainda se sentiu inseguro para responder se queria continuar aquela conversa ou se apenas agradeceria e iria embora da empresa — ...não tenho muita certeza se sou a melhor pessoa para o cargo — Kyungsoo disse com a voz baixa, mas tentando manter a firmeza e a serenidade. 

— Sei que parece estranho, porém soube de como foi sua última corrida de sábado como motorista de aplicativo — a mulher agora não desviava o olhar de Kyungsoo, ela parecia querer ler os pensamentos do baixinho e persuadi-lo em querer ouvir mais sobre a proposta e aceitar sem nenhum questionamento.

— Aah...O Sr. Oh Sehun deve ser um grande amigo do CEO da empresa, certo? Eu entendo. Porém esse é apenas meu trabalho temporário, não tenho interesse em seguir carreira como motorista — disse tentando desviar do olhar cirúrgico de Victoria/Qian — Estou quase me formando em química e por mais que não tenha trabalhado na área até o momento, confio no meu potencial e nas minhas boas notas para conseguir algo no que planejei para minha carreira. — O jovem motorista tentou não parecer arrogante ao falar sobre não querer aceitar um cargo que não requeria seus conhecimentos científicos. Primeiro pois não tinha vergonha de assumir que era um dos trabalhos que fazia para sustentar seus estudos e segundo porque no fundo gostava de dirigir e se sentia confortável fazendo aquilo. 

Song ouviu atentamente ao motorista de aplicativo e estudante de química dizer seus motivos para não aceitar o trabalho e para ela, eles faziam muito sentido. Quando o chefe ligou no sábado pela manhã pedindo seu dossiê sobre o Sr. Do e comentou a ideia de Sehun, ela quis xingar o mais novo entre eles. Falar que a ideia era ridícula e que Kyungsoo tinha notas muito boas para aceitar algo assim… Porém, ao conversarem, ela e Baekhyun entenderam que com o conhecimento do jovem, ele poderia ser algo além do que um motorista, poderia ajudá-lo nas situações da família, caso sentissem que era realmente de confiança e não surtaria ao descobrir que Baekhyun queria usar seu laboratório que fazia cremes noturnos e outros produtos de skincare como um laboratório de metanfetamina, com insumos vindos da américa para uma "nova linha de produtos para cabelo".

— Eu imaginei que essa seria sua resposta e não tiro sua razão em trazer estes apontamentos para a conversa. Porém, tenho uma proposta: Você trabalha durante 6 meses para o nosso CEO como motorista. Enquanto isso, deixamos você usar nossos laboratórios para criar um case ou um projeto e nos apresentar, se gostarmos do que você nos mostrou, te garanto que será contratado como Analista de Pesquisa na equipe que desejar — Qian soltou aquela grande estratégia pra recrutar Kyungsoo como se tivesse pensado em tudo aquilo durante dias, mas na verdade, foi mais para milésimos de segundo. 

Ela sabia que ele queria se desenvolver em sua área e trabalhar na BBH criando novos produtos ou estudando novos materiais e ingredientes. Não almejava ser motorista de quem quer que fosse, porém, o menino tinha impressionado um Sehun bêbado e depois dela ter passado a tarde toda do sábado e parte do domingo tentando acessar a câmera interna do carro de Sehun (descobrindo que o mais novo estava recebendo ‘alguns presentes’ de uma das assistentes da empresa uns dias antes) pode ver toda a perseguição e a maneira com que aquele motorista conduziu tudo com calma e destreza. Ela precisava que Baekhyun pudesse contar com alguém assim, pois não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria continuar na Coréia ajudando aquele que praticamente foi criado como seu irmão mais novo.

Para Kyungsoo, toda essa história era muito estranha. Qual era o motivo da Diretora geral da empresa estar entrevistando alguém para ser motorista do CEO? Por que oferecer um acordo tão doido quanto esse para ele? Por que não poderia ser chamado para um programa de estágio ou algo assim? 

— Eu não queria parecer grosseiro ou materialista demais mas… O salário? — Tanto Qian quanto Kyungsoo pisavam em ovos: Ele, olhava para a mulher sem entender qual seria o valor que ela diria. Ela, preocupada em colocar um salário que cobrisse as possíveis despesas do mais novo de forma que ele aceitasse o emprego. Pegou um papel e escreveu um valor razoavelmente compatível com os gastos do jovem e um bônus: os semestres faltantes da faculdade pagos pela empresa. Passou o papel para as mãos do motorista que abriu e tentou conter o sorriso. Aquele era um ótimo salário, cobriria seus gastos, conseguiria pagar Jongin e consequentemente Chanyeol e com o bônus da faculdade paga, poderia mandar dinheiro para o pai. 

— O valor te agrada? — Victoria resolveu voltar ao modo de persuasão, procurou os grandes olhos do mais novo, que a observava de maneira curiosa, um misto de receio e admiração.

— Sim! — respondeu firme — Mas gostaria de saber os horários de trabalho, neste último semestre não tenho muitas aulas, só o término do meu trabalho de conclusão e as… as horas de estágio - Kyungsoo havia esquecido do motivo pelo qual ficou realmente feliz com a ligação de alguém da BBH: Precisava completar suas horas de estágio.

— Fique tranquilo, sim? Nada mais justo do que assinarmos suas horas pelo tempo que você fará o case para nos apresentar. O Sr. Byun é muito comprometido com sua empresa e procura novos talentos. Por mais que essa oportunidade seja incomum, ela é extremamente vantajosa para você — a diretora então afastou a cadeira e cruzou as pernas, fixando novamente seus olhos no motorista.

— Srta. Song, eu estou interessado na vaga — mesmo que tentasse manter a firmeza, a voz de Kyungsoo parecia um pouco encabulada. — Como serão os próximos passos? — A mulher então sorriu de maneira contida, assim como fez quando ele entrou na sala e respondeu com um tom um tanto quanto animado, algo que destoava de sua imagem séria e elegante.

— Perfeito! Você teria algum tempo para fazer uma espécie de prova prática? — Song disse se dirigindo a porta da sala, esperando apenas a resposta de Do para sair.

— Prova prática? — Kyungsoo tinha tempo, só queria entender exatamente o que faria a seguir.

— O CEO precisa ir até um dos novos galpões que estamos pensando em alugar. Provavelmente com a nova linha de produtos de cabelo, precisaremos de um espaço maior para a produção, se aceitar, vou até a sala dele confirmar algumas questões e pedirei para que o Sr. Lee te encaminhe para a garagem e mostre o carro do Sr. Byun — Toda a expressão corporal de Victoria/Qian era de que Do já havia aceitado e ela queria sair logo da sala para falar com seu chefe. Aquilo, obviamente fez com que o jovem se sentisse um pouco pressionado, mas ainda podia dizer não, aquilo não era uma assinatura, nem tinha certeza se passaria no teste.

— Hm, ok! Tudo bem. Espero aqui então? — O jovem perguntou com os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos de grau de armação grossa e a mulher assentiu e saiu em direção a uma sala no final do corredor. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo ali. _Com essa grana, vou poder pagar o Jongin e até procurar um lugar bom para morar, nem precisa ser tão perto assim daqui_ , pensou enquanto brincava com o seu crachá de visitante, _mas tudo isso é tão estranho… É uma proposta moldada para todas as minhas necessidades… Isso não faz sentido nenhum, pra me contratar como motorista!_

Seus pensamentos eram extremamente conflituosos e sua intuição não parecia muito certa do que fazer. Tentou manter a calma e esperou que alguém viesse o chamar para seguir para a garagem. Já Qian, estava certa de que teria que partir para a fase dois de seu plano persuasivo, já que havia concedido uma proposta bem da maluca para Do Kyungsoo e realmente não tinha certeza da reação do chefe com tudo aquilo. Entrou na sala e o homem a esperava. Ela contou os detalhes e a reação foi inesperada.

— Noona... — Eles tinham um acordo: Na empresa Baekhyun não iria se referir a Qian Song por seu nome ou pelo tratativo carinhoso, porém em alguns momentos o mais novo parecia esquecer seus milhões de papéis diferentes na vida. Suspirou e levantou-se de sua cadeira, pegando algumas coisas em cima de sua mesa e pousando seu olhar na diretora a sua frente — Eu não entendi ainda o que você ou o Sehun viram nesse cara, que encanto ele tem para que você fizesse essa negociação doida e pior, ele estar aceitando tudo isso como se fosse normal! — Baekhyun não continha as caretas enquanto pensava no quão insano era tudo aquilo, fazendo com que Qian segurasse o riso apenas sorrindo para o chefe — Eu estava olhando o currículo do menino… Realmente ele é bem inteligente, não é? Você acha que ele pode ser facilmente convencido de que trabalhar para mim pode ser a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele? — Byun não continha as risadas pensando no que havia acabado de falar. Não era tão convencido, mas sabia do poder que tinha tanto no mundo lícito quanto ilícito.

— Eu acho que você tem que conhecer ele e depois me dar o veredito. Ele aceitou fazer o teste prático e não assinou absolutamente nada... — A mulher entregou uma chave para o CEO, que concordou com o que foi dito e saiu a caminho da garagem, para encontrar o tão falado Designated Driver estudante de química que havia encantado sua mentora e seu melhor amigo e protegido.

— Senhor Kyungsoo? — O homem que havia acompanhado Kyungsoo até aquela sala, apareceu novamente o chamando. O jovem então se levantou e seguiu o homem, conforme lhe foi informado. O Sr. Lee explicou qual era o carro do CEO, qual vaga e qual andar o motorista deveria se dirigir. Um Audi RS7, um carro que Kyungsoo achava lindo e fora de seu alcance porém, um pouco “simples” para um homem com aquele cargo. _Isso faz ele ser uma pessoa aceitável, eu acho_ , pensou enquanto estava no elevador que descia até a garagem.

  
  


Ao chegar na vaga onde estava o Audi, percebeu uma figura mais alta que ele, esguia e com a aura que ele sentia mesmo distante, vindo em sua direção. Já havia recebido as chaves do carro e destravou o mesmo, esperando que o CEO chegasse para abrir a porta para ele. Baekhyun não o olhou nos olhos, apenas continuou mexendo no celular enquanto se aproximava do carro. Kyungsoo então abriu a porta do banco de trás e o homem entrou, notando o movimento do jovem que estava sendo testado.

— Muito bem. Você foi melhor do que 80% dos meus ex funcionários — disse enquanto Kyungsoo segurava o sorriso e fechava a porta. Sentou no banco do motorista, ajeitou os retrovisores e ao ajustar o espelho, a situação mais clichê possível ocorreu: encontrou os olhos do futuro chefe o observando. Se sentiu estranho com o primeiro elogio e agora com a troca de olhares profunda, mas não queria lidar com aquilo agora, então apenas saiu do leve transe e ligou o carro, fazendo a manobra para sair da vaga.

— Pelo visto está habituado com o carro, correto? — Baekhyun tinha uma voz imponente sem ser grosseira e Do gostava disso pois entendia que para supostamente aceitar o trabalho, deveria não odiar alguém que tivesse que levar de um canto ao outro. Como primeira impressão, Kyungsoo não odiava Byun.

— Sim — Respondeu de maneira simples, esperando que o homem não fosse tagarela ou algo do tipo — Sr., poderia me indicar o endereço do local para onde devo levá-lo? — O motorista ficou com medo de aquela ser uma situação “pegadinha”, algo eliminatório…

— Aah, provavelmente a Diretora Song esqueceu de lhe avisar. O endereço foi enviado para o seu celular, por favor, siga para este local. Se aceitar o emprego, será avisado com antecedência dos meus compromissos e locais que devo comparecer — Kyungsoo concordou com o homem, que fazia pouco contato, totalmente entretido com alguma conversa no celular.

  
  


Ao sair do prédio, Kyungsoo sentiu que estava fazendo algo que era apenas natural para si. Seguiu o endereço de destino enviado pela diretora, dirigindo de maneira tranquila. Durante a viagem, Baekhyun pediu para que o motorista ligasse o rádio e o homem sincronizou seu celular nele, deixando que uma música interessante tocasse. O motorista logo sorriu totalmente satisfeito com a compatibilidade musical que tinha com o CEO, provando que talvez não fosse de todo ruim dirigir para alguém como ele. Também foi durante a viagem que percebeu gostar muito do cheiro de seu possível futuro chefe, mas quando pensou em olhá-lo com mais detalhe, sentiu um instinto de que deveria continuar como se nada tivesse o atraído.

O destino do CEO da BBH Cosmetics e seu motorista em teste era um galpão recém desocupado em uma àrea industrial e isolada de Seul. Ao encostarem próximo a construção, Kyungsoo parou o carro e desceu para abrir a porta do veículo para Byun, que saiu de maneira rápida e logo o motorista fez um movimento para voltar ao seu assento, sendo barrado pelo avaliador.

— Sr. Do, gostaria que entrasse comigo no prédio — Baekhyun esperou que o motorista o acompanhasse e este fez de maneira desconfiada.

_Se eu não morri com a perseguição com o outro lá, agora eu morro nesse pseudo teste aqui… Puta que pariu, isso deve ser queima de arquivo_ , pensou enquanto caminhava atrás do mais velho, que fez um sinal para que Kyungsoo abrisse os portões do galpão. Após um pequeno esforço para abrir o portão enferrujado e a ‘secada’ que sentiu levar do chefe, passou a ficar mais e mais desconfiado, mas fez de tudo para que seu corpo não entregasse seu medo.

— Fique tranquilo, não te pedi para entrar porque quero fazer algo de ruim com você. — _Droga, pensou, ele percebeu meu medo —_ Quero sua ajuda pois sei que você é estudante de química e se interessa por processos produtivos em cosmetologia. Quero saber se visualiza uma nova linha de produção neste galpão.

Kyungsoo então começou a analisar o local, sentiu-se mais confortável em dar suas opiniões um tanto quanto contidas sobre a estrutura e os planos de Baekhyun. Enquanto caminhavam dentro do prédio vazio, o motorista se forçava a não observar o mais velho, porém, parecia inevitável, quando percebeu estava analisando cada parte do corpo esguio e bonito que trajava roupas sociais perfeitamente ajustadas em seu corpo. Do analisava os braços magros e bonitos, o peitoral que marcava levemente na camisa branca que o CEO usava e procurou ignorar a bunda bonita que o outro tinha, ao vê-lo caminhar um pouco distante de si. Realmente, extremamente bonito.

Byun então recebeu uma ligação e logo avisou o motorista que iriam retornar ao prédio da empresa. Kyung respirou aliviado de que não tinha sido morto ou machucado e voltou ao carro. Antes de assumir o volante, percebeu uma movimentação um pouco estranha há uns metros do local onde estavam. Quando chegaram estava tudo vazio e naquele momento teve a impressão de ver algo parecido com uma van branca e barulhos ecoados de caixotes sendo jogados no chão. Logo entrou e ligou o carro, mas preferiu ficar atendo para um possível perigo. Mesmo a uns 2 quilômetros do local estranho, o motorista resolveu seguir seus instintos e avisar o chefe.

— Sr. Byun, notei que o senhor sabe exatamente o caminho que fizemos para chegar então o avisarei. Percebi uma movimentação estranha na hora que saímos e sinto que devo fazer um caminho um pouco alternativo para chegarmos ao prédio - o motorista disse cauteloso e foi recebido com uma confirmação sem palavras do chefe, que assentiu e continuou lendo alguns papéis que havia trazido consigo. Quando Kyungsoo resolveu entrar em sua ‘rota de fuga’, percebeu uma moto saindo do meio do tráfego pesado e cortando os carros em direção ao Audi. _Puta que pariu, outra perseguição?_ Pensou ao apertar firme o volante, já planejando como sairia daquela avenida que estava mais movimentada do que havia previsto. Foi então que a moto passou reto e Do relaxou confortavelmente os ombros, que haviam ficado tensos na hora que ouviu o ronco da motocicleta. Byun observava atento todas as movimentações do jovem. Foi quando recebeu uma ligação e não se reprimiu de atendê-la na frente de seu _talvez_ novo motorista.

— Pode falar, Paolo — Kyungsoo se surpreendeu com o nome diferente que o CEO disse mas continuou entediado olhando para o congestionamento a frente, andando a 10 km/h. — O que? Não, não! Por favor! Fique aí e avise a todos que eu já estou a caminho — Baekhyun respondeu ao homem do outro lado da linha de maneira apreensiva.

_Será que esse cara quer que eu saia desse congestionamento agora?_ Olhou um pouco desconfiado pelo espelho — Sim sim, ele vai comigo. Estarei ai em 15 minutos. Acalme os nervos de todos. Eu pago a comida cara que todos esses arrombados do caralho comem — _Ok, não esperava esses palavrões_ , pensou apertando as mãos no volante, como se sentisse que teria que achar uma saída para chegar ao escritório em menos de 5 minutos. Antes que perguntasse, ouviu o homem no banco de trás lhe ordenar.

— Não precisa fingir que não ouviu a conversa, por favor, saia dessa merda de trânsito agora! — A voz do homem subiu um pouco o tom mas nada agressivo ou incômodo para Kyungsoo. Estranhamente, aquilo ativou a mesma adrenalina e sensação confusa que teve enquanto fugia do carro que havia perseguido ele e o modelo no último sábado. Confirmou que havia entendido para o mais velho e logo apertou firme o câmbio, dando ré no pequeno espaço que tinha entre ele e o outro carro, saindo por uma vazia e estreita rua lateral. 

Baekhyun mal teve tempo de xingar Sehun por mensagem, quando se deu conta, já estava na frente do prédio e o motorista parecia até que calmo, mesmo com o pedido inusitado. Antes de saírem do carro, resolveu se pronunciar: 

— Acho que entendi o seu encanto, Sr. Do Kyungsoo. A eficiência e a falta de questionamentos idiotas me cativaram, devo admitir. A Diretora Victoria me passou a proposta que ela fez e eu acredito que não tenho nenhuma objeção. Porém, preciso que, tirando seus horários de aula, tenha total comprometimento com este trabalho — Byun disse esperando uma decisão do jovem.

Kyungsoo não tinha certeza, mas ao mesmo tempo não se sentia na posição de não aceitar uma proposta tão milimetricamente pensada para o convencer. Garantiu para o homem que teria disposição de horário tirando suas aulas e momentos de estudo e recebeu o seguinte comentário: — Não se preocupe. Os momentos em que eu estiver na BBH, você terá um laboratório pequeno, porém completo para estudar e fazer seu case — Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam com a notícia. Era definitivamente melhor do que imaginava. Concordou com a cabeça e saiu do carro para abrir a porta ao mais novo chefe. Antes que pudesse fazer uma reverência e dirigir-se ao lobby para esperar a Srta. Song com novas instruções, Baekhyun quebrou o distanciamento aceitável entre funcionários e disse ao pé do seu ouvido.

— Talvez Sehun e a Diretora não tenham percebido o como o seu corpo fala, mas eu percebi — disse percorrendo o corpo do moreno com os olhos — Prefiro que continue tentando conter suas expressões, vão continuar sendo transparentes para mim de qualquer maneira — Nesta última frase, Baekhyun procurou encostar os lábios ao lóbulo do menor, fazendo com que arrepios não sentidos até então atingissem Kyungsoo. O CEO então saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando o motorista com a chave para ser entregue ao vallet do prédio.


	4. Chapter 4

Do Kyungsoo chegou em casa exatas 6 horas após ter saído para a entrevista. Chanyeol jogava Fortnite, enquanto Jongin o assistia e ria de alguns vídeos que estava assistindo no tik tok. O cheiro de lamen instantâneo invadia o nariz do baixinho, que estava com fome mas sentia-se enjoado de pensar na comida industrializada que o casal comia enquanto se divertia.

— E ai? Me conta tudo Soo! — Jongin logo largou o celular para arrancar a bolsa do amigo e o forçar a sentar na cadeira da cozinha. Chanyeol logo pausou o jogo e ajeitou a ‘cama’ do colega de quarto do namorado. Apontando para um objeto que atrapalhava um pouco a passagem mas parecia útil - Olha! Compramos uma poltrona, assim não precisamos sentar na sua cama pra jogar video game, mesmo que hm… eu estivesse fazendo isso agora — Chanyeol sorriu sem graça, arrancando uma risada leve de Kyungsoo e aliviando o mais velho.

— Tudo bem Hyung — Fazendo um gesto para que ambos sentassem para ouvir como foi o dia — Então, eu fui lá e descobri que a vaga não é exatamente para o que eu esperava. Mas vou ter uma oportunidade para mostrar minha capacidade! Fora que o salário é excelente! Vou poder pagar o aluguel cheio, como um pedido de desculpas por estragar o ninho de amor de vocês — O casal o olhou como se quisessem brigar e ao mesmo tempo apertar as bochechas do menor — E eles vão pagar meu último semestre e vai dar para procurar um canto pra mim! Acho que um estúdio menor que esse porém sem ser um goshiwon apertado do inferno — disse rindo, ao lembrar de seu passado não tão distante.

— Mas pera ai Soo. O Nini não me disse qual era a vaga e para qual empresa você foi chamado… — Chanyeol olhou confuso para o namorado e o amigo e Nini também queria saber parte da resposta de Kyungsoo.

— Então, a vaga - tentou não titubear ao falar sobre — É para ser motorista do CEO da BBH Cosmetics — o baixinho tentou falar rápido, como um band aid sendo arrancado de uma vez. O casal olhou espantado para o menor por motivos diferentes mas a reação foi igual.

— QUÊ? É SÉRIO?

— MOTORISTA? — Jongin gritou indignado com seu Hyung.

— NA BBH? — Chanyeol olhava com cara de traído para o mais novo amigo. Antes que pudesse reagir, os dois começaram a falar atropelando um ao outro, sobre como aquilo era absurdo, como ele aceitou um emprego assim sendo graduando da SNU, UMA SKY! Top 10 universidades coreanas, uma das melhores universidades da Ásia. Aquilo soava como um absurdo e talvez realmente fosse um, mas Kyungsoo já estava acostumado a tentar explicar suas decisões, sabendo que não entenderiam e que poderia não ser a ideal, mas não aguentava mais esperar algo que nunca vinha.

— Vou resumir pra ficar fácil de vocês entenderem — sua voz interrompeu a gritaria dos amigos, ecoando no apartamento — Eu vou ser motorista de um homem chamado Byun Baekhyun — Chanyeol logo fechou a cara olhando para Kyungsoo, que resolveu continuar — Ele me concedeu um laboratório e eu posso estudar e posso criar um produto ou um case para apresentar a ele, se gostar, vai me contratar como Analista de Pesquisa assim que eu terminar a faculdade. E ah, vai assinar meu estágio! — Kyung esperava que aqueles argumentos o ajudassem a convencer os amigos de que não era uma loucura tão grande ter aceitado aquilo. Jongin parecia quase convencido, mas recebeu um olhar de repreensão do namorado que olhava incrédulo para o motorista.

— Kyungsoo, eu não te conheço há muito tempo, mas você é muito importante pro Jongininie e acaba sendo pra mim também. Eu sou uma pessoa emotiva e eu gosto de você como um irmão já — o menor ouvia atentamente as palavras do produtor, deixando seus olhos bem arregalados e ajustando os óculos no rosto — Eu conheço o Byun, essa proposta toda tá muito boa pra ser verdade. Tem alguma merda ai no meio… — Chanyeol disse pensativo e logo recebeu um tapa forte no braço de seu namorado.

— Chan, mas que porra! Precisa falar assim do trampo novo do Hyung? — Olhou feio para o namorado — o Kyungsoo hyung não é idiota! Ele foi um dos melhores na base dele e do marido da minha Noona no exército! Fora que ele é inteligente, trabalha todo esse tempo no aplicativo e tá vivo, nunca se meteu em enrascada! O instinto dele é bom — Jongin falou sério com Chanyeol. A verdade é que a preocupação de Park era genuína e Kyungsoo também a tinha. O problema é que ele não poderia simplesmente recusar aquilo por estar com medo. 

Muitas vezes perdeu, grandes e pequenas oportunidades por medo. Não tinha certeza de como elas se desenrolariam e nem queria pensar nisso, mas naquele momento, preferiu se arrepender por aceitar do que por não ter aceitado. Fora todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos que ainda não tinha analisado até o momento. 

A conversa terminou com Kyungsoo tentando acalmar Chanyeol e pedindo para que ele lhe desse um voto de confiança sobre decisões relacionadas a sua própria vida (Sim, esse era o nível de intromissão e intimidade que o Park cavou no coração duro de Do Kyungsoo) e agradecendo o apoio do amigo mais novo e protegido. O altão então foi para seu apartamento, deixando um Jongin sonolento deitado como se fosse um pequeno urso na cama do mezanino e um Kyungsoo todo encolhido no sofá, como um pequeno animal fofo e indefeso, os dois dormindo calmamente.

Já em um canto surpreendentemente mais caro e exclusivo da cidade, Baekhyun colocava as chaves em uma mesa pequena próxima ao grande sofá e tocava no fone em sua orelha. 

— Oi Noona. Acabei de chegar. Deixei seu brinquedinho em casa, provavelmente vai subir para atender suas ordens — disse rindo enquanto tirava os outros objetos dos bolsos e desabotoava a camisa que vestia — Eu não entendi o porquê da reunião de urgência também e fiquei irritado por terem marcado justo em um dia que você tinha um jantar com investidores em Itaewon. Paolo deve estar tramando algo, não confio em nenhum cretino que estava lá — do outro lado da linha, Qian falava com a voz um pouco mais alta, mas sem parecer gritar, como se estivesse dando uma bronca mas mantendo o controle.

— Eu sei que você e a sua equipe verificam os passos de todos esses velhos babões, mas mesmo assim, Song Noona! Eu não tenho mais saco para ouvir eles me chamarem de Hyungnim nas reuniões e entre eles falarem que eu sou um moleque irresponsável — suspirou brevemente e sentiu necessidade de mudar de assunto — Enfim, quero falar sobre o motorista… — terminou de tirar as calças sociais apertadas revelando o corpo magro enquanto caminhava. Sua casa era grande, mas totalmente minimalista, por assim dizer. A ausência de móveis se dava muito mais pelo receio de ter que se mudar, por ser descoberto do que necessariamente por não gostar de uma decoração diferente.

— Eu entendi o encanto do Sr. Do Kyungsoo. Realmente o menino dirige muito bem, me deu boas ideias para o galpão e parece entender muito do campo que estuda — antes de entrar no banheiro, deitou-se na cama apenas de cueca e bagunçou os cabelos enquanto falava com Qian.

— Bom, ele sabe que vem me buscar aqui antes da aula dele, me deixa no escritório e vai para a SNU, certo? — Ouviu uma confirmação do outro lado da linha e uma pergunta que fez com que seu corpo reagisse mais rápido do que imaginava — Diretora Song, eu não transo com meus funcionários assim logo de cara. Se bem que ele é exatamente meu tipo… — uma fisgada no baixo ventre foi sua reação ao lembrar do corpo do motorista, da bunda perfeita e redonda dentro da calça justa demais e dos braços surpreendentemente fortes escondidos pelo suéter largo que usava — Não sei exatamente porquê deixei você prosseguir com esse plano maluco de contratar um estudante de química para ser meu motorista, mas se nossa estratégia der certo, posso usar o moleque para mais do que dirigir para mim. — Olhou para o volume no meio de suas pernas, alongou um pouco o pescoço e desligou, tirando o fone e seguindo para o banheiro.

Era seu primeiro dia de trabalho e resolveu acordar cedo para tomar banho e procurar uma roupa que pudesse usar na universidade e também para trabalhar: Optou por uma calça social azul escura, uma camiseta branca e uma camisa social discreta. Assim que saísse do prédio da BBH poderia tirar a camisa e ir tranquilamente para a faculdade sem chamar atenção por sair de seus trajes comuns. Colocou um tênis na mochila, bem como o boné característico e seguiu para a casa de seu chefe.

Chegar na residência do CEO não foi tão difícil porém parecia estranho o homem escolher morar em um bairro tão distante da empresa, mesmo sendo tão rico quanto qualquer outro. Tocou a campainha sendo atendido por uma senhora que parecia a governanta da casa. A comprimentou e esperou que ela anunciasse que o chefe estava pronto para seguir até a empresa. Baekhyun estava com uma roupa um pouco mais casual do que a que estava no dia anterior: Usava uma camiseta branca e um blazer preto, anéis em quase todos os dedos da mão esquerda e um brinco de argola fino que parecia brilhar mais do que o sol naquela manhã agradável. Comprimentou o motorista sem muitos sorrisos e entrou no carro com um café na mão e um ipad na outra. Assim que o portão da garagem se abriu, Baekhyun resolveu falar secamente com o funcionário:

— Vejo que é pontual, continue assim se quiser manter o emprego. No mais, espero que faça curvas suaves, não gostaria de ter que trocar de roupa logo cedo por ter derrubado café dentro do carro. Assim que terminar sua aula, por favor, volte para a BBH e procure o Sr. Lee, ele lhe dará seu novo aparelho telefônico, crachá e chaves para o laboratório. — Kyungsoo ouviu atentamente as informações ajustando os óculos no rosto e seguindo para o escritório. 

Ao chegar na faculdade e sentar-se para a aula, pode analisar tudo que havia ocorrido no dia seguinte. A explicação que havia dado para Jongin e Chanyeol sobre ter aceitado uma proposta tão estranha parecia o convencer em partes, o que realmente o deixava confuso era a sensação que teve ao dirigir para o chefe e o que sentiu ao observar o físico e interagir de maneira confusa no final da entrevista. Ao mesmo tempo, hoje pela manhã não sentiu nada ao fazer seu primeiro ‘turno’ no trabalho. Nem ao menos sentiu-se ofendido com o que Baekhyun disse enquanto saiam de sua casa… Sua cabeça doía só de pensar em entender o turbilhão de sensações que estavam acontecendo no momento. Decidiu concentrar-se na fala do professor e deixar tudo isso de lado.

O resto do dia foi um tanto quanto pacato. Baekhyun não tinha nada agendado para a parte da tarde e trabalharia durante todo o período dentro do escritório, fazendo com que Kyungsoo tivesse sua primeira experiência no laboratório reservado para ele. Era pequeno e com alguns equipamentos que não tinha certeza se foram colocados ali por não saberem exatamente o que o moreno iria precisar ou se era um depósito improvisado de laboratório. Porém, se sentiu confortável no local logo de cara. Tirou seu computador da mochila e mesmo colocando o avental, havia vestido a camisa e o sapato social, caso fosse chamado com urgência. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentia que mesmo sem pensar, estava conseguindo tomar decisões que de certa forma agradaria seus chefes, pareceu óbvio mas ao mesmo tempo inusitado pois era mais instinto do que conhecimento.

Às 19:00 o chefe resolveu ir para casa. Mais uma viagem com poucas palavras e apenas uma troca um tanto quanto calorosa de olhares em um dos semáforos do caminho. Voltou para o apartamento e preparou-se para descansar. Dois dias absolutamente iguais à este fizeram Kyungsoo questionar a tal disponibilidade total de horário e a desconfiança de Chanyeol sobre seu chefe, até que a quarta feira depois do expediente chegou.

Já estava em casa: pijama posto, louça do frango frito da janta lavado, companheiro de quarto e namorado dormindo calmamente no mezanino; quando seu telefone comercial toca. O visor indicava ser o chefe.

— Boa noite Sr. Byun — Tentou não deixar tão óbvia sua voz sonolenta para o homem do outro lado da linha — Precisa dos meus serviços?

— Sim. Te espero em 15 minutos — Baekhyun disse seco e logo desligou o telefone, fazendo com que Kyungsoo tivesse uma leve vontade de xingar o superior, porém lembrou-se do contrato que havia assinado.

Pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e saiu rapidamente de casa, nem percebendo que o casal ouviu sua movimentação e que Jongin lhe enviou uma mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem. Chegou na casa do chefe em exatos 15 minutos e só ali percebeu que estava vestido com seu uniforme de ‘homem suspeito’: Um look completo em preto e boné.

— Você não olhou o que vestiu quando saiu de casa? — Foi repreendido por um Baekhyun vestido de maneira totalmente diferente da que Kyungsoo estava, até o momento, acostumado. O CEO vestia com uma camisa de seda preta com os botões de cima abertos, corrente de ouro, calça de couro justa no corpo e o cabelo arrumado de maneira totalmente sexy. Pediu aos deuses forças para não comer o chefe com os olhos e mediu-se de cima a baixo, não havia percebido que colocou uma roupa qualquer para atender o chamado urgente. Byun bufou, voltando para dentro da residência com uma calça jeans cheia de furos e uma jaqueta de couro em suas mãos. Entregou ao motorista e disse o encarando:

— Com a roupa social até daria para enganar, mas com essa de _serial killer_ , não vou poder entrar com você em nenhum clube de Hongdae. — Kyungsoo pegou as roupas não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali.

— Peço desculpas pelos trajes porém... — Continuou confuso olhando para as roupas em sua mão — ...meu trabalho como motorista não envolve descer nos lugares onde levarei o senhor. - Neste momento, quebrou sua tentativa de não olhar para o chefe e o encarou de maneira séria. Mesmo encantado com o detalhe de que o mais velho usava maquiagem, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ali e queria respostas.

— Concordo. Mas se entrar comigo nos lugares que preciso, talvez no final do mês apareça um adicional na sua conta, ou quem sabe, possa resolver os problemas que seu irmão está tendo na base que está alocando no exército — o homem disse aquilo de maneira tão despretensiosa e abrindo a porta do banco do passageiro, que Kyungsoo não sabia como reagir. _Como esse cara sabe sobre os problemas do demônio do Seungsoo? Agora faz sentido todo o receio do Park, como esse cara sabe essas coisas da minha família?_

Baekhyun, vendo que o mais novo ainda estava em dúvida do que deveria fazer, resolveu jogar de outra forma.

— Vamos! — O tom do chefe havia mudado para algo mais manhoso, se aproximando lentamente de Kyungsoo — Se você aceitar, amanhã não precisa vir me buscar cedo em casa… Soube que amanhã você tem revisão de uma prova que tirou A — O motorista continuava indignado com as informações que Byun soltava sobre sua vida e também coagido a aceitar a tarefa. Olhou novamente para a roupa, procurando as escadas da garagem para se trocar, quando ouviu:

— Não seja acanhado, somos adultos, sim? Troque-se aqui mesmo e coloque sua roupa no banco de trás, irei no banco do passageiro — Apontou para as roupas na mão do mais novo, que por mais acanhado que fosse, queria acabar logo com aquela tensão e medo que estava sentindo e tirou os sapatos e a calça rapidamente.

Não pode perceber como Baekhyun olhava de sua cintura para baixo, focando discretamente o olhar em seu membro. Quando começou a sentir os olhares, já havia subido a calça rasgada e colocando a jaqueta de couro. Ligou o carro e sentiu a mão de Baekhyun em sua coxa, seus olhos estavam arregalados encarando o chefe que disse calmamente:

— Sr. Do, irei guiá-lo, ok? Apenas siga até Hongdae e quando chegarmos lá eu direi onde entrar — apertou forte a coxa grossa do motorista que arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas voltou os olhos para o volante saindo rapidamente da rua da casa do CEO. Baekhyun segurava a risada de sua reação.

_CARALHO! ERA POR ISSO QUE O PARK DISSE QUE ESSE HOMEM NÃO PRESTA!_ Sua mente gritava enquanto seguia de maneira acelerada, mas segura pelas ruas da cidade. Logo, Byun lhe pediu para entrar e virar em duas ou três ruas até chegarem em um local que talvez fosse frequentado por seus amigos, mas ele nunca havia nem pensado em entrar. Deixaram o carro na frente do clube iluminado e com uma grande fila na frente, Kyungsoo não compreendia como estava sendo tão inocente e influenciável, sem ao menos entender seu papel e toda aquela ‘noitada’ do chefe. _Trazer o cara aqui nessa merda ok, agora ele me fazer colocar essa roupa cara e entrar com ele… já é demais!_ Claramente os pensamentos e ações de Kyungsoo eram incompatíveis, visto que mesmo diante a todos os absurdos ocorridos desde que saiu de casa, estava seguindo o chefe dentro do clube lotado. Baekhyun o puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que Do andasse ao seu lado dentro do local e logo aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do mais baixo, fazendo com que ele tivesse os mesmos arrepios do dia de sua entrevista.

— Preciso que você aja daquele seu jeito sério e sexy na frente das pessoas com quem vou conversar, como se fosse um segurança, sabe? — _Mas que porra é essa?_ Queria dar meia volta mas parecia preso ao homem de alguma maneira, uma espécie de receio o fazia querer continuar e ver até onde tudo isso iria. Sentiu a mão de Baekhyun o puxar até que chegassem em um espaço que parecia ser a àrea vip do clube.

Ao entrarem na àrea exclusiva, Kyungsoo resolveu que iria redobrar sua atenção, precisava entender o motivo de estar ali para no outro dia confrontar o chefe e até a diretora Song, que também era sua superiora. Logo encontrou o modelo que havia levado para casa no sábado anterior. Oh Sehun estava com um look caro e conversava com uma mulher e um jovem estrangeiro animadamente, Baekhyun o comprimentou de longe e seguiu para um canto distante da mesa de Sehun. Lá estavam quatro homens mais velhos e um jovem receoso no meio deles, Byun se aproximou e disse:

— Então esse é o meliante que estava no meu território tentando vender porcaria dos Kim? — Byun apontou para o jovem que abaixava a cabeça enquanto os homens assentiram.

— Sim Hyungnim! Ele entrou aqui na àrea VIP com aquele casal que está com o Diretor Oh tentando vender isso aqui — o mais velho e mais assustador na mesa pegou um pacote com cocaína e entregou ao chefe de Kyungsoo. 

_Hyungnim? Foi assim que o velho chamou o CEO? Onde eu ouvi esse tratamento…_ Enquanto _Hyungnim_ indagava o jovem, Kyungsoo fez a expressão séria que lhe foi pedida e começou a se perguntar de onde aquele ‘nome’ tinha vindo em sua memória… _OH SEHUN! ELE CHAMOU ESSA PESSOA DE FILHA DA PUTA DENTRO DO CARRO E…_ Foi aí que tudo fez sentido. O modelo, o pacote que haviam buscado em uma área estranha da cidade e a perseguição… Seu chefe não era só dono de uma grande empresa de cosméticos, ele era... _Chefe do tráfico?_

  
  


Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava do lado de fora do clube enquanto alguns brutamontes e seguranças do local surravam o menino que chorava e pedia para pararem. Kyungsoo não era alguém que se conformava em ver esse tipo de violência, porém sua mente estava tão aérea, tentando ligar todos os pontos daquela maldita situação que havia se colocado, que só saiu do transe quando Baekhyun Hyungnim apertou sua cintura apontando para a rua com a cabeça, como um chamado para irem embora.

Eram duas horas da manhã quando estavam os dois dentro do carro e o silêncio ensurdecedor foi quebrado com a voz do mais velho ao seu lado:

— Como combinamos, você não precisa acordar cedo pela manhã para me buscar. Hoje você vai até o prédio que deixou o Sehun naquele sábado, vou ficar no meu apartamento lá. — disse enquanto bloqueou o celular e guardou no bolso da calça — Sei que tem perguntas sobre o que aconteceu hoje, sobre a ocorrência de situações assim no futuro e irei responder algumas. Então, amanhã apareça nesse endereço no horário do almoço. Eu e a Diretora Song iremos explicar para você nossas novas condições. — Por um instante, pensou em simplesmente largar o carro na frente do luxuoso prédio próximo a sua casa e no dia seguinte entregar sua carta de demissão mas Byun parecia ler seus pensamentos.

— Sei que está apavorado. Seu rosto pode até parecer sereno mas vejo algumas gotas de suor caindo atrás de sua orelha, suas mãos estão levemente suadas e seus ombros tensos. — Observou sem nenhuma descrição o motorista, que estava quase chegando ao destino.

— Mas lembre-se de todas as informações que eu mostrei que sei sobre você. Tudo que viu hoje e… — assim que Kyungsoo parou na frente do edifício, Baekhyun olhou sorrindo para o motorista, que mal conseguia olhar para o chefe enquanto sentia a mão do mais velho alisar novamente seu corpo e os dedos adentrarem os furos da calça emprestada. — Não sei se já parou para pensar em como o seu salário de motorista é alto para a função que exerce… — os dedos do mais velho tocavam os joelhos do motorista, que tentava esconder os arrepios que sentia com o toque.

— Aliás, fique com as roupas, elas estão ótimas em você — Sentiu mais um pequeno apertão em sua coxa grossa. 

— Estarei aqui amanhã no horário do almoço — Kyungsoo pegou suas roupas no banco de trás e saiu do carro sem olhar para o chefe, seguindo pela rua para o apartamento onde morava.

_Que homem fragmentado do demônio é esse? Mas que porra eu tô fazendo da minha vida, meu Deus?_ Pensou enquanto tirava a roupa cara e colocava seu pijama. Não sabia se queria perguntar algo e o que perguntaria. Queria apenas voltar no tempo e nunca ter atendido aquela ligação.

  
  


Do Kyungsoo demorou para criar coragem de abrir os olhos. O apartamento estava silencioso e as janelas haviam sido abertas apenas de um lado, para que o sofá não fosse invadido pela claridade. Na mesa, um bilhete de Jongin dizendo que estava preocupado porém não iria acordá-lo pois recebeu a mensagem de que o colega não iria trabalhar pela manhã e nem ir a faculdade. Café e comida feitos por Chanyeol estavam em cima da mesa e na geladeira. Toda a preocupação do casal fez com que por uns instantes Kyungsoo esquecesse das ameaças e coisas estranhas que presenciou horas atrás. Porém, foi lembrado por uma mensagem da diretora Song, com um número de apartamento e dizendo para que o motorista aparecesse no endereço dali uma hora. Antes de tomar um pouco de café, pegou um pedaço de papel, caneta e um fone de ouvido. E ao som de jazz, tentou se concentrar para colocar tudo que aconteceu em seu “trabalho” em perspectiva e elaborar as perguntas que iria fazer para o chefe.

Não era uma situação normal, em uma noite descobriu que o chefe não era quem ele pensava ser, não era apenas um CEO bonito de uma marca de cosméticos que estava crescendo na Coréia. Aliás, ele pareceu ser outra pessoa no dia anterior, alguém debochado, altamente sexual e sem nenhum escrúpulo. Queria entender várias coisas, não só do superior mas de si: O que pensava sobre aquela situação? O que faria se fosse ameaçado de uma maneira mais efetiva? Pensou em ligar para Chanyeol, que provavelmente estava em seu estúdio de gravação e pedir mais detalhes sobre o que ele sabia de Byun Baekhyun, mas logo desistiu da ideia: não achava nada justo colocar Park ou Nini nessa história toda. Rabiscou algumas dúvidas no papel, se arrumou e saiu de casa, apreensivo e ainda muito incomodado.

Ao chegar no apartamento do CEO foi recebido por uma Diretora Song que o olhou de maneira serena e após se cumprimentarem, o encaminhou para uma grande sala de estar que estava conectada a uma também enorme cozinha. Baekhyun estava mais uma vez, com uma aura e roupas totalmente diferentes das que Kyungsoo havia visto o chefe nos últimos encontros: Um moletom 3 vezes maior do que o homem, cabelo recém lavado, muito bagunçado e um cheiro gostoso de morango, que o moreno se questionou se vinha do mais velho.

— Kyungsoo, bom dia. Pode sentar-se aqui, por favor — Baekhyun apontou para uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e Victoria logo acompanhou o motorista, sentando-se ao seu lado. O anfitrião parecia fazer algo na cozinha e logo retornou a mesa com tteokbokki oferecendo a todos. Kyungsoo prontamente recusou a oferta, apenas olhando o chefe. O barulho de alguém comendo era o único som que se ouvia na mesa, o rosto de Kyungsoo não negava sua confusão com todas as camadas da personalidade de Byun, que procurava as palavras certas para explicar tudo ao funcionário e propor outros tipos de atividades.

O plano era mostrar seu outro lado: O lado Baekhyun Hyungnim, filho do professor e chefe da família que comandava metade do território da cidade quando se tratava de drogas (pelo menos) aos poucos, pedindo para levá-lo em algumas reuniões no restaurante do Sr. Choi, para que fosse buscar algumas coisas em galpões na área industrial da cidade e quem sabe ter algumas conversas mais reveladoras na frente do motorista, para entender a reação dele. Porém, a vida não liga para os planos de ninguém e não seria diferente com Baekhyun. 

Não teve muito tempo para pensar quando Qian o ligou avisando que Sehun estava na terceiro clube comandado por eles que teve uma “invasão” de algum jovem vendedor da família Kim, como se eles simplesmente estivessem ignorando as regras que existiam antes de todos eles assumirem os negócios de seus pais. Aquela afronta havia passado de todos os limites, _foda-se que Kyungsoo não sabia de sua outra vida, apenas precisava que o menor fosse até sua casa e o levasse ao clube_. Qian estava em um deles enquanto Sehun estava em outro e Baekhyun precisava sair dali e mostrar para os velhos que iria ter troco toda aquela palhaçada cometida por seus rivais.

— Você vai saber tudo que precisa e poderá tomar a decisão que precisar, depois de ouvir o que temos a dizer — Byun calmamente quebrou o constrangedor silêncio e o mais novo percebeu que era observado como um objeto em exposição pela mulher ao seu lado e seu chefe o encarava com uma expressão um tanto quanto difícil de decifrar.

— Sei que está confuso e não era a minha intenção assustá-lo, porém meus negócios sempre vem em primeiro lugar. — Baekhyun disse casualmente enquanto limpava seus lábios bonitos com um guardanapo e procurava a aprovação da mulher ao lado do motorista, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

Mesmo com os rabiscos feitos na cozinha do apartamento que morava com Jongin e o tempo de reflexão até a casa do chefe, não sabia exatamente o que perguntar e se de fato queria saber algo. Precisava muito do dinheiro que estava recebendo e ter um emprego, poder olhar para sua situação e ver algum tipo de saída... Aquilo o deixava com esperanças, algo que ele nem lembrava que existia. Mas queria entender até onde teria que se arriscar para pagar suas contas, até onde não colocaria sua vida e das pessoas que amava em risco. O medo estava o deixando um pouco descontrolado, tentou respirar fundo e começar a dizer algo:

— Eu… Eu tenho muitas perguntas, mas não sei por onde começar e quais fazem sentido ou não… — O que Kyungsoo realmente queria dizer era: Quais perguntas iriam livrar-lo de ser morto e ter seu corpo atirado no Rio Han — O que você espera de mim como funcionário? Pois até ontem à tarde eu achei que tinha sido contratado para ser um motorista e eventualmente tentar uma chance para trabalhar na minha àrea de formação...Mas você quis que eu fizesse um papel de segurança e eu não sou como os caras daquele clube, não vou agredir ninguém a não ser que me agridam! — o motorista começou a demonstrar que estava apreensivo de falar tudo o que pensava mas não tinha a intenção de parar. Para a surpresa de Qian e Baekhyun, o jovem pegou um papel em seu bolso e olhou atentamente para seus rabiscos.. fechou os olhos, amassou o papel com força e continuou

— Outra coisa, gostaria de saber se vai ser frequente isso de descer do carro e ficar andando junto com o Sr. como se eu fosse um… capanga! — Baekhyun não parecia surpreso com os questionamentos de Do, parecia até que o anfitrião estava segurando uma risada, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande brincadeira, o que deixou Kyungsoo extremamente irritado e fez com que ele perdesse totalmente a paciência.

— Você é traficante ou sei lá, chefe da máfia? Por que não dirige a porra do próprio carro? Eu não sei o que significa tudo isso e porque você está achando tudo tão engraçado, mas se eu for chamado na delegacia pela surra que você orquestrou naquele menino ontem… EU VOU FALAR TUDO QUE SEI — o monólogo questionador terminou com Do Kyungsoo falando cada vez mais grosso ao ponto de praticamente gritar. Byun, ao contrário do momento em que riu das perguntas do subordinado de maneira surpresa, já não sentia-se tão assim. 

Baekhyun não ficou muito surpreso com a reação do baixinho. Por mais que não se conhecessem, a revolta do outro não o atingia. Pensou em rir novamente de todo aquele ‘surto’ mas seu ego ficou um pouco ferido com a falta de postura do outro de falar desta maneira com alguém que havia lhe mostrado que tinha mais informações do que o normal sobre ele e mais importante, sobre sua família. Olhou para o menor atentamente e aproximou-se do motorista e em um tom alto e grosseiro, respondendo ao monólogo:

— Não entendi de onde tirou bolas pra falar assim comigo, mas vou te fazer um favor de lembrar das coisas que fiz e falei ontem. Kim Jongin o nome do seu colega de quarto, não é? — o motorista mal conseguia olhar nos olhos do mais velho, que aproximava seu corpo apoiando os braços na mesa — Ele é bem talentoso pelo que eu fiquei sabendo. Uma pena se algo acontecesse com ele — O motorista encolheu os ombros e abaixou seu olhar, mal tinha forças para se levantar e sair correndo dali. Por instinto, disse de maneira acanhada:

— O q-que eu preciso fazer para que você não machuque as pessoas que eu amo? — Kyungsoo respondeu arrependendo-se instantaneamente de ter dito aquelas coisas para o chefe. 

Qian observou o surto do motorista e o ataque do ego de seu chefe atentamente. Ela sabia que Baekhyun não chegaria naquele ponto e Kyungsoo poderia estar assustado mas em nenhum momento pareceu procurar uma maneira de escapar dali sem escutar explicações. Foi então que resolveu intervir e explicar de maneira simples para Do qual era a situação alí:

— Kyungsoo, o nosso chefe, Byun Baekhyun é CEO da BBH Cosmetics e também é conhecido por algumas pessoas como Hyungnim ou filho do professor. Seu pai era o chefe de uma respeitada organização aqui em Seul. — A mulher falava com o jovem de maneira calma, não parecia ter se abalado com a discussão que acabara de presenciar — Ele faleceu após um terrível acidente de carro no qual Baekhyun estava na direção. Todos nós achamos que o carro foi sabotado por uma família rival _a nossa,_ os Kim vem procurando dominar a venda de drogas na cidade desde que o filho mais velho, Kim Minseok, assumiu a chefia. Ontem o que você presenciou foi Hyungnim cuidando para que o vendedor dos Kim desse um recado aos seus patrões de que ele não deixará os negócios do pai serem negligenciados. — Aquilo era muita informação pra se digerir de uma maneira simples. _Quer dizer, o homem era muita coisa e havia passado por muita coisa e estava vivendo mais uma porrada de coisa_ _,_ isso martelou na cabeça de Kyungsoo sem que ele demonstrasse reação a história contada por Qian. 

Byun não queria ter deixado seu ego falar. Ele sabia que não precisava sujar as mãos de sangue e nem nada disso para conseguir o que queria, geralmente dinheiro já resolvia seus problemas. Com Kyungsoo parecia ser igual, porém aquele ataque de fúria fez com que o chefe questionasse se o motorista faria ou não tudo por dinheiro e uma chance de trabalhar no que gostava.

— O que a Diretora Song acabou de falar responde sua pergunta sobre eu ser ou não traficante e chefe da máfia e porquê eu não dirijo meu próprio carro. Estar naquele acidente e sobreviver ao invés do meu pai fez com que eu criasse um bloqueio para dirigir. Eu não precisaria responder esse tipo de pergunta pois, você foi contratado pra isso e deveria agradecer. Mas queremos que você saiba onde está se metendo, se quer continuar ou se isso é demais… — Kyungsoo ouvia atentamente ao chefe. Decidiu que o melhor era ouvir e deixar para decidir ou falar qualquer coisa depois.

— Você não vai precisar ser meu segurança. Em todos os lugares que eu vou e que posso ser atacado, existem pessoas que podem me defender. Além do que — olhou para a mulher ao lado do motorista — A diretora Song começou a trabalhar para a família após o ataque ao meu pai e ela é muito competente no que faz. — A mulher pareceu concordar com o que foi dito pelo chefe e ele voltou a falar:

— Sei que quer saber porque o contratamos e a resposta é: Você é um bom motorista, tirou o Sehun de uma emboscada e _parece_ ser de confiança — Baekhyun enfatizou a palavra parece, assim que ouviu a frase, Kyungsoo entendeu que parecer foi pelo fato de dizer que contaria tudo que sabia se fosse pego pela polícia. Qian percebeu que o clima entre os dois ficaria ruim novamente e fez outra intervenção. Virou seu corpo para o mais novo, e lhe deu um sorriso cordial.

— Do Kyungsoo, você é um menino inteligente. Não preciso te lembrar que recitei seu currículo impecável no dia da entrevista, sei de sua capacidade e das coisas que pode fazer como químico… Você sabe como eu consegui seu email e seu celular? — o motorista balançou negativamente a cabeça, voltando sua atenção a diretora — Você deixou seus contatos em uma visita técnica que fez no seu primeiro ano de faculdade. De lá pra cá, abrimos diversas vagas, você já tinha um currículo muito bom, mesmo sendo calouro, e ele só melhorou… Sabe me dizer por qual motivo não foi contactado? — o menor novamente fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Sentiu vergonha por ouvir seu claro fracasso em conseguir ao menos uma entrevista. Song, que tinha habilidades excelentes de persuasão, logo percebeu a reação do menino e resolveu usá-la ao seu favor.

— Você conhece este rapaz aqui? — Pegou o celular e mostrou a foto de um jovem que parecia ter a idade de seu chefe e ele o conhecia! Era seu sunbae… — Conheço sim, ele… trabalha na BBH? — Kyungsoo parecia mais decepcionado do que antes ao ver a foto de seu veterano com um sorriso amarelo bebendo soju em algo que parecia uma confraternização da empresa. Qian assentiu para a pergunta do motorista e continuou com sua cartada final — Sim, Sr. Do, o Sr. Wu Yifan trabalha conosco como chefe de sessão. Talvez você se pergunte como alguém que teve tanta dificuldade pra se formar na faculdade, pois vivia em festas e bebendo, pode arrumar um emprego tão bom… — Qian tentava parecer tão incrédula quando Kyungsoo, pelo menos aos olhos dele. Foi então que Baekhyun resolveu dizer o motivo.

— O Sr. Wu não tem nem metade da sua inteligência, mas a família dele é um parceiro muito importante da empresa na China. Ele tinha que ser contratado, assim como outros funcionários da BBH e de qualquer outra empresa, Kyungsoo… — Baekhyun disse aquilo olhando nos olhos grandes e cheios de sentimento de seu subordinado. Que abaixou a cabeça inconformado com algo que já sabia: _Ter influência é mais importante do que ser competente._

— Acredito que você não tenha percebido, mas ninguém de dentro da BBH tirando a Diretora Song, Sehun e agora você tem contato direto comigo. Geralmente elas recebem emails, mensagens e ligações, mas nunca tiveram uma reunião presencial com o CEO — Baekhyun soltou aquela informação e Kyungsoo completou:

— Provavelmente nunca nem viram a cara do próprio chefe… — a frase foi um pensamento alto, mas ambos os chefes concordaram, o que fez com que Do parasse para pensar na dinâmica que viu dentro da empresa… Realmente, os outros funcionários pareciam falar com Baekhyun por mensagem e por telefone, mas não havia visto o chefe próximo a outras pessoas. Quem parecia ser o rosto da empresa era Victoria Song.

— Agora que você sabe tudo isso… — Baekhyun começou e Qian o interrompeu - Kyungsoo, sabemos que é muito para você digerir nesse pouco tempo. Vamos fazer o seguinte? Volte para casa e pense sobre o assunto, amanhã vá buscar o CEO normalmente pela manhã e quando voltar da sua aula, vá até a sala dele para nos dizer o que decidiu. O que acha? — a mulher disse de maneira calma, colocando sua mão no ombro do motorista, fazendo com que ele se sentisse acolhido e não invadido. Do concordou com a proposta e olhou para o chefe esperando algum tipo de aprovação. Baekhyun pareceu balançar a cabeça concordando e o baixinho saiu do apartamento em questão.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Qian deixou de lado toda a hierarquia da empresa e apenas como dois irmãos, socou o braço do mais novo.

— Ai Noona! — Byun logo reagiu ao castigo que recebeu — O que eu fiz? — Perguntou se fazendo de inocente na frente da mais velha.

— Faça-me o favor, Baekhyun! Achei que tinha chamado o menino tarde da noite para tentar transar com ele ou sei lá! Não para ir lá em Hongdae fazer o showzinho de mafioso — Qian olhava brava para o chefe, que apenas ria das ideias pervertidas que ela tinha sobre ele e Kyungsoo.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse? Choi e o outro velho babão ficaram me mandando mensagem falando do verme que os Kim mandaram para o nosso clube! — Disse tentando se defender da ida ao estabelecimento e de ter acabado com os planos de introduzir a ideia de Kyungsoo ser mais do que um motorista aos poucos.

— Eu queria que você confiasse mais em mim e parasse de ouvir esses idiotas! Mas sei que você sente que eles desconfiam da sua capacidade. Claramente fazem isso pois sabem que você se atinge mas… Não vou me intrometer nisso! Meu Dongsaeng já é um homem adulto agora e deve cuidar dos seus surtos ególatras sozinho — sorriu para o menor, claramente para incomodá-lo. Ele fez um grande bico e levantou-se da mesa.

— Você acha que ele volta? — Baekhyun parecia preocupado com Do — Eu consigo ler o moleque mas dessa vez ele conseguiu me confundir direitinho — riu ao pensar no dia da entrevista em que provocou o baixinho vendo que o corpo dele reagia de uma maneira muito peculiar as suas investidas.

— Sinceramente? Só vamos saber amanhã — Qian parecia responder Baekhyun sem prestar muita atenção. Aparentemente um Sehun manhoso e investidores que queriam conversar sobre o lançamento da linha de produtos para cabelo invadiam suas mensagens. Ela voltou para a empresa, deixando que Baekhyun voltasse a trabalhar em seu escritório dentro do apartamento.


	5. Chapter 5

— Chan, você não precisa trabalhar agora a tarde? — Jongin perguntou passando os dedos nas bochechas, fazendo com que Chanyeol tremesse.

— Não! O Yixing hyung não mandou mensagem pra você falando que não teria ensaio hoje? Eu estou dispensado também! Tô de folga hoje e amanhã eu começo a trabalhar com aquele girl group novo… — Agora às mãos de Jongin tocavam de maneira delicada em suas sobrancelhas, como se as desenhassem.

— Ah sim… E então, você não quer me contar o que sabe sobre o Chefe do Soo Hyung não? — A reação de Chanyeol foi rir ao cuidado do namorado para abordar o assunto, como se fosse algo que ele estivesse escondendo muito. O que não era totalmente verdade: Primeiro, todo mundo sabia que Park era bem fofoqueiro. Segundo, só não havia contado pois o namorado lhe deu uma bronca quando mencionou o assunto na frente de Kyungsoo. Com isso, levantou a cabeça e disse:

— Agora você quer saber né, Jongininie? — Provocou o namorado — Pois então eu vou te contar! Olha, como você sabe, meus pais são uns idiotas e queriam arrumar um marido pra minha irmã, homens mais velhos, da idade dela, mais novos… O que fosse rico e passasse nos padrões sociais deles, tudo para que a Noona largasse o atual marido dela — Chanyeol continuou contando que um dos encontros que os pais marcaram era com o CEO de uma grande empresa de cosméticos, que nem ele nem a irmã conheciam, pois no meio das “crianças ricas” ninguém sabia de onde havia surgido o cara. — Um dia, eu estava no estúdio com o Yixing Hyung e antes dele entrar pra gravar, me viu no site da BBH olhando para uma foto onde uma moça bonita de cabelos pretos e roupa social aparecia à frente de vários funcionários. O Hyung olhou com cara feia para a foto e quando eu perguntei o porquê daquela reação, ele me disse que aquela era Qian Song, filha de uma das máfias mais barra pesada da China — Chanyeol tremeu um pouco a falar a palavra máfia.

— Bom, mas isso quer dizer alguma coisa? Sua irmã chegou a conhecer o CEO desta empresa? — Jongin não entendeu todo o alarde do mais velho e continuou curioso. Percebendo que teria que falar mais sobre o assunto, Chanyeol se ajeitou de maneira que pudesse olhar nos olhos do namorado — Ele acabou não indo no encontro. Aparentemente foi marcado por algum tio e ele mandou uma mensagem super grosseira para a Yoora dizendo que estava muito ocupado para esse tipo de babaquice de encontro às cegas. — disse enquanto rolava os olhos — Mas o ponto não é a grosseria, o ponto é que depois o hyung disse que provavelmente esse CEO também é envolvido nessas coisas escusas pois a tal da Diretora Song é a porta-voz da empresa. Esse homem nunca aparece em nada! Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência do diretor da BBH. — Jongin olhou sério para o namorado. _É, eu realmente devia ter deixado o Chan contar pro Soo Hyung quem é o tal do chefe dele._

Os planos de Jongin e Chanyeol foram por água abaixo, quando Jongin lembrou-se que tinha combinado de estudar com os amigos em uma academia de dança em Gangnam e Chanyeol recebeu uma ligação de seus pais, avisando que passariam na casa do filho. Ambos saíram correndo do apartamento, apenas cumprimentado um Kyungsoo abatido que procurava as chaves no bolso da calça.

— Aaah Kyungsoo-ya! Precisamos falar com você, mas eu e o Jongininie estamos ocupados agora e… — Chanyeol disse sorrindo para o menor e olhando para o final do corredor, onde Jongin esperava o elevador e ele torcia para que seus pais não estivessem subindo no mesmo. — Podemos conversar amanhã? - Kyungsoo respondeu para o mais velho e depois se virando pra Jongin, confirmando que concordava e entrou no apartamento.

_Ok, talvez seja bom estar sozinho para poder pensar em tudo direito._ Logo ao entrar em casa, tirou as calças, ficando apenas de cueca e camiseta. Pensou em tomar um banho mas a fome falava mais alto. Começou a preparar algumas coisas e enquanto esperava a água ferver, resolveu olhar o celular.

— Mais uma mensagem de recusa de currículo… Eu não aguento mais! — Resmungou alto batendo a cabeça na mesa da cozinha. Olhou as outras mensagens, uma era de seu irmão pedindo dinheiro e a outra era do pai, perguntando se o filho mais novo estava bem, se desculpando por não poder ajudar mais e pedindo para que Kyungsoo entrasse em contato com o irmão. _Eu não aguento mais ser babá desse cara! Ele é um velho, está no exército e até lá esse babaca arruma confusão,_ pensou enquanto terminava de arrumar algo para comer e procurava uma lata de cerveja na geladeira. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que o chefe havia lhe dito sobre Seungsoo estar arrumando confusão no serviço militar e como era cansativo ter que pensar em seus problemas e cuidar de alguém que deveria ajudá-lo por ser seu irmão mais velho. Enquanto comia calmamente, a campainha tocou. Achou estranho a pessoa não ter sido anunciada pela portaria mas lembrou que poderia ser Chanyeol que esqueceu alguma coisa ou o próprio Nini, que era muito avoado e poderia não ter pego suas chaves.

— Park, você precisa pedir pro Nini uma chave… — Kyungsoo disse abrindo a porta esquecendo que estava apenas de cueca e tendo um susto quando percebeu quem estava à sua frente. Cumprimentou envergonhado o inusitado convidado e escondeu o corpo pela porta - Boa noite Sr. Byun, erhn… Está tudo bem? Como, hm, como entrou aqui? - O menor parecia realmente curioso e apreensivo ao ver o chefe, que estava bem arrumado e com um cheiro delicioso na frente de seu apartamento, com um rosto sem expressão. A pergunta do motorista o fez dar um leve sorriso.

— Do Kyungsoo… — Aproximou-se da porta — Eu posso entrar? Eu ia esperar para conversar amanhã mas não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça — O morador olhou para baixo e percebeu sua falta de roupas, sorriu tímido para o chefe e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o mais velho empurrou de leve a porta, entrando sem que o outro pudesse impedir.

— Eu ia pedir para você esperar enquanto eu colocava uma calça e… ok — se deu por vencido. A verdade é que estava tão surpreso com o homem ali que parecia esquecer de sentir vergonha por estar novamente de cueca na frente do chefe. 

— Não é a primeira vez, certo? Ontem já te vi assim. Eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas — Baekhyun disse enquanto seguia para o sofá/cama do Kyungsoo. _Ótimo, primeiro me ameaça e grita comigo, depois, me diz que eu posso ter um tempo pra pensar e agora invade a minha casa. Esse praga não entende que eu preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar?_ Por dentro, estava irritado pensando no absurdo do homem não ter limites, mas por fora, procurava manter-se calmo. Colocou uma calça e voltou para a sala. Baek estava sentado e observava o local de maneira despretensiosa. 

— Perdão por falar daquele jeito com você. Eu deveria ter explicado quem eu era ou mostrado pra você aos poucos, assim poderia tomar a decisão de continuar ou cair fora — nesse momento, procurou os olhos do motorista para mostrar que estava sendo sincero — Eu fiquei muito apreensivo com todos os problemas que estou tendo com os Kim e acabei forçando você rápido demais — Kyung estava atento a fala do chefe e no fundo não entendia porque estava com vontade de aceitar todas aquelas desculpas, percebeu então que um dos sentimentos que tinha muito fortes por ele, por toda a sua história e da empresa era curiosidade. Estava curioso para conhecê-lo melhor. Foi num ato mais impulsivo do que o de Byun ir até sua casa que resolveu fazer uma proposta:

— Eu quero fumar. Vamos dar uma volta? Assim podemos conversar sem todo esse clima pesado que tá rolando desde a hora que você me ligou para ir na sua casa — Kyungsoo perdeu toda a formalidade com aquele pedido, o que o deixou arrependido mas ao olhar para o chefe ele parecia estar intrigado. Não ofendido ou incomodado com a falta de formalidade, mas tão curioso quanto o mais novo, foi então que Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e se posicionou em direção a porta, fazendo com que Kyungsoo ajeitasse rapidamente a cozinha e procurasse sua carteira para saírem.

Pensou em perguntar como o CEO sabia seu endereço e como havia chegado ali, mas eram perguntas meio bobas de serem feitas depois de descobrir que Baekhyun era chefe da máfia e estava em um condomínio perto dali, poderia ter ido a pé.

— Podemos passar em uma loja de conveniência? Eu estava sem um maço em casa. Na verdade, Jongin não sabe que eu fumo. — Foi respondido com uma risada fraca e seguiram até a loja. Com o maço na mão, foram em direção a uma praça próxima ao metrô. Sentaram-se os dois em um dos bancos de concreto e Kyungsoo acendeu o cigarro calmamente. Ao oferecer para o chefe, Byun disse:

— Pode me dar uns tragos? Não sou de fumar também, só quando o estresse bate muito — Kyung concordou e logo abriu o diálogo entre eles:

— Não imaginei que pudéssemos ser parecidos em algo. Quer dizer, você é rico, muito inteligente, bem sucedido… — puxou profundamente a fumaça e soltou, passando o cigarro para o outro — Eu sou só um fudido que não sabe porque ainda tenta… — em anos, aquela era a primeira vez que Do Kyungsoo soltava suas frustrações em voz alta. Baekhyun tentou não demonstrar nada ao ouvir o desabafo do motorista. Ao mesmo tempo que queria consolar o mais novo, não entendia o porquê desse sentimento e sabia que não era nada certo se envolver dessa maneira com um funcionário, na verdade, com qualquer um.

— A sociedade é uma merda, Kyungsoo. — era a primeira vez que percebia o chefe lhe chamando de maneira informal — Você merecia o cargo do Yifan, ou de qualquer um que trabalhe na minha empresa. Mas nesse momento, eu só posso te oferecer algo um pouco diferente — Byun parecia falar sério e Do estava no fundo torcendo para que não fosse algo do tipo tornar-se matador de aluguel ou capanga.

— Eu confio em você a ponto de saber que não contou pra ninguém tudo que aconteceu ontem — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça concordando e o CEO continuou — Não vou enrolar. Quero saber se pode me ajudar a montar um laboratório para fabricar Metanfetamina aqui em Seul — o motorista tirou o cigarro da boca e repetiu a frase de Byun em sua mente, como se apertasse um botão de repeat. Baekhyun percebeu a dúvida e jogou sua proposta — Você vai ser uma das minhas pessoas de confiança como a diretora Song e o Sehun, receberá mais do que está ganhando e de fachada será contratado como técnico de laboratório, assim poderá usar o espaço que lhe dei para fazer testes. A fabricação irá ocorrer, obviamente, em outro canto da cidade. Assim que aceitar, resolvo os problemas do seu irmão e até podemos tirar seu pai daquele navio horroroso que ele está trabalhando para tentar ajudar você e Seungsoo. — O CEO deu sua cartada, esperando a resposta do motorista.

— Você não podia esperar até amanhã, não é? Sr. Byun, não faz nem 10 horas que me disse várias coisas que fizeram com que eu tivesse muito o que pensar para continuar num emprego lícito ou não e agora você me vem com essa proposta ilegal? — Kyungsoo olhou nos olhos de Baekhyun enquanto batia a ponta do cigarro no banco. Deu uma tragada e o segurou em seus dedos finos — Já tinha planejado tudo isso, não é? Pegar um estudante falido para ser seu motorista e quem sabe ajudar você a fabricar drogas… — Afrontoso, não era um adjetivo muito usado para o tímido universitário porém era o único que gritava na cabeça de Baekhyun quando via o menor falar este tipo de coisa.

Antes de responder às acusações ou sair dali e procurar outra pessoa, o mais velho se limitou a ficar em silêncio e observar o homem ao seu lado. Estavam sentados lado a lado então o observava de perfil: Os olhos grandes pareciam olhar fixamente para a rua, seus lábios eram carnudos e difíceis de não chamar a atenção, ainda mais quando ele mordia parte do inferior. Suas mãos jogavam a bituca apagada no lixo ao lado. A observação tinha ficado descarada demais, então o mais velho voltou o olhar para longe.

— Você realmente não tem medo de mim ou não sabe do que sou capaz? — De todas as perguntas que podia fazer, Baekhyun escolheu logo a que quebrou qualquer tipo de esperança de Kyungsoo em sair dali certo de suas decisões.

— Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo, se você quer saber — as mãos do motorista foram para o rosto, ele as esfregava como se quisesse tirar o turvo dos pensamentos. Baekhyun ouviu a voz de Qian quase sussurrada em seu ouvido, dizendo para que aproveitasse da confusão do outro para persuadi-lo.

— Olha, você está aprendendo a ser mais cuzão comigo! Isso é uma coisa boa, não é? Vamos, eu sei que não é o que queria pro futuro mas eventualmente pode sair dessa. Não vou te prender pra sempre na organização, eu não sou o tipo de chefe que faz as pessoas assinarem um pacto com o demônio. Estamos fazendo uma troca: Você me oferece seus conhecimentos e eu te pago por isso. Quando não quiser mais, me avise e eu te darei todas as recomendações que precisar para outro emprego — um riso irritado saiu de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun logo entendeu que aquilo era muito provavelmente um sim. 

— Ok, agora eu queria perguntar algumas coisas… — o resto da conversa se pautou em Kyungsoo perguntando sobre como Baekhyun estava pensando em conseguir os insumos pra fabricar a meta, quais eram os planos para o laboratório e o motivo de ter escolhido a droga. Também se sentiu confortável para perguntar mais em relação aos rivais, a Família Kim.

— Eles são nossos rivais desde sempre, mas quando era o meu pai e o pai deles… As coisas eram muito mais civilizadas. O Sr. Kim morreu antes do meu pai, dai o filho mais velho dele, o Minseok, assumiu e aparentemente ele não estava satisfeito com a divisão de território, ele queria mais e mais… Tentou vir com uma conversa pra cima do meu pai sobre ele estar velho e eu ser muito novo pra assumir qualquer coisa. Naquela época eu não queria assumir nada disso de Máfia — Baekhyun suspirou — Eu só queria ir pro exterior estudar e sei lá, viver uma vida normal. Mas o meu pai me pintou como o seu sucessor nato e sendo filho único é exatamente o que acontece mesmo… O novo Kim ficou revoltado com o que meu pai disse e resolveu tomar a força os nossos pontos em Gangnam, ninguém conseguia entender pois eles estão envolvidos em muito mais coisas do que a nossa família — Até o momento Kyungsoo estava vidrado na explicação do chefe, porém seu olhar ficou confuso. — Como assim outras coisas?

— Não sei se você sabe — Baekhyun disse em tom irônico — Mas máfia não mexe só com drogas… No caso da nossa família, o professor, como meu pai era conhecido, começou como agiota e passamos a vender drogas também — olhou para o menor procurando algum sinal para que pudesse continuar

— Mas os Kim… Ah Kyungsoo, os Kim tem negócios que eu nem sei quais são. Eles são nossos rivais apenas nas drogas, a agiotagem parou assim que o velho Kim morreu. Cada filho comanda uma ‘frente’: Minseok é o traficante. Jongdae é o que cuida das casas de jogos e apostas e Junmyeon… — Baekhyun parecia um pouco assustado ao pensar no ultimo filho da família Kim — Esse aí dizem que mexe com prostituição. Mas muitos dos meus tios* dizem que na verdade ele comanda um negócio de tráfico de órgãos. — Kyungsoo só conseguia pensar em como a mente de Baekhyun funcionava ao ouvir seu chefe contar de maneira julgadora, como a família rival estava metida em crimes diferentes. Como se quisesse abrandar os crimes de sua família ao apontar os absurdos administrados pelos Kim. Ao mesmo tempo, ouvir sobre tráfico de órgãos soou pesado demais. Byun sentiu os olhos de Do o condenando por falar daquela maneira dos Kim.

— Já sei...Quem sou eu pra falar de uma organização criminosa sendo chefe de uma? Mas em resumo é isso! O Minseok é um megalomaníaco do caralho que quer tomar conta de toda a cidade e eu só quero continuar as coisas como eram antes — Kyungsoo ficou surpreso pelo chefe ter feito uma leitura totalmente correta de sua expressão e também pela maneira incomodada que o homem se referia aos seus negócios.

— Bom, você me explicou muita coisa e acho que estou de acordo com tudo isso. Mas gostaria de te fazer alguns pedidos antes de aceitar totalmente sua proposta… — Durante toda a conversa que tiveram ali naquela praça, Kyungsoo não percebeu que já havia passado horas, olhou para o celular e várias mensagens e ligações perdidas o fizeram acelerar o fim daquela “reunião”

— Vou ser breve. Quero que você me prometa que vai proteger as pessoas que eu amo, também gostaria de não ter que usar a força com absolutamente ninguém. — O mais novo se aproximou casualmente do chefe, que não entendeu direito o movimento mas percebeu que o outro queria ir embora — A primeira parte eu concordo e prometo, agora a segunda… Vamos deixar isso em aberto, sim? Eu não sei como vão ser as coisas a partir do momento que começarmos a colocar a Metanfetamina no mercado, então sobre você usar o que aprendeu no exército ou não… Já não posso garantir — Baekhyun disse olhando nos olhos do motorista e colocou mais uma vez a mão em sua coxa, apertou-a rapidamente e levantou-se do banco, dizendo que o esperava amanhã no endereço próximo ao estúdio que morava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nesse caso tio não é somente alguém com laço sanguíneo mas também pode ser um amigo mais velho da família.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo não teve muito tempo de se despedir pois logo o chefe sumiu entre as árvores e seu telefone tocou.

— HYUNG! VOCÊ TÁ BEM? VOCÊ TÁ COM O SEU CHEFE? ELE NÃO FEZ NADA COM VOCÊ NÉ? MEU DEUS KYUNGSOO HYUNG RESPONDE! — Jongin gritava no telefone desesperado, Kyungsoo logo tratou de acalmar o coração de seu melhor amigo.

— Meu lindo Jongin — disse com ternura — Se acalme! — _Provavelmente o Chanyeol sabe que ele é da máfia e contou pro Nini,_ pensou enquanto andava em passos largos até o apartamento — Eu tô na praça aqui do lado, sai pra espairecer um pouco… — O mais novo choramingou pedindo para seu _roomate_ voltar rápido e desligou.

_Por que havia aceitado a proposta de Baekhyun para trabalhar com ele na organização? Como foi tão facilmente convencido de que aquele era, mais uma vez, o menor dos males em sua vida?_ Foram essas as perguntas que faziam Kyungsoo entrar aéreo pelo apartamento, mal escutando Jongin perguntar se estava tudo bem.

— Soo Hyung, eu ia esperar o Chan pra falar isso, mas ele tá com o Sr. e a Sra. Park e… Você sabia que o seu chefe trabalha com uma mulher que é da máfia chinesa? Soo, você precisa largar esse trabalho! Você corre risco! Sério — Jongin pegava na mão do mais velho e o olhava com uma expressão assustada. _Que? A diretora Song é da máfia chinesa? Como assim?_ Kyungsoo achou que Jongin iria dizer algo sobre como Park o contou que o CEO da BBH Cosmetics era mafioso, mas lembrou-se de tudo que conversou mais cedo com o chefe e a diretora e lembrou que provavelmente Chanyeol não sabia como o dono da marca de cosméticos se parecia. 

— O Yixing hyung viu uma foto de uma mulher no site da empresa que você trabalha e falou para o Chan que ela é de uma família bem barra pesada lá na China ou algo assim — Nini ignorou os detalhes que lhe foram contados e apenas emitiu sua preocupação com o mais velho. Sabia que Soo era muito cuidadoso e responsável, mas não custava alertar o amigo.

— Mas Nini, como o Hyung sabe disso? Se ela fosse conhecida por ter uma imagem relacionada ao crime organizado na China, será que a empresa colocaria ela como seu 'rosto'? Acho que isso não deve ser uma informação difundida entre os chineses — Kyungsoo não queria, mas se pegou praticamente defendendo a Srta. Song. Mesmo assim, ele acreditava em seu questionamento, pois viu como seus superiores estavam tratando toda a sua situação até o momento. A dúvida também foi posta na cabeça de Jongin, que logo recebeu um afago do amigo afirmando que estava tudo bem e logo trocando de assunto, perguntando para o dançarino como havia sido seu treino e como ele estava se sentindo para as provas.

Foi quando colocou a cabeça no travesseiro que sentiu que por algum motivo ainda incerto, ele acreditava em Byun Baekhyun e sentiu-se seguro em aceitar aquela oportunidade. _Independente do medo, preciso aceitar o que o universo estava o propondo, mesmo sendo extremamente arriscado_.

Pela manhã, ao buscar o chefe no apartamento próximo ao que vivia, o clima já era muito mais leve do que em todos os outros dias. Baekhyun continuou sentando-se no banco de trás e Kyungsoo continuou usando roupas sociais para exercer sua função de motorista, porém, eles trocavam sorrisos e o Do sentiu-se até mais confortável para murmurar a música que tocava no rádio aquela manhã. Deixou o chefe no trabalho e seguiu para suas aulas. Ao voltar para a BBH no horário do almoço, Qian logo o abordou na recepção avisando que ela já havia arrumado tudo para que ele virasse oficialmente assistente de laboratório da empresa, Kyungsoo não pode deixar de sorrir com a notícia. Entrou no laboratório e até sentiu-se um pouco mais animado para começar seus ensaios para o trabalho de conclusão quando a porta do laboratório se abriu.

— Sr. Do, podemos conversar agora? — Baekhyun entrou com um tom surpreendentemente doce. Kyungsoo então confirmou que ele poderia entrar e o fez, trancando a porta que estava atrás de si.

— Eu lhe trouxe a base que vamos importar da América como insumo para os nossos produtos da BBH. A Diretora Song já arrumou a papelada das especificidades técnicas para passar despercebido pelo nosso regulatório e pela fiscalização — Baekhyun tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso e entregou para o agora assistente — Use ela e o catalisador que compramos para a limpeza dos equipamentos, quando tiver uma amostra pronta, me avise. Vamos levar para um conhecido do Sehun identificar se o material é do agrado dele e depois, o teste com clientes — O baixinho escutou aquilo com atenção e preocupação: _Tenho que participar de todos esses passos? Não estamos indo rápido demais?_ Byun logo percebeu a hesitação de Kyungsoo com sua fala, talvez o mais novo achasse que não era necessário sua presença em todos esses passos mas o CEO sabia que seria importante para que ele entendesse como funcionavam as coisas e desse sugestões.

— Ok, acho que consigo fazer uma amostra com o que tenho aqui, vou precisar de uma outra substância, posso pedir para alguém entregar neste laboratório? — A verdade é que não sabia o quanto Baekhyun queria que ele mostrasse aos outros funcionários, também estava tentando decorar as mentiras que deveria contar caso alguém perguntasse sobre o projeto que estava trabalhando e porque trabalhava sozinho em um laboratório pequeno longe dos outros departamentos. O chefe vendo a preocupação do mais novo, aproximou-se dele de maneira amigável, quase como Jongin ou seu irmão o faziam, e colocou a mão em seu braço, o alisando. Por mais que sentisse algo quando Byun o tocava, não conseguia pedir ou afastar o mais velho.

— Está tudo bem, ninguém vai desconfiar desde que você continue sendo a pessoa discreta que se mostrou ser em nosso primeiro encontro. Peça para o Sr. Jo por email uma solicitação urgente e diga que é para o projeto que a diretora Song alinhou com você — Uma piscada e um aperto no braço foram o suficientes para que o coração de Kyungsoo se acalmasse… Ou não.

Do terminou as amostras de metanfetamina quase no final do dia seguinte e com isso, seu chefe achou que deveriam prosseguir com o plano o mais rápido possível

— Espero que não se incomode se às vezes eu me sentar ao seu lado — Baekhyun ajustava o banco do passageiro e colocava o cinto enquanto Kyungsoo o olhava atentamente, apenas o esperando para saírem da garagem

— Eu sou mais acostumado com as pessoas que eu ‘transporto’ sentadas com uma certa distância, mas não me incomodo — Byun sorriu com a resposta e pediu para que o motorista seguisse para o endereço.

Chegaram então em um clube bem diferente daquele que foram em Hongdae. Não era apenas por ser de dia ou pelo estabelecimento estar fechado, mas o conceito era bem menos luxuoso que o outro e muito mais underground. Sehun os encontrou na pista do local e os levou para a sala do homem que faria o primeiro teste da droga. Sr. Jung parecia ter 40 ou 50 anos, tinha bigode e fumava loucamente. Baekhyun pediu para que Kyungsoo fizesse as amostras em pó, para um consumo mais rápido. O homem logo tirou a substância do pacote e enfileirou na mesa, ajeitou com um cartão qualquer e pegou um tubo para auxiliá-lo. Era a primeira vez que Do via alguém usando drogas ilícitas na sua frente, porém naquele momento estava ansioso para saber se sua criação estava de fato, boa. Havia esquecido completamente do juízo de valor ou de qualquer amarra moral que vinha com o consumo da substância. Depois de alguns minutos, o homem disse sorrindo:

— Caralho Hyungnim, isso aqui vai vender que nem àgua na noite! Coloca algum primo aqui no meu bar que eu quero o melhor pros meus clientes — O homem ria olhando para Byun e Do. O criador olhava para o chefe esperando algum tipo de aprovação, como se a de quem havia experimentado não fosse suficiente, logo o CEO deu um sorriso discreto para o menor, que fechou os punhos comemorando contido.

— Ok vocês dois! Precisamos comemorar essa maravilha aqui — Sehun disse balançando o saquinho de Meta. As reações ao pedido do modelo foram diferentes: Baekhyun concordou e perguntou para Sehun onde podiam ir e qual era a bebida que iam tomar. Já Kyungsoo tentou não fazer careta, mas foi inevitável. 

— Sem ser estraga prazeres, Sr. Do! Não está feliz que a sua criação foi elogiada? — Byun tentou convencer o motorista que revirou os olhos o lembrando que estava dirigindo.

— Não seja por isso, Kyungsoo-ya! Eu peço pra alguém ir nos buscar, fica tranquilo! — Sehun riu da expressão brava de Do, que só piorou com o mais novo o tratando de maneira informal.

— Tente relevar a falta de educação desse filho da puta — apontou para Sehun que foi abrindo caminho para os mais velhos o seguirem — Ele diz que a informalidade dele é uma forma de mostrar que confia em nós — Baekhyun disse rindo ao apontar para o mais novo. Deixaram seus carros no condomínio onde ambos tinham apartamento e chamaram um Designated Driver, Kyungsoo avisou aos amigos que iria numa confraternização da empresa, por isso voltaria tarde.

A primeira parada do trio foi no mesmo clube que haviam aparecido na noite passada, aparentemente Sehun acreditava que ali seria o melhor local para tentar fazer o primeiro teste de venda. Mesmo não sendo tão tarde, tinha um público considerável, principalmente na área vip, onde um grupo de homens estavam sentados rindo e bebendo muito. Toda a movimentação e abordagem de Sehun aos futuros compradores foi observada atentamente por Do. Ele percebeu como o modelo era articulado e parecia sempre muito interessado no que as pessoas tinham para dizer, mesmo que no fundo ele acreditasse que o mais novo apenas estava ignorando todo o papo. Assim que mostrou o produto para os clientes, já conseguiu vender os saquinhos que tinha nos bolsos e continuou conversando e bebendo na mesa deles. Quando Kyungsoo resolveu olhar para o lado, a procura de Baekhyun, sentiu a mão do chefe em sua cintura e o rosto colado em seu ombro, encostando a boca em sua orelha.

— Vamos ali naquela mesa comigo — o menor tremeu naquele momento. Não queria ser apresentado a ninguém daquele ambiente. Tentou se afastar de Baekhyun para dizer que preferia ficar distante, sem chamar muita a atenção e ele informou — Vou te levar na mesa do Tigre. Ele já te viu uma vez, fica tranquilo. É um cara estranho mas de confiança. — Kyungsoo seguiu aliviado e logo sentaram na mesa do homem estranho que o motorista conheceu com Oh, quando foram pegar a encomenda que viria a ser o insumo da droga que havia produzido.

— Olha, produto de qualidade que esse menino fez! Sabia que o menino Oh tinha me enganado quando disse que esse aí era só um Designated Driver! HAHAHA eu vejo e reconheço um contraventor de longe… Esse aí tem cara de que já matou alguém — o velho mal se segurava de tanto rir e Kyungsoo não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sentia-se em um almoço de família onde tinha que enfrentar os tios chatos. Para aguentar todo aquele papo idiota, aceitou quando Baek lhe ofereceu um pouco de Soju e quando se deram conta, a mesa já estava cheia de garrafas vazias e Byun com a mão em sua coxa, apertando-a e colocando seu rosto no ombro do mais baixo, quando Sehun apareceu tão alterado quando os outros dois.

— Todo mundo tá adorando essa porra, Hyungnim! — disse olhando para Baekhyun que sorriu levantando a cabeça e dizendo que ele sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Foi quando a atenção tanto do chefe quanto do modelo se voltaram para o motorista — Tudo por causa do nosso piloto aqui! HAHAHA Eu tive uma ideia doida, espero que vocês aceitem… Pensei em a gente fazer um payback por aquela cornisse que os Kim fizeram aquele dia, o que acha? — A ideia de Sehun era ir em um dos clubes, que ficava duas quadras para frente de onde estavam e era território dos Kim. Entrar lá sem chamar a atenção e tentar vender a nova droga, avisando os clientes que naquele clube eles só venderiam o produto naquele dia, para conseguir mais, teriam que ir em outros lugares. Parecia inconsequente, irresponsável e muito doido… Totalmente plausível que tenha sido sugerido por Oh Sehun. A surpresa foi Byun concordar prontamente com a ideia do mais novo, dizendo que deviam batizar a droga de _Crystal Clear_.

— Que nome brega… — Kyungsoo não tinha se pronunciado até o momento, torcendo para que o CEO e o modelo ignorassem sua presença ali e fossem para o tal clube dos Kim, chamado _NC3._ Pensou alto demais e ambos olharam para o moreno, que abria os botões altos da camisa social por estar com calor. 

— Brega nada! É ótimo, parece nome de produto de limpeza — Sehun ria e o chefe apenas o acompanhava na risada. Byun tirou sua mão da coxa de Kyungsoo e apertou sua cintura, fazendo com que o baixinho sentisse arrepios. — Vamos vocês dois, parem de ficar se esfregando ai e vamos causar um pouco!

Naquele momento, mesmo estando um pouco alterado por conta da quantidade de álcool que haviam bebido, Kyungsoo sentiu que seria mais seguro para os dois _encrenqueiros_ que ele os acompanhasse. Saíram do local e seguiram pela rua, quando o celular do Oh começa a tocar.

— Oi Noona! Estou com eles sim! Você gostou do meu plano? Foda né? Estamos indo pra lá! — A voz feminina do outro lado parecia irritada e falava alto. A expressão de Sehun mudou de eufórica, para um bico grande e depois uma cara pensativa.

— Ok,ok! Não vamos fazer nada. Pode vir me buscar e o Hyungnim vai com o motorista para a casa dele, não para o apartamento. — Byun ouvia o mais novo com atenção e trocavam sinais de joínha, como se mesmo bêbados, pudessem ler a situação — Eu sei que vou ser punido assim que você vir me buscar,Noona. Sei que sou um moleque irresponsável e idiota — Sehun parecia excitado e chateado de dizer aquilo, como se sentisse prazer em ser humilhado, pelo menos era como Kyungsoo analisou aquela conversa estranha.

— Merda! Eu não vou poder ir com vocês — Baekhyun riu da tentativa de demonstrar tristeza de Sehun — Sehunnie, deixa de ser mentiroso! Seu pau deve estar duro de ouvir a Song noona dizendo que vai te punir! Ok, vai lá ser o brinquedinho dela enquanto eu vou com o Kyungja! — _Que apelido é esse?_ Kyungsoo não pode deixar se espantar com o apelido que o chefe acabara de lhe dar e com os planos dele, agora que Sehun não iria mais os acompanhar. Se afastaram do mais novo e seguiram pela rua. Baekhyun parecia estar relativamente bem, mesmo um pouco alegre e ‘sem filtro’ por causa da bebida. 

— Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, _Hyungnim_? — lembrou-se de chamá-lo pelo tratamento correto quando estivessem fora da BBH e tratando de assuntos da família. — Parece muito arriscado fazer isso sem o Sehun e alterados desse jeito — Kyungsoo se incluiu em partes quando disse alterados… Ele sentia seu corpo bem mole mas ainda tinha consciência das coisas e sua vontade mesmo era de ir para casa. 

— Vamos, Kyungja! Posso te chamar assim né? Achei bonitinho! Você é uma gracinha, eu não consigo não pensar em coisas fofas quando eu olho pra você — Ok, esse era o momento de abortar a ideia merda de seu chefe e o levar para casa. Pensou em voltar até o ponto onde Sehun esperava quem Kyungsoo entendeu (mas preferia não ter entendido) ser a Diretora Song, porém provavelmente ela já teria ido embora. 

— Hyungnim, eu vou procurar um táxi para nos levar. Vou te deixar na sua casa mesmo. De lá vou a pé até onde moro — naquele momento ele segurou o braço do chefe, fazendo ficarem frente-a-frente enquanto chamava um carro pelo aplicativo. Byun concordou um pouco contrariado e pegou o seu aparelho, ele parecia concentrado em mandar mensagens e enquanto esperavam, um jovem que parecia ser até mais novo que Sehun se aproximou.

Kyungsoo pensou em perguntar quem ele era e o que queria, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, viu Hyungnim entregar a amostra para o menino e apontar para o clube que tinham planejado ir. Kyungsoo até pensou em chamar o menino de volta e abortar a missão, porém, mesmo o chefe estando bêbado, não esperava que ele ficasse feliz se descobrisse que o motorista desfez de suas ‘ordens’. O jovem atravessou a rua e entrou no clube. O motorista percebeu que o segurança os observava de muito longe, mas pensou não ser nada demais, afinal, o homem não parecia estar com um binóculo ou algo do gênero para conseguir decorar o rosto deles de tão longe. Não passou muito tempo e o táxi chegou, Kyungsoo indiciou o endereço no bairro onde ficava a casa do chefe e seguiram até o endereço. 

— Sr. Byun, eu vou para minha casa agora. Ok? Boa noite — disse fazendo uma leve reverência, pois estava com medo de se desequilibrar nas escadas e cair na entrada da casa do chefe.

— Kyungsoo… Fica, por favor! Se você não ficar eu vou ser o chefe mais insuportável que você já teve — Byun falou movimentando o corpo de maneira estranha, Kyungsoo não entendeu direito, nem ao menos queria ouvir o chefe implorar por algo tão sem cabimento. Mas quando o mais velho lhe deu a mão e puxou em direção a casa… Ele não sentiu vontade alguma de soltá-la.


	7. Chapter 7

Ao entrar na residência, percebeu o quão grande e velha ela era. As luzes não estavam totalmente acesas e provavelmente a governanta foi avisada que o chefe voltaria para a casa aquela noite. Ele o puxou pelo grande corredor, passando por uma sala praticamente sem móveis e com alguns cobertos por lençóis. Chegaram a uma porta e entraram no quarto de Baekhyun. Havia uma grande janela coberta por uma cortina de linho e nada além de uma cama de casal com uma mesa de cabeceira, um abajour, duas portas (que Kyungsoo acreditou serem um banheiro e o closet) e uma poltrona na ponta oposta da cama. O dono do quarto entrou já desabotoando a calça e cambaleando para tentar tirá-la.

— Deixa eu te ajudar, sim? Você está quase caindo… — Com uma das mãos Kyungsoo segurou a cintura do chefe e na outra o ajudou a tirar a peça de roupa. Fazia muito tempo que não tocava no corpo de outra pessoa e aquilo estava o deixando quente mais rápido do que imaginava. Baekhyun aceitou a ajuda de maneira silenciosa. Tirou a camisa e ficou apenas de cueca na frente do motorista, que ignorando totalmente a relação profissional que tinham, olhou cada parte do corpo esguio e bonito. O cabelo castanho do chefe ainda parecia limpo mesmo depois de um dia de trabalho. Ao tocá-lo, percebeu que era macio… Foi quando Byun se pronunciou:

— Você vai esperar quanto tempo pra parar de ignorar a tensão sexual entre a gente e me comer? — Olhou para o mais baixo, colocando também as mãos em sua cintura e focando em sua boca. — Ou me dar também, se você quiser… Aquela hora eu te chamei de fofo mas também sei que é incrivelmente gostoso. Sua dualidade me encanta… Eu quero muito que você durma aqui — Kyung ouviu atentamente o homem semi nu a sua frente tentar o provocar sem pudor nenhum. _Esse babaca poderia não falar nada e só tentar algo ou sei lá. Ele sabe que eu fico excitado quando ele me toca como fez hoje…_

— Eu não tô ignorando ou negando. Eu deixo você me tocar o tempo todo. Você acha que eu não teria dado uma surra em você por tocar em mim daquele jeito tão invasivo? — Baekhyun estava surpreso e Kyungsoo apenas aproveitou a coragem — A verdade é que a primeira vez que você se aproximou eu deixei pois estava desejando muito que me tocasse. — Agora quem parecia tocar deliberadamente no corpo do chefe, era o motorista. Seus dedos passaram lentamente sobre seu abdômen e ele passava lentamente seus olhos por todo o corpo de Byun. Observando as pernas finas, o volume aparente marcado na boxer e subiu para apreciar seus ombros largos e a clavícula nua, a qual Do sentiu uma vontade imensa de afundar seu rosto.

— Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho vontade de ter alguém — Continuava focado nos traços do outro, que agora parecia usar ainda mais o apoio do corpo do motorista para se segurar. Kyungsoo logo saiu do transe que estava ao observar o corpo de Baekhyun e o empurrou devagar até a cama. O mais velho parecia estar sofrendo de algum tipo de delay por conta da bebida, já que só resolveu se pronunciar depois que já havia se jogado no colchão, arrastando seu corpo para o meio do colchão.

— Você é tão lindo, não faz sentido um cara assim estar sem ninguém… Deita comigo aqui, você não é desses que se apaixona né? Pois eu só quero não sentir mais esse desejo ridículo de te tocar o tempo todo. — Baekhyun disse manhoso olhando para um Kyungsoo de rosto cansado mas ainda assim com luxúria nos olhos vendo com o corpo descoberto se acomodando na cama.

— Eu não vou me apaixonar por você. Mas também não quero fazer sexo bêbado… Eu vou embora — Era difícil tomar essa decisão porém naquele momento ele não queria ceder aos desejos que tinha, só queria dormir e respirar tranquilo.

Desde que conheceu Baekhyun, ou até antes, desde que foi demitido da loja de conveniência, sentia-se sufocado. Não teve tempo para pensar sobre suas decisões e refletir e isso só piorou depois de ter descoberto tudo sobre o CEO. Aqueles últimos dias tinham sido intensos demais, queria muito um momento para se desligar de tudo.

— Não vai embora não! A gente pode só ficar um do lado do outro, se tocando de maneira comportada — Baekhyun mal podia segurar o risco com a frase que havia acabado de dizer, mas não sentia que estava mentindo. Desde que abriu a BBH e passou a redobrar o cuidado com os Kim, sentia que o tempo era curto demais para deixar-se levar por desejos sexuais. A cabeça estava muito ocupada e precisava continuar! Sem distrações, sem desvios de objetivo. Ele precisava provar muitas coisas para os outros e para si. Claro, nesse meio tempo eventualmente saia com Sehun e acabava se deixando receber um boquete em algum banheiro ou algo mais no carro de uma de suas conquistas. Isso poderia não satisfazer completamente seus desejos, mas saciava a vontade que, se fosse maior, atrapalharia seu foco.

— Eu só vou ficar porque tá tarde e não tenho forças pra voltar à pé. Meu corpo está dolorido demais — Kyungsoo apenas se rendeu, muitos impulsos e pouca reflexão. Era isso que sentia quando aquele homem de cabelos castanhos e corpo esguio estava a sua frente. Resolveu tirar a roupa que vestia ficando apenas de cueca e uma camiseta branca que usava por baixo das camisas sociais que vestia para o trabalho. Byun apenas riu de ver como o menor tinha vergonha de exibir seu corpo, fazendo com que ele sentisse mais e mais vontade de tocá-lo. Kyungsoo deitou-se ao lado do dono da casa, mantendo uma distância aceitável entre eles, que logo foi quebrada por um Baekhyun manhoso que roçou a cabeça praticamente no peito do moreno.

— Ei! Pra que essa distância toda? Uma hora você fica com olhos de cobiça pra cima de mim e agora vai se fazer de puritano? — Do ouviu aquela reclamação e não conseguiu segurar a risada. Aquilo era absurdamente improvável e engraçado! Não fazia nem duas semanas que Baekhyun era um homem frio e pouco acessível para ele e agora estavam deitados na mesma cama, um cara perigoso agindo como um gatinho manhoso. Aquilo tudo foi mais forte do que a imagem de homem sério que queria passar, cedeu novamente as vontades do outro e o abraçou, sem pressionar demais seus corpos.

— Pronto, agora me deixar dormir sim? Amanhã você vai me fazer acordar cedo pra caralho! Olha, ainda bem que não entramos naquele clube… Sinto que ia dar uma merda muito grande. — Estava de olhos fechados enquanto dizia suas preocupações, esperou que Baekhyun o respondesse e ao abrir os olhos para ver se o outro estava bem, percebeu que o mais velho estava apenas dormindo em seus braços. _Ok, talvez eu esteja mais confortável do que gostaria._

A cabeça latejava de dor, a ressaca realmente havia sido forte mas a vergonha de estar deitado ao lado do chefe com uma aparente ereção não era nada confortável. Saiu para o banheiro e por costume deixou a porta aberta, quando ouviu o mais velho dizer ainda deitado:

— Bom dia Kyungja! Não precisa levantar correndo pra esconder sua vontade matinal não — Baekhyun disse entre bocejos — Você apenas podia voltar pra perto de mim e me abraçar por trás, eu entenderia o recado — riu do menor que apenas colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro o condenando com o olhar. Byun lhe disse que podia tomar banho naquele banheiro e que deixaria uma camisa limpa em cima da cama. Quando Kyungsoo terminou, o chefe já o esperava arrumado na mesa de jantar, tomando café.

Enquanto tomava banho, só conseguia pensar em que tinha feito certo de apenas dormir ao lado de Byun. Estava conhecendo seus sentimentos e os do outro, mas ainda se sentia arrependido de não ter o tocado mais, tido certeza que o outro lhe desejava ou era apenas um fogo aleatório por estar bêbado. Conversaram normalmente na mesa do café, como se fossem colegas há anos. Nenhum excesso, o que surpreendeu Kyungsoo por ter visto um lado bem alegre e barulhento do chefe enquanto estavam com Sehun. Byun o avisou que iriam até o galpão que já haviam visitado e os dois seguiram para a garagem. Antes que Kyungsoo abrisse a porta de traseira para Baekhyun entrar, o segurou firmemente pela cintura e aproximou o rosto do dele. As respirações começaram a ficar mais profundas e rápidas, foi quando Kyungsoo sentiu a mão do chefe o puxar para mais perto e pode beijá-lo sem dúvidas da vontade do outro.

Byun não conseguiu segurar sua vontade de tocar no corpo do motorista e enquanto se beijavam com intensidade, arranhou as costas de Kyungsoo e alisou com vontade a bunda do mais baixo, que pareceu estremecer com o toque e pressionou mais seu corpo sobre o de Baekhyun. Antes de se distanciarem, o CEO certificou-se de morder com vontade os lábios carnudos do menor, sentindo que ambos queriam que aquilo não parasse, porém, não era o momento. Afastaram-se um do outro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Baekhyun entrou no carro e Kyungsoo assumiu o volante, saindo em direção a zona mais afastada da cidade.

O silêncio entre eles era confortável, mas foi repentinamente quebrado por uma ligação. O CEO atendeu e colocou a mesma no viva voz.

— Bom dia Diretora Song, como foi sua noite? — Kyungsoo virou-se assustado com a decisão do mais velho de colocar a ligação no viva voz, mas foi recebido com um gesto para voltar sua atenção para a direção.

— Por que você me colocou no viva-voz, Baekhyun? Você olhou suas mensagens pela manhã? As fotos que o Velho te mandou? O menino que foi lá na NC perdeu uma porra de um dedo porque vendeu a Meta lá dentro! — Qian falava sem gritar, porém claramente irritada com a irresponsabilidade do chefe. Ele não parecia lembrar muito bem o que ocorreu, passados alguns segundos, fechou os olhos e resolveu assumir seu erro.

— Eu não devia ter ido na onda do Sehun, peço desculpas… O menino pegou o dedo dele? Colocou no gelo? — Byun parecia preocupado e arrependido e Qian apenas respondeu que já havia cuidado da situação do menino. 

— Kyungsoo, sei que está ouvindo a ligação. Agradeço por ter colocado juízo na cabeça do Hyungnim. Da próxima vez não o deixe fazer esse tipo de coisa ridícula. Você tem senso do perigo, muitos desses jovens não têm — o motorista pediu desculpas alto enquanto continuava na direção pensando que deveria ter impedido o chefe de fazer aquela besteira, jogar o mesmo jogo de quem não presta é se equiparar a eles. Não que Byun não fosse tão mafioso quanto os Kim. O Chefe então desativou o viva voz e pediu desculpas novamente para a Diretora, informando que estavam indo para o local do laboratório e logo voltariam para a empresa.

— Eu queria ter quebrado o silêncio falando o quão gostoso você é e não recebendo bronca da Song Noona — Baekhyun disse fazendo bico e tirando uma risada leve do motorista, que estava manobrando o carro para pararem próximo ao galpão. 

— Ela não está errada. Com isso você praticamente oficializou a guerra entre vocês. — Kyung tentou analisar a situação sem se preocupar com as implicações do ato inconsequente do chefe. Se não fosse aquilo, talvez fosse a própria nova droga que fizesse com que Minseok começasse a destruir as vendas do Hyungnim, independente disso, precisaria se preparar para ser mais cuidadoso e se afastar de Chanyeol e Jongin, afim de protegê-los.

Kyungsoo olhava agora o galpão como assistente de laboratório e criador de um novo produto. Então disse para Baekhyun o que precisaria e quantas pessoas deveriam colocar para a fabricação da droga. Byun então mandou mensagem para seus tios e primos avisando o que deveriam fazer para começar a fabricar e voltaram para a companhia. 

Em seu laboratório, Do tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho de conclusão e deixar um pouco de lado todo o caos que havia passado e como se sentiu mal ao saber que o menino perdeu o dedo, imaginou o quanto o surraram e como o torturaram, porém aquilo não era muito diferente do que os capangas de Hyungnim fizeram na outra noite. Pensar nisso o fez mandar uma mensagem para Chanyeol e Jongin dizendo que precisava conversar com os dois e que faria o jantar, continuou a fazer seus ensaios até o final do expediente. 

Ao chegar no Audi de Baekhyun, foi surpreendido com o chefe esperando na porta do passageiro. Olhou curioso e destravou o carro, ligando e seguindo em direção a casa de Byun.

Assim que saíram do quarteirão da empresa, Byun colocou as mãos nas coxas grossas do motorista, parecia ter algum tipo de fixação com aquela parte do corpo do outro, que agora sorria envergonhado, tentando não deixar que suas orelhas ficassem vermelhas com o toque.

— Achei que ficaria menos tímido depois do beijo e de assumirmos que queremos nos comer mas você parece mais envergonhado — riu olhando para Kyungsoo que dirigia concentrado pelas ruas da cidade. Ao pararem em um dos faróis, Baekhyun começou a beijar e morder o pescoço do menor, que fechou os olhos rapidamente para tentar aproveitar, mesmo que por instantes, aquela sensação de ter o que tanto desejava acontecendo.

— Vamos pro meu quarto hoje, estamos sóbrios, podemos continuar o que começamos hoje de manhã. Eu quero muito te comer, Kyungsoo… Você nem imagina - Byun não tinha nenhum pouco de pena do homem que dirigia consternado ao ouvir o mais velho sussurrar aquilo em seu ouvido, como se não estivessem sozinhos. Mas Do cortou rapidamente os planos do chefe.

— Por mais que eu queira muito te sentir dentro de mim… Eu preciso ter uma conversa com o Jongin e o Chanyeol — Baekhyun se afastou olhando surpreso, entretanto, Kyungsoo não sabia se a surpresa era por ter dito suas vontades ou por ter recusado o convite — Eu não quero colocar a vida deles em risco. Meu pai provavelmente deve estar no Japão ou em alto mar. Meu irmão, por mais que eu fique com medo de que ele tome uma surra, não acho que possam matar ele no exército caso descubram para quem eu trabalho agora — em menos de um minuto havia entrado na garagem da casa de Byun e retirou o cinto, para virar o corpo na direção do chefe

— Você me disse que tem pessoas que cuidam da sua segurança. Mas ontem o menino perdeu um dedo, hoje podem tentar matar algum dos caras que vendem drogas pra você e… Eu não quero que a minha família sofra pelas minhas escolhas, Hyungnim — o outro ouvia atentamente as preocupações do motorista e por mais que não as compreendesse muito bem, não era sua prerrogativa dizer o que Kyungsoo deveria fazer para sentir-se seguro. Ele sabia que Qian nunca deixaria que machucassem eles, porém não tinha ideia do que os Kim eram capazes pois até o momento, evitava o conflito e os subestimava. Sua reação então foi assentir com a cabeça e colocar sua mão no rosto do mais novo, como se quisesse confortá-lo, mesmo sabendo não ser possível.

— Eu vou conversar com o Nini e vou sair do apartamento dele, é isso — Do parecia falar para si mesmo seus planos, como se esquecesse a presença de Byun dentro do carro — Ele é minha família também e eu não quero que corra riscos. Com o que ganho agora posso arrumar um lugar que não seja tão ruim quanto o goshiwon que morava. — Ao ouvir o funcionário falar sobre seus planos, Baekhyun quis dizer que ele podia morar em seu apartamento no condomínio onde Sehun morava ou um dos flats que era dono próximo ao centro. Mas aquilo era se envolver demais em muito pouco tempo. Só tinha dado um beijo em Kyungsoo e o tocado de maneira _quase_ casta. Resolveu então concordar com os planos do motorista e o beijar novamente antes que fosse embora. Começaram apenas aproximando o rosto e quando viu, havia afastado totalmente o banco do motorista e estava sentado no colo de Kyungsoo, sugando sua língua enquanto pressionava as bandas no membro do baixinho que nem tentava segurar a ereção. 

— Eu preciso ir, sério. — Sem fôlego, desvencilhou-se da boca de Byun, que continuou sentado em seu colo, agora com as costas eretas e rebolou pressionando o corpo sobre o membro de Kyungsoo. Jogou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido necessitado.

— Achei que queria me comer e não que eu fodesse você… — Não podia perder a oportunidade de provocar o homem sentado em seu colo.

— Faz tanto tempo que eu não faço sexo que até esqueci do que gosto mais, ser ativo ou passivo… — Os dois riram do comentário pois ambos se encaixavam naquela situação deprimente. Baekhyun saiu do carro, falando que Kyungsoo podia ir quando estivesse com a ereção controlada, pensou em oferecer ajuda mas sabia que o menor estava preocupado e precisava falar com o _roomate_.


	8. Chapter 8

Olhou para o relógio e ainda não estava tão atrasado. Fones de ouvido e passos largos até o mercado para comprar alguns ingredientes para a janta. Faria arroz frito com kimchi e talvez um pouco de karaage, já que Jongin era um aficionado por frango. Chegou no apartamento e o casal já estava o esperando, os dois sentados com um olhar sério. Pediu desculpas pelo atraso e ajeitou as coisas na cozinha rapidamente, pedindo para que os dois esperassem mais um pouco pois queria tomar um banho rápido antes de começar. Park e Jongin esperaram em silêncio e quando Kyungsoo voltou para cozinhar, iniciaram o interrogatório.

— Soo-ya, o Jongininie me falou o que você disse quando ele te contou da mulher que trabalha com o seu chefe… — _Ok, É o Park que vai começar com o sermão,_ pensou enquanto cuidava do arroz e tirava o pote grande de kimchi da geladeira. — Quando eu questionei o Yixing hyung das desconfianças de vocês, ele resmungou algo em mandarim e continuamos a trabalhar — Chan deu de ombros ao lembrar da conversa com o famoso cantor Chinês, que aliás teria sido o cupido entre ele e Jongin.

— Mesmo assim Soo hyung, estamos preocupados com você! Nesses últimos dias você chegou tarde e não dormiu em casa ontem! Hyung, você quer nos contar o que tá acontecendo? Você tá trabalhando mesmo na BBH? Eu confio demais no seu potencial, então achei muito estranha essa história de motorista… — Nini estava preocupado. Kyungsoo parecia ter mudado em poucos dias de trabalho e o mais novo não sentiu abertura e nem teve tempo para perguntar o que estava acontecendo com o amigo. 

Kyungsoo apenas queria dizer que iria embora sem ter que se explicar, sem precisar lidar com o seu sentimento e o dos amigos, mas isso não aconteceria. Então desligou a panela, colocou-a em cima da mesa posta e serviu o casal. 

— Eu trabalho sim como motorista do CEO da BBH Cosmetics. Sei que é estranho, que parece muito “pouco” para alguém que tem uma faculdade foda no currículo mas a vida é assim. Tanto você, Park Chanyeol - Apontou para o mais velho — Quanto você, Kim Jongin, tiveram que fazer concessões para terem a vida que vivem hoje. E eu estou tendo que tomar algumas decisões para poder seguir em frente… E é por isso que eu agradeço de todo o meu coração como me acolheram aqui. Como você, Park — olhou para o produtor que tinha lágrimas nos olhos — mesmo sendo totalmente invasivo, é o namorado perfeito pro meu melhor amigo e agradeço que cuide dele do jeito e da maneira que pode — Kyungsoo pegou a mão de cada um deles e os olhou sério.

— Eu sou muito grato. Mas vou precisar me mudar — pronto, a bomba foi jogada. Tanto Chanyeol quando Jongin soltaram suas mãos das de Do, olhando indignados e perguntando o que havia ocorrido. “Nós não fazemos sexo quando você tá ai, Hyung!”, “Foi porque esses dias eu abri a cortina da sala?” e outras perguntas invadiram a conversa, fazendo com que Kyung tivesse que se explicar o mais rápido possível.

— Sei que faz pouco tempo que estou aqui e não foi nada disso! Nesse momento eu não posso explicar muito mas vai ser melhor para mim e para vocês que eu vá embora. Isso não é um término da nossa amizade! E por favor, não me façam muitas perguntas, só… aceitem, por favor! Park, vou pagar o aluguel desse mês para o Jongin. Assim que eu encontrar um lugar, eu me mudo — disse olhando meio cabisbaixo para a comida. Estava preocupado. Não queria nem pensar na ideia de ter Jongin ou Chanyeol em apuros por sua causa.

Chanyeol quis dizer alguma coisa, mas Jongin o repreendeu. Por mais que não soubesse o motivo exato do amigo estar fazendo aquilo, não se sentia confortável em invadir a decisão do outro. O mais novo então levantou-se e deu um abraço forte no amigo.

— Tudo bem Soo — continuou o abraço e segurou o choro — Mas não suma ok? Vou te mandar mensagem todos os dias. E venha comer com a gente! — Chanyeol não se aguentou e juntou-se ao abraço, dizendo que sentiria falta do seu companheiro de cozinha. Kyungsoo não queria demonstrar tantas emoções com medo de falar que estava fazendo isso para proteger os amigos.

O resto do mês foi cansativo. Kyungsoo encontrou um pequeno apartamento não muito longe da região onde Jongin morava e assim que recebeu seu primeiro salário, deixou um envelope com dinheiro na mesa da cozinha, pois sabia que o casal não aceitaria se ele entregasse em mãos e fez sua mudança para sua nova casa. Também enviou dinheiro ao pai e pagou as dívidas antigas que voltaram a assombrar o irmão.

Na faculdade, Do estava bem adiantado em seu trabalho de conclusão e foi elogiado por seu orientador, que passou a pedir que o baixinho voltasse a frequentar mais o laboratório da SNU, mesmo que agora tivesse um espaço na empresa onde era assistente, para fazer sua pesquisa. A produção da metanfetamina já havia iniciado, fazendo com que o CEO e seu motorista tivessem cada vez menos tempo para ficarem juntos e finalmente transarem. 

Exatamente por já estarem com um lote pronto para venda, Qian resolveu que era o momento de reunir Baekhyun, Sehun e Kyungsoo. Precisavam mudar as estratégias e alinhar como as coisas seriam dali por diante. Song usou todos os seus contatos para descobrir o máximo de coisas sobre os Kim e o mais importante, saber o que eles tinham de informação sobre a família.

— Por mais que todo mundo aqui esteja cometendo crimes, sejam eles de maior ou menor condenação moral — Song começou a falar enquanto os outros se arrumavam na sala de estar do apartamento de Baekhyun — Existe um código moral entre as organizações criminosas. Aquele dia que tivemos a entrada da nossa droga no território deles, sem nem termos iniciado as vendas... — a mulher olhou de maneira irritada para Sehun e Baekhyun, que sentavam-se lado a lado, um pouco distantes do motorista, que estava em uma poltrona lateral — Aquele foi o momento que demos munição para Kim Minseok fazer o inferno da nossa vida! — Qian revirou os olhos pensando no que havia passado nas duas últimas semanas. 

Os Kim tinham muitos negócios, então para eles era mais fácil roubar os pontos de venda da organização rival do que pensar em algo como fabricar sintéticos no próprio país. O problema foi quando o responsável pelas drogas da família Kim descobriu a metanfetamina criada por Kyungsoo. Assim que recebeu a informação de que o insumo para a fabricação da droga era uma substância ilegal na Coréia e proveniente de outro país, pediu para seus conhecidos na fiscalização sanitária aumentarem o cerco em cima de qualquer empresa, pois Minseok não tinha certeza de que a BBH Cosmetics era o negócio lícito de Hyungnim. Foi então que a Diretora Song passou dias em reuniões com as mais diversas pessoas, pagando rios e rios de dinheiro em propina para que o próximo carregamento chegasse são e salvo em Seul. Na outra ponta, Sehun e Baekhyun tinham que blindar mais ainda os clubes, bares e karaokês em seu território. Além disso, Baekhyun precisou pedir para que seus capangas fossem mais efetivos com os mensageiros de Minseok. Para Kyungsoo, sobrou a tarefa de levar o chefe quando Sehun estava ocupado e cuidar de toda a fabricação, certificando-se que o lote estaria perfeito para a venda. 

— Ok ok diretora, eu e o Hyungnim realmente pisamos na bola nessa história aí do Jeon — Sehun se ajeitava no sofá de forma que ficasse com a postura ainda mais séria falando com a mulher, que estava em pé — Mas essa guerra iria ocorrer de qualquer maneira. Assim que ele soubesse da meta, criaria toda essa confusão. Fora que eles sempre nos incomodaram, aquele dia que eu conheci o nosso piloto de fuga aqui — apontou para Kyungsoo, que revirou os olhos por mais uma vez ser tratado de maneira informal pelo mais novo — Todo mundo sabe que foram eles. Aliás, Hyungnim… Sei que confia no Tigre, mas aquele homem é muito estranho... Sério! — Byun ouviu as suspeitas de Sehun mas prontamente o lembrou que se o Tigre fosse informante dos Kim, já teria contado sobre o insumo e eles já teriam começado a fabricar ou denunciado a BBH para a polícia e não foi o caso.

— O ponto é: Vocês precisam redobrar a atenção a partir de agora. Sehun, precisa trocar a BMW por outro carro, de preferência um discreto. Vou colocar alguém de minha confiança na sua cola. Ouviu? — o diretor de vendas não respondeu mais nada e apenas concordou com as ordens de Qian — Hyungnim… vamos vender o Audi e conseguir outro carro pra você, aliás, um pra você e outro para o Kyungsoo, ele irá revezar entre os dois carros para levá-lo nos lugares. — Kyungsoo esperava atentamente aos planos da Srta. Song para ele. Na verdade, já queria conversar com a diretora pois não estava se sentindo seguro e queria saber o que poderia fazer, o que os Kim sabiam sobre ele e seus amigos, já que claramente Byun e Oh só se relacionavam com as pessoas da família. — Sr. Do, preciso que seja mais discreto ao sair da BBH quando for a universidade. Por favor, use roupas diferentes nos dois lugares e se necessário entre em algum estabelecimento para se trocar. Tenho a impressão de que por você estar toda hora indo no nosso laboratório clandestino e ser motorista do chefe, será um alvo fácil. — Song não disse para os homens na sala, mas suspeitava que o informante de Minseok dentro da organização deles ainda não tinha percebido uma nova dinâmica que havia se instaurado depois da contratação de Kyungsoo.

— Preciso que sejam mais responsáveis e conscientes. Existem pessoas da minha confiança que estão de olho em vocês, porém se deixar tudo mais escancarado, podemos dar muita pinta para a polícia, que sempre está atrás de nós… — Esse era um detalhe que Kyungsoo havia aprendido recentemente.

Assim que soube das atividades ilícitas do chefe, ficou curioso do mesmo ser tão seguro em sair por ai e ir visitar galpões, o porto para checar suas mercadorias e outros lugares de maneira tão despreocupada. Ele nunca falava para Kyungsoo ter cuidado com policiais e nem ao menos comentava sobre isso. Pois foi conversando com Qian que percebeu o porquê. Todos os detalhes de segurança e operação eram comandados por ela, de uma forma ou outra. Song era a real chefe e Baekhyun estava ali para cuidar de outras coisas. Era um bom administrador, um ótimo chefe para sua empresa de cosméticos, mas sua ‘irmã mais velha’ sabia que o único motivo de continuar a comandar a organização criminosa era para manter a honra de seu pai viva.

A ideia da metanfetamina trazia novos ares para todos ali naquela sala. Sehun e Qian sabiam que a droga traria novos compradores, talvez poderiam expandir seus negócios, vender produto para Busan… Já Baekhyun, só queria juntar mais e mais dinheiro para sair de toda aquela situação sem que nenhum dos velhos que chamava de tios dissesse que o Professor estava errado sobre seu filho. Já Kyungsoo...Por mais que fosse um trabalho que não pudesse se gabar, que tomava cuidado sobre o que falava na faculdade para não lhe fazerem perguntas demais, era uma oportunidade de mostrar seus conhecimentos. E aquela noite seria a prova: Sehun iria distribuir o lote entre os vendedores e começariam a venda da _Crystal Clear_. Depois de todas as recomendações de Qian, pensou em cancelar o jantar que teria no dia seguinte com seus amigos… Mas a mulher o incentivou, disse que ele estava trabalhando muito e deveria visitá-los. Só pediu para que o baixinho prestasse atenção caso fosse seguido ou algo assim. Também disse que assim que trocasse os carros deles, providenciaria algo que talvez o fizesse se sentir mais protegido. Agradeceu tímido e seguiu para casa. 

Na noite seguinte, Kyungsoo apareceu na casa dos amigos para o jantar. Não se viam desde o dia que decidiu mudar-se e sentia falta de conversar pessoalmente com os dois.

— Soo-ya! Que saudade de você! — Chanyeol deu um abraço apertado no mais baixo, que tinha uma aparência bem diferente da que ele e Jongin estavam acostumados. Estava um pouco mais forte e usava o cabelo cortado estilo undercut. Jongin também veio o cumprimentar, abraçando e apertando as bochechas de seu Hyung.

— Compramos comida japonesa porque você vinha! — Jongin não escondia a felicidade de ver o amigo depois de quase um mês de sua partida — Como estão as coisas? — Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorriso que estava bem e resolveu contar sobre seu novo trabalho.

— Me deram uma chance como assistente de laboratório em um novo projeto na BBH. Estou ficando muito mais no laboratório do que dirigindo para o CEO — Usou palavras que faziam com que o que estava contando fosse verdade. Era real que estava passando mais tempo no galpão da fabricação de meta e no pequeno laboratório do que dirigindo para Baekhyun. Os amigos lhe perguntaram se estava gostando e quando poderiam conhecer o apartamento novo de Do.

— Você chegou a ver o clipe novo do Yixing hyung, Soo-ya? Jongin tem um solo de dança no meio do MV! Estou muito orgulhoso dele — Chanyeol disse servindo mais comida para o amigo e olhando para o namorado de maneira doce.

— Vi sim, Park! Ele estava muito bem! Um pessoal na faculdade não parou de comentar e até no trabalho estavam falando sobre — _Na verdade, foi só o Sehun assistindo o MV em looping e dizendo que queria aprender os passos de Jongin, até pediu para que eu apresentasse o Nini pra ele,_ pensou enquanto sorria para o casal. 

Jongin percebeu o distanciamento emocional que Kyungsoo criou desde o dia que anunciou que estava se mudando e aquilo o deixou muito preocupado. Foi muito difícil acreditar na ligação natural que havia feito com ele logo que se conheceram, até o marido de sua irmã havia dito que Kyungsoo parecia uma pessoa mais alegre e feliz quando estava perto de Jongin. Mas naquele momento, seu hyung parecia um pouco desconfortável e muito distante. Foi quando se levantaram da mesa que Jongin se deixou levar por um impulso e abraçou o amigo por trás.

— Hyung, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo. Mas por favor, não mude com a gente. Somos seus amigos… — A voz embargada de Jongin cortou o coração do motorista. Sua vontade era de explicar toda a história e dizer que tinha feito tudo aquilo pois estava pensando neles. Porém teria que expor pessoas que não queriam e não podiam ser expostas, não sabia qual seria a reação do amigo e de seu namorado. Então respirou fundo para tentar acalmar o coração do mais novo.

— Nini, eu precisei sair daqui para proteger vocês. Não posso dizer muito e peço desculpas por isso… — antes que pudesse continuar o discurso, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e o desbloqueou rapidamente, com medo de ser alguma mensagem do chefe ou da diretora. Era Sehun, o avisando que não fazia nem 5 horas que estavam trabalhando e todo o lote havia sido vendido. No fundo gostaria de contar para os amigos o quão feliz estava em ver algo que criou fazendo sucesso, ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu sujo por fomentar o vício, por ser culpado de causar problemas em famílias e na vida de outras pessoas. Aquilo, além da segurança, também o fazia dormir muito mal desde que aceitou o trabalho.

— Desculpa, era meu orientador falando que fiz um ótimo trabalho! — Mentiu dando um breve sorriso e voltou a falar — Eu realmente queria poder contar mais, mas isso não envolve só a mim e eu juro que posso colocar vocês em risco se falar mais do que vocês sabem e essa é a última coisa que eu quero. Preciso ir agora, por favor, me avisem se ocorrer qualquer coisa estranha, ok? — Kyungsoo pegou a mão de cada um deles, como fez no dia em que avisou sua mudança. Tanto Chanyeol quanto Jongin resmungaram e questionaram o mistério e as palavras um tanto quanto assustadoras de Do Kyungsoo, mas o menor estava decidido a dizer apenas aquilo e saiu do estúdio.

Desde que aceitou fazer a metanfetamina para Baekhyun, procurou ignorar sua moral lhe incomodando. Sabia que era errado, mas também compreendia que se trabalhasse em uma indústria farmacêutica e trabalhasse na linha de produção de uma pílula para dormir também estaria, hipoteticamente, fomentando o vício de alguém, destruindo vidas tanto quanto com a _Crystal Clear_. Entrou na loja de conveniência e pediu um cigarro e um isqueiro, ao sair, pensou alto, não vendo que tinha uma pessoa atrás de si. 

— Que nome mais brega aqueles dois inventaram pra essa porra… — Murmurou enquanto procurava sua touca no bolso da jaqueta e guardava o maço no lado oposto. A pessoa que o ‘seguia’ resolveu colocar a mão em seu ombro e aproximar mais seus corpos.

— Do que está falando hein, Kyungja? O jantar foi rápido… — Kyungsoo virou para trás e se deparou com Baekhyun sorrindo. O mais velho estava com um moletom preto, cabelo bagunçado e calça jeans rasgada. O olhando assim, poderia lhe dar 10 anos a menos no mínimo. Não esboçou nenhuma expressão, apenas tirou o maço de cigarro do bolso e ofereceu ao chefe.

— É horrível mentir para as pessoas que eu gosto. Além do que, me sinto um grande merda de fazer as coisas que estou fazendo desde que comecei a trabalhar com você — Kyungsoo estava tão incomodado com tudo que nem se lembrava de tratar o mais velho de maneira formal ou até com educação, porém, sabia que a pessoa que mais deveria sentir raiva naquele momento era dele mesmo. Puxou um cigarro e pediu para que Baekhyun acendesse, fazendo com que o mais velho encostasse a ponta do cigarro aceso no que estava na boca de Kyungsoo. Após uma tragada única para prender fogo, soltou a fumaça e alinhou seus passos com o de Byun.

— Eu queria dizer que sei qual é o tipo de confusão moral que está sentindo. Mas a verdade é que eu não sei. Não existe outra realidade para mim sem ser esta que eu vivo. Sendo o CEO de uma empresa de cosméticos, que aliás, assinou contrato com aquela atriz do drama novo da SBS para divulgar nosso novo peeling noturno — Kyungsoo mal prestava atenção nos detalhes da empresa que um dia tanto quis ser funcionário — E também sendo o Hyungnim e cuidando da mais nova venda de metanfetamina de nome brega — O chefe olhou para o motorista, que entendeu a referência sobre seu pensamento ao sair da loja e acelerou o passo para sentar-se no banco de concreto que já haviam estado antes.

— Você não tem medo de ser pego pela polícia? Do Kim Minseok vir aqui e te dar uma puta surra? — Procurou algum tipo de resposta nos olhos de Baekhyun, que estava sentado ao seu lado, com a mão em cima da sua, que estava apoiada entre eles no banco.

Usaram a falta de tempo como justificativa para adiarem o sexo. A tensão sexual ainda existia porém, algo fazia com que continuassem apenas nos toques _meio castos_ e nos beijos intensos. Muitas vezes quando perdia o sono pelas preocupações, Kyungsoo acabava pensando em seus momentos com o chefe para relaxar. Byun fazia praticamente a mesma coisa e isso provava que o que os impedia de ir em frente era uma conversa sobre expectativas.

— Eu tenho medo de não ter transado com você ainda porque na verdade estou apaixonado pra caralho — Byun soltou a frase, evitando o rosto do motorista para uma possível rejeição. Kyungsoo ficou bravo pelo mais velho trocar de assunto daquela maneira tão brusca, claramente fugindo da sua pergunta.

— Você é muito burro mesmo de não ter entendido que eu me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira! — disse de maneira brusca e logo percebeu que também não havia entendido os sentimentos de Baekhyun, o tornando tão burro quanto ele. Procurou voltar ao seu foco — Agora me responde, você não tem medo de nada disso? — Kyungsoo procurava os olhos do outro e finalmente pode o encarar. Aquela situação irritou Byun que percebeu que Do não iria parar até ouvir o que queria.

— Eu ter ou eu não ter é meio irrelevante, Kyungsoo. Se os Kim me denunciarem e a polícia me prender, eu vou para a cadeia, mas antes, abro a boca para falar cada detalhe do que sei sobre a organização deles. Se eles tentarem me torturar e me matar, vou lutar com toda a minha força para escapar dessa situação — o rosto de Byun ficou mais sério e ele retirou a mão de cima da de Do — O meu medo mesmo sobre essa situação, é pensar no que eles fariam com alguém que eu amo. Eu já pensei em cenários onde eles sequestravam a Qian Noona ou o Sehunnie… O meu problema é não conseguir aceitar e racionalizar sobre essa situação acontecendo com você — Kyungsoo não esperava aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Baekhyun: _como assim amor?_ Era só o que conseguia pensar.

Para Byun, o nome do sentimento confuso que tinha por Kyungsoo só podia ser amor. Basicamente porque antes do baixinho dos olhos grandes e da boca carnuda ele não havia sentido grande curiosidade e interesse sexual intenso por ninguém, nunca sentiu vontade de ver alguém sorrir ou de sentir o cheiro de qualquer um, homem ou mulher.

O silêncio depois da confissão não era desconfortável ou ensurdecedor, pois os dois procuraram preencher o vazio de palavras com pequenos toques: O mais velho voltou a tocar na mão de Kyungsoo, que por sua vez apagou o cigarro e aproximou-se de Baekhyun no banco.

— Eu não vou te dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, que tudo vai dar certo pois eu nunca tive essa certeza. O que eu posso dizer é… Acho que devemos aproveitar que sentimos as mesmas coisas e apenas ficar juntos, mesmo que seja só hoje. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu quero que seja — Byun colocou a mão na sua parte favorita (até o momento) do corpo do motorista e sugeriu que fossem até o seu apartamento. 

Ao chegarem no apartamento de Baekhyun, seguiram sem falar nada até o quarto do mais velho. Este, diferente do que Kyungsoo daquele que conheceu no dia em que beberam, era muito mais decorado e aconchegante. Byun posicionou-se a sua frente e o puxou com força pela nuca, iniciando um beijo profundo entre eles. As mãos tocavam livremente o corpo um do outro e depois de alguns minutos de beijos e apertões, estavam apenas de cueca deitados na cama do mais velho.

Byun parecia afobado e confuso sobre o que queria daquela noite. Havia esperado muito, se segurado várias vezes, tanto olhando a ereção do motorista quanto secando sua bunda nas calças sociais justas que usava. Kyungsoo, vendo o quanto o outro estava atordoado, resolveu ser o provocador. Subiu em cima do corpo de Baekhyun e encostou seus lábios na orelha do chefe.

— Para de pensar se quer me comer ou quer dar pra mim… Eu quero os dois também — Terminou a frase mordendo o lóbulo do maior e roubando outro beijo.

Após satisfazerem seus desejos, adormeceram um ao lado do outro. Até que o celular de Kyungsoo vibrou, o acordando. Pegou o aparelho em cima da mesa de cabeceira, tentou ler a mensagem que acabara de ser enviada. Era Chanyeol, avisando que Jongin estava passando mal e que havia levado o namorado para o hospital, porém ele pediu para que chamasse Kyungsoo…

Ao ler que Jongin estava doente despertou rapidamente, olhando para trás e vendo que Baekhyun dormia profundamente. Ficou com pena de acordá-lo e lhe enviou uma mensagem:

** Hyunnie,  **

** Não estou fugindo. O Jongin passou mal e eu estou indo visitá-lo no hospital. Estou pegando o Audi, mais tarde venho aqui te buscar para o trabalho.  **

** Soo.  **

Terminou de se trocar e mandou mensagem para Chanyeol, perguntando o nome do hospital. Ao receber a resposta, achou estranho a maneira formal na qual o produtor se referiu a ele, mas não podia arriscar… _Talvez ele esteja com sono, tenha mandado mensagem para todas as irmãs do Jongin e não se tocou que estava falando comigo,_ pensou enquanto colocava os sapatos. Em todo o caso, enviou uma mensagem de sua localização para Baekhyun e foi até o encontro dos amigos. Tirou o Audi rapidamente da garagem quando Chanyeol o mandou mais uma mensagem estranha pedindo para que ele se apressasse, pois os médicos queriam fazer uma cirurgia em Jongin naquele exato momento.

— Mas que merda tá acontecendo? Como assim cirurgia? — Disse meio sonolento, enquanto lia as mensagens aproveitando o semáforo vermelho. Alguns segundos o fizeram perder a abertura do semáforo e quando tentou arrancar com o carro, uma SUV surgiu em alta velocidade e o fechou. Pensou em dar ré, porém uma van branca estava colada no Audi de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo percebeu que sua porta estava destravada e quando foi apertar o travamento, já era tarde demais. Um dos homens encapuzados abriu a porta do carro bruscamente, gritando algo que não pode entender e o arrastando para fora, fazendo com que sua cabeça batesse forte no asfalto. Assim que o corpo estava deitado no chão, mais dois homens se aproximaram e o chutaram muitas vezes, até que o menor perdesse totalmente a força. O amarraram, lhe colocaram mordaças e uma venda e seu corpo foi jogado dentro da SUV. Naquele momento entendeu que tudo era uma grande emboscada. Muito provavelmente os Kim estavam observando ele ou Baekhyun e montaram esse plano para pegá-lo.


	9. Chapter 9

O cheiro de gasolina, pólvora e algo que não conseguia identificar intensificaram dentro de um velho porta-malas. Suas mãos e pés estavam presos de maneira apertada com cordas grosseiras, seu corpo doía por estar naquele espaço pequeno e a cabeça latejava no local que havia apanhado para que “apagasse”. Definitivamente, Kyungsoo estava sentindo as consequências que tanto temia quando aceitou aquela maldita proposta. Foi então que ouviu uma voz conhecida. _Não_ , pensou, _não é possível que ele tenha sido burro o bastante pra vir aqui sabendo que claramente é uma armadilha para pegá-lo!_

Antes que seus pensamentos se prolongassem, o som de um único tiro invadiu seus ouvidos, o medo se instaurou por completo em seu corpo. Tentou então procurar, mais uma vez, uma maneira de sair daquele porta-malas.

  
  


_Horas antes:_

Baekhyun sentiu o vazio da cama ao acordar e aquilo o deixou desconfiado. Kyungsoo parecia ter gostado muito de tudo que fizeram e realmente não acreditou que o menor teve força para estocar seu membro até gozar em sua bunda e depois aguentar Baekhyun o penetrando. Seu primeiro instinto foi procurar o celular, pois nem imaginava a hora que seria e porquê o motorista não havia lhe acordado.

Eram nove horas da manhã, Byun levantou em sobressalto sem entender onde havia se enfiado o baixinho e ouviu a governanta passar pelo corredor. Colocou uma roupa rapidamente e a chamou:

— Olá Kang! Poderia me dizer se o meu motorista passou pela senhora hoje? — A mulher fez uma breve reverência e parou na frente do quarto, pensando se havia visto o jovem dos olhos bonitos que chamava bastante sua atenção.

— Sr. Byun, não lembro de ter visto o Sr. Do, porém percebi que o carro não estava na garagem. Talvez ele tenha levado para lavar? — a mulher respondeu de maneira simples e voltou ao seus afazeres. O CEO achava pouco provável, ainda mais naquele horário, que Kyungsoo não estivesse ou ao seu lado, ou pronto lhe esperando na sala de sua casa. Foi então que pegou o celular novamente e viu a mensagem do menor. Ao terminar de ler, não teve nem tempo de corar com o uso do apelido fofo que Do escreveu, apenas pensou em como aquela história do amigo ter passado mal ser muito estranha. Foi quando percebeu a mensagem com a localização do motorista. Ambas foram enviadas 4 horas da manhã e a última atualização da localização era em um local no limite da cidade às 6:30. Percebeu então tudo o que estava acontecendo e encaminhou as mensagens para Song, em menos de 5 minutos seu telefone toca.

— Foi o desgraçado do Kim! Esse filho da puta… Tô tentando descobrir como ele hackeou o telefone do Park… — Qian dizia brava enquanto Baekhyun ouvia o som dos dedos frenéticos da mulher em um teclado — Hyungnim, ativei o rastreamento do seu carro e ele está numa rua a menos de 10 quadras da sua casa. Aparentemente está estacionado.

— Onde o Sehunnie tá, Noona? Estou descendo aí, só vou trocar de roupa e te espero na frente do seu apartamento.

— Ok. Não se preocupe com o Sehun, ele está todo amarrado a minha cama no momento. Dormindo num sono profundo… — Qian soltou a informação de maneira tão natural que mal podía imaginar a cara de nojo que Baekhyun fez do outro lado da linha. 

Desceu correndo para o apartamento da diretora geral da BBH. Sehun estava solto e sentado de maneira apreensiva no sofá, com o celular na mão, ao perceber a entrada do mais velho, olhou preocupado e disse:

— Hyung, vou fazer o que posso para ajudar o Soo hyung! — Baekhyun agradeceu e ele e Qian foram em direção a garagem.

Song já havia colocado todos os seus contatos para encontrar Kyungsoo. Pediu para que o chefe ficasse atento às mensagens tanto no celular dela como no dele. Antes de saírem, decidiu ir até o carro de Baekhyun e procurar alguma pista no Audi. 

— Noona, ontem eu disse pra ele que não sabia o que faria se acontecesse algo assim e hoje sequestram o Kyungja! — Baekhyun dizia praticamente gritando dentro do carro, fazendo com que Qian se assustasse com a reação irritada do mais novo.

— Calma Baekhyun! Esse porra quer que o Kyungsoo seja encontrado. Isso é uma porra de um sequestro e não uma queima de arquivo. — Qian acelerou furando dois semáforos seguidos para chegarem mais rápido ao carro do CEO. Parou atrás do Audi e finalmente pode dar atenção para o homem ao seu lado — Presta atenção, a arma tá carregada ai no porta-luvas — abriu o compartimento e Byun tirou o objeto e saiu rapidamente do carro, abrindo a porta do Audi e percebendo que estava intacto, se não por um dos sapatos de Kyung no assoalho. 

— Caralho Noona! Eu vou matar alguém! — Gritou ao ver que aquilo não era um pesadelo, alguém que era muito importante pra si estava correndo algum tipo de risco. A mulher olhava com fúria para os lados e logo seu celular vibrou.

— Quero a localização do nosso motorista agora, seu filho da puta! — Sua voz ecoava pela rua calma e Byun se aproximou da mulher, buscando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Calma aí, Srta. Song. Uma diretora como você não pode falar dessa maneira com alguém que mal conhece — a voz do outro lado disse em tom de deboche.

— Eu não preciso conhecer gente suja como você pessoalmente para saber do que é capaz. Agora vai Minseok, passa a merda do endereço. Se eu souber que o Kyungsoo se machucou, vou fazer questão de esfregar a sua cara no asfalto até ficar em carne viva — A mulher não poupava ódio em sua fala irritada ao telefone. 

— Eu não sou como os homens que você coloca na sua cama, Qian. Porém, vou ser bonzinho e enviei para o covarde do seu chefe o endereço. — Antes de uma resposta, Kim desligou o telefone. Byun sentiu seu aparelho vibrar e viu a mensagem com uma localização. Encaminhou para a diretora e voltou para o audi, abrindo a porta do motorista.

— Onde você pensa que vai Baekhyun? — Qian explodiu com o mais novo. Ele apenas tirou a chave reserva do bolso e a arma, colocou no outro banco e ligou o carro. 

— Você eu não sei, mas eu vou lá dar uma surra nesse filho da puta e buscar o Kyungsoo. — Fechou a porta em um estrondo e saiu cantando os pneus.

Faziam alguns anos que Byun não dirigia, mas no momento em que ouviu a voz daquele homem o chamar de covarde e perceber que Do só foi levado pela proximidade com ele, a raiva tomou conta de seu corpo e só pode pensar em pegar o carro e seguir até o endereço que haviam enviado. Absolutamente nada o pararia até o destino, fazendo com que o CEO furasse todos os semáforos no caminho e ultrapassasse qualquer velocidade permitida. Costurava outros carros e faltando poucos quilômetros para chegar, percebeu que o local não lhe era estranho.

— Filho da puta, justo aqui!? — Gritou saindo do carro e entrando no galpão. 

Diferente de negócios lícitos, algo como um laboratório clandestino tinha que existir e deixar de existir mais rápido do que uma tendência de moda. Por isso, quando foi até o local escolhido com Kyungsoo, pediu para que o estudante criasse uma maneira de fazer o primeiro lote de metanfetamina alí, porém desmontasse toda a produção e levasse para outro lugar, a fim de despistarem a polícia ou os rivais. Por dois dias, Kim Minseok teria pego todo o laboratório e a nova droga no galpão, porém naquele momento, só havia algumas estruturas desnecessárias para o novo endereço. Com a arma posicionada na calça e muito ódio, Baekhyun entrou furioso gritando:

— Cadê você seu cuzão de merda? Onde tá meu motorista? — Baekhyun mal conseguia enxergar de tão enfurecido que estava. Ao adentrar o espaço. Percebeu que haviam cadeiras, algumas barras de ferro e um carro velho na frente do portão dos fundos da construção. Dois homens fortes estavam próximos ao carro, com correntes nas mãos e olhavam firme para ele. Mais distante, um homem de estatura parecida com a sua, rosto muito jovem e cabelos descoloridos o olhava com desdém.

— Aah, finalmente nos conhecemos! Filho do professor! Sou Kim Minseok, chefe da família Kim. — Minseok se aproximou de Baekhyun, que como reação tocou na arma em sua cintura e deu um passo para trás — Onde está seu motorista? Aah _Hyungnim —_ riu ao dizer o nome do outro — Você deveria dar mais valor para o menino… Além de pequeno gênio, ele é seu amante, certo? — Byun apenas queria saber onde o mais novo estava, se havia se machucado muito e tirá-lo dali.

— Sabe, Baekhyun… — O outro o olhou espantado — … Sim fofinho, eu sei o seu nome! Enfim, depois que o seu pai morreu e acredite, não fui eu que mexi no seu carro pra essa tragédia acontecer. — Minseok falou enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras — Eu pensei que lidar com você seria muito fácil e estava sendo, sabe? O Hyungnim me parecia mega desinteressado no negócio de seu pai e aqueles velhos que chupavam as bolas dele são muito boca aberta! Vivem falando o quão fraco você é e o quão pouco se importa com toda a organização que herdou… — apontou para a cadeira a sua frente, como um convite para que Byun sentasse, este recusou e continuou quieto ouvindo atentamente o que Kim dizia.

— Parece que isso entrou na sua mente, né anjinho? Talvez a Qian não tenha te ensinado que o ego vai ser a sua ruína! Ficou de saco cheio daqueles idiotas falando que você era pior do que eles e ao invés de se livrar do mal pela raiz, como geralmente fazemos na nossa família — Minseok abaixou a cabeça e sorriu seco — O grande filho do professor resolveu ter uma ótima ideia! Fabricar um sintético barato para criar um novo mercado. - Byun ouviu aquilo irritado e só conseguia passar seu olho pelo local vazio, procurando qualquer sinal do paradeiro de Kyungsoo.

— Pode por favor, prestar a porra da atenção enquanto uma pessoa mais velha do que você fala? — Minseok explodiu com o desinteresse do outro. Byun ficou assustado e respondeu ríspido — EU TÔ CAGANDO PRA ESSA SUA HISTORINHA TODA! QUEM FOI QUE TE AJUDOU A SEQUESTRAR O SOO, HEIN? — _Chega_ , pensou, _esse arrombado vai ficar de papinho ao invés de chegar logo nos finalmente_ _s_ _._

_—_ É um moleque mimado mesmo! Aqueles velhos tem razão por achar que você é fraco pra caralho! — Minseok levantou ainda mais a voz — Senta aí seu filho da puta, você vai me escutar e quando eu tiver afim, eu solto a sua putinha, você entendeu? — Byun percebeu que não poderia fazer nada antes de saber o paradeiro do baixinho e obedeceu o Kim.

— Se você não tivesse começado a vender essa merda, não estaríamos aqui. A Song é uma ótima braço direito, aliás, ela é melhor com você em todo esse negócio de máfia — Byun tinha que concordar com o mais velho. Qian nasceu para aquilo e o pai dela sabia disso, porém seu irmão mais velho era o herdeiro dos negócios da família na China e como o Sr. Song e o professor Byun eram muito amigos, o homem ofereceu os conhecimentos da prima para ensinar o “ofício” ao sobrinho. — Então a blindagem dela pra esconder como estava trazendo a matéria prima pra fazer essa bosta… É incrível. Mas vocês deixaram o menininho cientista muito solto! — Baek sabia que o homem se referia a Kyungsoo — Aquela faculdade onde ele estuda é muito grande, foi fácil colocar alguém na cola dele… Achei que ele tava fazendo a droga escondido no trabalho! — O mais velho dos Kim começou a rir de si mesmo — Olha como eu sou idiota, tava na minha cara o tempo todo que o Byun Baekhyun, filho do professor era dono da BBH Cosmetics… Eu podia ter ligado pra polícia ou roubado o carregamento mas, eu quero o menino. — Fitou Baekhyun rindo.

— Pra que você quer o Kyungsoo? Sei lá, ele não inventou a roda, qualquer outro estudante de química podia fazer isso! Você quer essa porra desse carregamento? Leva essa merda! Eu te digo onde é nosso novo laboratório e você só fica com tudo e foda-se! — Byun estava cansado. Não queria mais se provar para ninguém, não queria ter que continuar lidando com isso. Minseok ouviu quieto a explosão do mais novo e depois trouxe um pequeno detalhe que Baekhyun pareceu esquecer.

— Poxa, foi só o mocinho aparecer na sua vida que você resolveu largar tudo? E as outras pessoas que você diz se importar, _Hyungnim_? Você sabe o motivo pelo qual a Qian te chama assim, mesmo você sendo mais novo do que ela? É porque é responsabilidade sua cuidar da porra da sua família, seu covarde do inferno! Você vai deixar ela e aquele outro menino na mão — uma risada sarcástica saiu da boca de Minseok — Eu acho que te subestimei quando disse que tinha sido uma boa ideia o negócio da Meta… Provavelmente foi sorte! — Ele continuou rindo e levantou-se. Baekhyun ficou confuso com o movimento e com o que o Kim faria, porém, foram interrompidos por uma voz que ele conhecia.

— Sabe Minseok, é um prazer finalmente poder te conhecer pessoalmente. — Qian entrou no local acompanhada de alguns dos capangas da família. — Fico comovida com a sua preocupação para com a minha pessoa! Mas eu não estou ao lado do Baekhyun porque preciso dele e sim porque quero! Se ele quiser largar a organização e continuar com os negócios lícitos, tudo bem! Não sei se sabe, mas o dinheiro da BBH não é de drogas há alguns anos! — Dois, para ser exato. Byun resolveu abrir uma pequena empresa de cosméticos e contratou algumas pessoas da área para ajudá-lo. O que lhe faltava de conhecimento técnico, sobrava de conhecimento administrativo e de negócios. Logo a empresa começou a “se pagar” e o tráfico era algo que girava dentro da própria família. Byun não escolheu a Meta para ganhar mais dinheiro e sim para dar mais dinheiro aos muitos tios e primos que vendiam, cuidavam e até consumiam suas drogas. — Onde está o Sr. Do, hein? — Qian cortou rapidamente uma possível volta ao monólogo dos Kim. Ele parecia mais um entusiasta à psicólogo do que um mafioso querendo vingança e o controle territorial da cidade.

— Ele está bem quietinho ali no carro, Song. Vou levá-lo para minha casa, cuidar das feridas dele e fazer uma proposta tão ou mais irrecusável que a de vocês — Minseok falou enquanto olhava para as mãos, como se tudo fosse mais interessante do que encarar os rivais. A mulher e Baekhyun foram até a porta dos fundos que dava para o Cadillac azul, olharam pelos vidros e não viram ninguém. Então entenderam que o menor estava no porta-malas, provavelmente quase sufocando dentro do espaço minúsculo. Ao se aproximarem muito do carro, os dois brutamontes se colocaram à frente do automóvel, impedindo a libertação de Kyungsoo.

— QUEM FOI O PORRA QUE TE AJUDOU? FOI AQUELE RIQUINHO SAFADO DO PARK? — Byun berrava enfurecido quando percebeu que mais homens da família Kim se aproximavam dos capangas que vieram com a Diretora Song. Minseok levantou-se e foi próximo a Hyungnim e sua braço direito.

— HAHAHA — Minseok não se segurou — Você é muito bonitinho bravo, Baekhyun. Bem se vê porquê o menino fofo aqui também gostou dessa sua carinha! Na verdade, o Park nem sabe que o Kyungsoo está correndo perigo… Ele é um pouco descuidado sabe? E o hyung famoso dele adora se enfiar na cama do meu irmão. Assim como o Kyungsoo gostou de passar a noite com você — Minseok sorriu e aproximou-se do CEO, levantou o braço em um movimento para tocar em seu rosto, quando Baekhyun puxou sua arma e apontou para o mais velho dos Kim.

— NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM OU EM QUALQUER PESSOA DA MINHA FAMÍLIA, ISSO INCLUI O KYUNG! — Assim que gritou, um som de tiro vindo do lado de fora do galpão invadiu o local e ao redor. Foi quando algo dentro do carro começou a se mexer e Byun tentou se aliviar pensando que essa era a prova de que Kyungsoo estava vivo. O tiro foi proferido por um dos capangas de Hyungnim e aquele foi o grande estopim para uma pancadaria generalizada. Do lado de fora, os homens que estavam próximos ao carro tentaram tirar a arma de Baekhyun, porém o CEO foi mais rápido e jogou o objeto para Qian, que gritou pedindo reforços. Byun aproveitou o desvio de foco para sua Noona e tentou aproximar-se do carro, sendo impedido por Minseok. Os dois saíram no soco enquanto Baekhyun ouvia gritos abafados de dentro do Cadillac.

— Reconheceu os gritos da sua putinha? — O Kim dizia enquanto pegava a gola da camisa e Byun e se preparava para lhe dar um soco. Não contava com a desviada de Baek e sua habilidade com lutas.

— Ele não é minha putinha! Mas se você continuar chamando ele assim, vou fazer questão de te levar amarrado como fez com ele para ele brincar com o seu corpo do jeito que quiser, filho da puta! — Byun chutou o mais velho, fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão. Socou o homem várias vezes no rosto, sendo puxado por um dos capangas que havia saído da briga generalizada. Baekhyun conseguiu escapar entrando no carro e trancando a porta por dentro. Torceu para os funcionários da família Kim serem burros e teve suas preces atendidas. A chave do veículo estava próxima ao acendedor, ligou e enterrou seu pé no acelerador, torcendo para que a mira de um dos capangas que estava do lado da frente com uma arma, não fosse boa.

Algumas quadras depois, procurou um espaço entre os prédios abandonados e encontrou uma viela que chamava pouca atenção. Entrou na rua, estacionou o carro e correu para abrir o porta-malas e socorrer Kyungsoo.

O jovem estava em estado deplorável: Suas camiseta branca estava cheia de sangue, bem como a calça jeans de lavagem clara. Nos pés, somente um sapato. O olho direito inchado e roxo, nariz e boca carnuda com cortes e sangue seco e a mordaça, que colocaram para que o baixinho não falasse, estava em seu queixo. Seus olhos estavam fechados com muita força e as lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas grandes do motorista.

Baekhyun então chamou o baixinho, para que ele abrisse os olhos e percebesse que estava seguro:

— Ei, Kyungja! Sou eu, _Hyunnie. —_ Baekhyun passou sua mão na bochecha do homem amarrado, enxugando suas lágrimas. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu aliviado ao perceber quem era. Seu chefe então o tirou calmamente do espaço pequeno, abrindo a porta do carro e sentando o moreno no banco de trás. Tirou suas amarras e a mordaça. Kyungsoo tremia e mal conseguia olhar nos olhos de Byun. Depois de alguns segundos quietos e com o chefe agachado em sua frente, a voz grossa de Do sai quase falhada.

— Baekhyun, você tá bem? Meus amigos estão bem? Onde estamos? — Byun mal conseguiu conter suas lágrimas e abraçou o menor, ouvindo gemidos de dor que o fizeram soltar o corpo do homem machucado. 

— Está tudo bem! Qian está resolvendo as coisas lá no galpão onde o Minseok te levou. Aliás, não tinha dado 15 minutos que eu estava fugindo quando recebi uma ligação dela falando que a polícia chegou no local e ela conseguiu fugir! Ainda bem que o Sehunnie mandou reforços mas ficou em casa. Noona ia se atrapalhar toda com ele no meio! — Kyung ainda olhava esperando respostas quando Byun percebeu que estava faltando falar dos amigos dele — Foi aquele cantor famoso amigo do Chanyeol que mandou aquela mensagem de isca. Ele e o Jongin estão bem, fique tranquilo. — Byun apoiou os braço de Kyungsoo em seu ombro e colocou o baixinho no banco do passageiro, afivelando o cinto e voltando para a direção. 

— Vou te levar para um médico conhecido meu, ele vai cuidar de você e podemos ir pra casa, ok? — O CEO tentava segurar as lágrimas para não demonstrar tantos sentimentos na frente do jovem estudante, que ele definitivamente não queria que fosse só seu motorista ou assistente de laboratório em sua empresa — Kyungja, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver alguém vivo — disse sorrindo, porém com a atenção voltada para a estrada.

— Eu estou feliz por estar vivo. Quero poder ter muito mais noites como a de ontem. — Disse rindo fraco e parou colocando a mão nas costelas que doíam ao fazer força — Hyunnie.. Você está dirigindo! — a voz fraca de Kyungsoo não transmitia a surpresa que teve ao perceber que o chefe estava no volante. Baekhyun então virou seu rosto para respondê-lo quando a feição do passageiro, que estava com os olhos concentrados na estrada se arregalaram assustadoramente e o motorista voltou para a direção tão assustado quanto, perdendo o controle do carro e capotando o cadillac na rodovia.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, é isso.  
> Peço desculpas por esse final totalmente aberto, mas a verdade é que esse era meu plano desde o princípio. Espero de verdade ter honrado, mesmo que um pouquinho, as ideias que a pessoa que doou esse plot teve e estou torcendo para que alguém goste da fic.


End file.
